El ataque de los dioses divinos
by fanatica101
Summary: Proximo cap: Los combo niños son asignados a la importante misión de encontrar a las personas quien han sido secuestradas por un misterioso ser y llevadas a un hotel abandonado. Cuando paco, azul y serio seán capturados dependerá de pilar quien tendrá que superar su miedo a la oscuridad para salvarlos y absorber al misterioso ser de una vez por todas
1. el despertar de milan

**El Ataque De Los Dioses Divinos**

Hola amigos lectores este es mi primera historia ya que soy nueva en facfiction y ahora que se como subir historias espero poder escribir una que les guste espero su apoyo. Sin nada mas que decir empezemos bueno como soy nuevo les traeré una historia de una serie que me gusto mucho en mi niñez una serie de 2008 hecho por sip animation llamada combo niños en el cual me centrare en una historia de aventura y romance sobre todo es un serioxazul y pacoxpilar espero que sea de su agrado gracias

La Rebelion De Los Dioses Divinos: El despertar de milan

Era un dia tranquilo en la ciudad de nova nitza y como siempre había paz y tranquilidad ya que han pasado 6 años desde que los combo niños lograron derrotar a el maginifico. Diadoro Fue enviado a la cárcel y gomez logro su sueño de ser un gran inventor pero por desgracia los chicos se separaron y se fueron a distintos países a estudiar su secundaria azul se fue a madrid a estudiar en la secundaria estatal de Madrid. Serio se fue a peru a estudiar en el secundario Leoncio prado. Paco se fue a argentina a estudiar en la secundaria de buenos aires y pilar se fue a Colombia a estudiar en el secundario Michael villa de bogota ahí fue donde los combo niños se separaron y no volvieron a aparecer divinos y todo estaba en paz pero…

En la universidad de nova nitza:

Estaba en una oficina un hombre alto de unos 60 años con el cabello blanco y puesto un terno y una corbata roja(quien era nada mas y nada menos que el maestre grinto) Quien como de costumbre estaba ordenando los papeleos ya que desde el ultimo enfrentamiento de los combo niños se convirtió en el director de la universidad benjamín y ahora tenia que llenar la ficha de los alumnos que se habían inscrito para dar comienzo a sus clases. Despues de ordenar el papeleo se fue a un estante y de le movio un libro que tenia en su portada la marca de un mono(su tótem) en y con tan solo moverlo un rayo de luz ilumino todo su cuerpo enviándolo a un lugar que tenia el tamaño de un gimnasio en donde había diferentes tipos de artefactos de practica que usaban los capoeiristas como el berimbau, el atabaque, el agogo dorado, etc el hombre se dirigía a un cuarto que estaba repleto de cosas cartas, chicle, bongoes(los portales de los divinos que los chicos habían encerrado) de entre esas cosas salio una cabeza que se dirigía al grinto de manera cordial

Cabeza: hola grinto como van las cosas alla arriba

Grinto: "ahí todo bien y preparado para la llegada de los estudiantes". En eso agarra una foto " imagine maestre otro año sin los chicos como los extraño desde que ellos se fueron nada ha sido igual"

Cabeza: "descuida grinto se que los extrañas pero sus destinos ya estaban escritos y se que algún dia ellos van a volver por que para ellos siempre fuiste como una padre y yo siempre estare aquí para cuando llegue ese dia"

Grinto: "gracias maestre bueno es hora de la meditación"

Entonces el maestre grinto se puso a meditar

En El Sueño:

Estaba en una pradera linda y hermosa en frente habia un monte hermoso camino hacia el monte y desde ahí veo la ciudad tan tranquila como siempre pero de repente un viento fuerte soplaba que me hacia sentir un escalofríos de repente veo que el cielo se nubla y empiezan a caer relámpagos de rente una llamarada de fuego envuelve toda nova nitza. Las llamas forman la silueta de una mujer:

Mujer misteriosa: espero que no me hayas olvidado grinto jajaja espero que estes preparado por que pronto estare ahí para darte una sopresa a ti y tu insigficante ciudad y esta vez llegare para destruir tu estúpida ciudad y nadie repito nadie podrá detenerme jajajaja

Grinto: no no noooooooooooooooooooooo

Fin del sueño

En eso siente un fuerte dolor en el estomago quien era nada mas que cabeza saltando encima de el

Cabeza: grinto grinto que pasa por que gritas como loco

Grinto: maestre esto es malo muy malo soñé con milan

Cabeza: mi mi mi milan

Grinto: si maestre

Cabeza: y que te dijo

Grinto: flashback "espero que no me hayas olvidado grinto jajaja espero que estes preparado por que pronto estare ahí para darte una sopresa a ti y tu insigficante ciudad y esta vez llegare para destruir tu estúpida ciudad y nadie repito nadie podrá detenerme jajajaja"

Cabeza: oh no ahora que hacemos

En eso cae la foto que grinto puso en un estante y cae en sus pies

Grinto: "ya se lo que debo hacer" dice el mirando la foto de los chicos

En Peru:

Había un sol horrible en la ciudad de lima que despertó a cierto chico de unos 18 años con el pelo pelianaranjado y sus verdes claros era serio quien ahora estaba mas alto y había sacado mas cuerpo desde la ultima vez que estuvo en nova nitza estaba con un short naranja y un polo negro que acostumbraba ponerse pára dormir se levanto y se fue directo a la ducha y se baño se lavo los dientes y se cambio se hecho perfume ps estaba preparándose para irse a la universidad cesar vallejo a probar suerte ya que iba directo a dar su examen de admisión

Mama de serio: mi tigresito a comer no quieres llegar tarde a la prueba de admisión no

Serio: mama ya no soy un niño no me gusta que me digan tigresito y ahora bajo a desayunar

Entonces baja a la cocina

Mama de Serio: Buenos días cariño te prepare tu desayuno preferido tocino con huevo frito y esta delicioso uhmmm

Serio: "oh si" entonces cuando esta bajando tropieza y por accidente y tira un retrato en eso ve el retrato y empieza a derramar algunas lagrimas mientras camina llega a la cocina y su mama lo ve que estaba como medio llorando

Mama de Serio: Que pasa hijito que no estas ancioso por tu examen de admisión

Serio: Hay mama como extraño a papa quisiera que el hubiera estado aquí para apoyarme

Mama de serio: hijo ven siéntate yo se que es doloroso no tener a tu padre cerca pero el si estuviera aquí el estaría orgulloso de ti y nunca dejaría que te pase nada además que el nos protege desde el cielo

Serio: tienes razón mama bueno me voy a dar mi examen

Mama de serio: adiós hijito suerte

Serio: "gracias mama" en eso ve una foto tirada y al lado una carta primero recogio la foto y la vio al verla sinto una punzada en el corazón una punzada de alegría y nostalgia era un foto donde azul y el estaban abrazados al despedirse en el aéreopuerto de nova nitza "hay azul como te extraño y que rabia me da al saber que jamas pude decirte lo que sentía por ti y ahora sigo con las ancias de tenerte aquí a mi lado abrazarte y poder sentir el sabor de tus labios que tanto quise besar pero nunca me atrevi a hacerlo mas bien desearía que algún dia nos volvamos a encontrar" terminado de cir eso y ve la carta la recoge y dice "Mama te llego una carta"

Mama de serio: aya hijo déjalo ahí ahora ándate que se te hace tarde

Serio: "si mama adiós" y se va

En la cesar vallejo:

el había llegado a la universidad y vio en su recibo (alumno " serio garcia" aula 418-C) entonces se va al aula en eso ve que esta cerrada entonces toca la puerta y lo recibe un hombre

Serio: disculpe profesor este el aula para el examen de admisión

Maestro: Si hijo pasa

Serio: tomando un respiro "bueno espero ingresar" y entra al aula

2 horas después

Sale serio con ancias de ver su calificación y se va directo a la escuela de arte y ve a varios estudiantes tratando de ver sus notas pero con un movimiento de capoeira logra llegar a el comienzo en eso ve la lista

Lista: serio garcia 1299 e

Entonces serio se desanimo al saber que le falto un punto para ingresar a la carrera que quería entonces agarro su carro y se fue directo a su casa. Cuando llego a casa su mama estaba sentada esperándola con una gran sonrisa

Mama de serio: e hijo como te fue

Serio: "mal mama me falto un pnto para ingresar" entoncs ve a su mama riéndose "que es tan gracioso no ves que no ingrese" en eso la mama saca la carta que serio le dio en la mañana

Mama de serio: ábrelo te va a gustar

En eso serio abre la carta y empieza a leerla

Carta: Querido estudiante usted se ha hecho merecedor de una beca de estudios en la universidad nacional de nova nitza por cual usted podrá estudia sin pagar nada y tendrá el apoyo de nuestros maestros de arte para que pueda tener mayor comodidad y trabajamos con profesionales que le ayudaran en su estudios espero su respuesta hasta el dia lunes gracia atte: G

Serio: ¿G?

En eso el pone una sonrisa

Serio: y que decides mama?

Mama de serio: si hijo iremos a nova nitza de nuevo todo sea por tu felicidad

En eso serio corre a abrazar a su mama

Serio. Gracias mama eres la mejor vamos a alistar nuestras maletas

Y se va a su cuarto a arreglar maletas…

Mientras en España:

La nieve estaba cayendo sobre Madrid en el cual se veía una casa azul de tres pisos y de ahí se podía diferencia una ventana abierta por esa ventana entraba un frio tremendo que no tardo a despertar a quien estaba dormida era una chica de un cabello rubio hasta la cintura ojos azules y una tez trigeña vestida de un short azul y un polo verde que se levantaba por los gritos de su hermana quien la llamaba para que la lleve a colegio como de costumbre pero ese dia era especial ya que era el ultimo dia de clases de su hermana quien cursaba el tercer grado de primaria en so la chica se levanto, se baño, se cambio se puso un polo verde y una chompa celeste después se dirigía a la cocina donde su hermana la esperaba con su pan con jamon y a sus padres sentados en la mesa

Mike y julie: buenos días hija

Azul: buenos días papa buenos días mama hola marycita

Mary: hola hermanita estoy anciosa es mi ultimo dia de clases

Azul: si hermanita y papa conseguiste el dinero para la universidad

Mike: en un tono triste "lo siento hija pero no nos alcanza el dinero para que puedas estudiar lo siento

Azul: no te preocupes papa bueno ya me voy chao mama chao papa vamos mary

Cuando estaba por salir un viento fuerte entro por la ventana y hizo que se abriera un libro y de el saliera una foto cuando azul levanto la foto sintió una punzada de felicidad y nostalgia en el corazón era la misma foto que tenia serio donde el y ella estaban abrazados cuando se despidieron de nova nitza y entonces pensó.

Azul: oh mi amigo serio aunque siempre quise que fueras mas que eso como te extraño como me hubiera gustado decirte lo que sentía por ti y poder saber como sabían tus hermosos y ricos labios como me hubiera gustado estar abrazados otra vez sintiendo tu calor que tanto me reconfortaba como quiesiera volver a estar contigo"

Entonces salen y se van a la escuela

5 horas después

Mary salía de clases y azul como siempre la recogia en eso ve que ella andaba triste

Azul: que te pasa mary tu siempre estas feliz

Mary: es que hay un chico que me gusta que se llama tony y quería pasar mas tiempo con el pero el se va a estudiar a nova nitza

Azul. "Si te entiendo" dice ella pensando en serio

En eso llegan a casa mary pasa y azul se dispone a cerra la puerta pero alguien la detiene era el cartera

Cartero: es usted azul Villavicencio

Azul: si soy yo que pasa

Cartero: "traigo una carta que estar dirigida a usted" entonces el le entrega la carta "bueno adiós señorita"

Azul: espero de donde me envía…. En eso ve que el cartero ya no esta "umm que extraño" entonces abre la carta y la lee

Carta: Querida estudiante usted se ha hecho merecedor de una beca de estudios en la universidad nacional de nova nitza por cual usted podrá estudiar sin pagar nada y tendrá el apoyo de nuestros maestros de derecho para que pueda tener mayor comodidad y trabajamos con profesionales que le ayudaran en su estudios espero su respuesta hasta el dia lunes gracia atte: G

Azul: ¿G? en eso abre una sonrisa papa mama miren esto" entonces los padres leen la carta

Julie: umm hija no se tu que piensas Mike

Mike: "no no iremos" entonces azul se pone triste "hasta arreglar nuestras maletas" en eso azul cambia su cara a una de felicidad

Azul: huy papa te quiero te quiero te quiero gracias eres el mejor

Mike: de nada hija

Entonces azul se va a arreglar sus maletas

Mientras En Colombia

Era un dia de lluvia y los fuertes relámpagos se escuchaban desde afuera de una casa verde de 1 piso del cual se distinguia una figura verde estirando los brazos en ese se ve a una chica de una tez morena de un cabello de color negro hasta la cintura y unos ojos verdes oscuros que estaba con su pijama de cocodrilo con el cual solia ponerse para dormir se levanto se fue al baño se baño se lavo los dientes y se fue directo a desayunar

Pilar: hola pa hola ma

Papa y Mama de pilar: buenas hija ven a desayunar te preparamos tu plato favorito termitas asadas y de postre helado de pistache y frambuesa con papaya

Pilar: uhmmm delicioso gracias mama

Entonces termina de comer y dice "y noticias"

Papa y Mama de pilar: Te llamo paco dice que te extraña y dice que algún dia vendrá a visitarte

Pilar: owww que lindooo

Papa: ah y te llego esta carta estábamos guardándola para cuando te despertaras vamos abrela

En eso pilar abre la carta:

Carta: querida alumna usted a sido acreedora de una beca de estudio en la universidad técnica de nova nitza en el cual tendrá el apoyo necesario para que pueda cumplir su sueño y estudiar la carrera que usted guste espero su respuesta hasta el lunes atte:G

Pilar: ¿G?

Papa y Mama de pilar: Y que dices hija aceptas

Pilar: es una broma acepto mama al fin podre volve yuju

Entonces corre a alistar maletas.

Mientras en Argentina:

El sol brillaba en buenos aires y desde lejos se veía una casa de un piso de donde se distinguia a un chico con un teléfono mientra se bañaba era un chico de pelo erizado y ojos rojos quien estaba hablando con alguien

Paco: hola señora se encuentra pilar

Mama de pilar: esta durmiendo si quieres deja tu mensaje yo le digo

Paco: dígale que la extraño y que algún dia ire a visitarla

Mama de pilar: ya yo le digo

Luego de bañarse salio a cambiarse tenia un polo rojo y unos jeans azules después bajo a desayunar

Paco: buenos días mama buenos días papa

Papa y Mama de paco: buenos días hijo

Paco: hoy es un dia muy feliz para mi dijo de manera optimista

Papa de Paco: hijo te ha llegado una carta

Paco: si¡ dámela ojala sea de pilar

En eso ve la carta y se sorprende cuando en la carta decía nova nitza

Carta: Querido alumno usted a sido acreedora de una beca de estudio en la universidad técnica de nova nitza en el cual tendrá el apoyo necesario para que pueda cumplir su sueño y estudiar la carrera que usted guste espero su respuesta hasta el lunes atte:G

Papa de paco: y que dice

Paco: dice que gane una beca para estudiar en la universidad técnica de nova nitza

Papa de paco: de verdad y que dices quieres ir alla

Paco: no ahí nomas

Mama De Paco: habrá nova nock

Paco: esta bien mama vamos

Entonces paco sube a arreglar maletas

Y asi todos se dispusieron a empacar sus cosas y a pasar sus últimos días en sus países

1 Semana Despues

Llegaban cada uno de sus países y se dirigieron a instalarse en las nuevas casas que de hecho compraron cada uno de sus padres ya después de instalarse y desempacar sus cosas por fin estaban de nuevo en la cuidad que los vio nacer

1 dia después:

Con Serio:

Serio se baño y se arreglo para irse directamente a la universidad técnica de nova nitza entonces al llegar vio una gran universidad llenos de estudiantes que se dirigían a inscribirse entonces el se dirigio a buscar donde estaba la categoría de becados entonces vio un porton grande que decía becados pero por urgencia de su organismo quizo ir al baño entonces se tuvo que ir al baño

Con Azul:

Ella llego y vio una universidad llenos de estudiantes que se dirigían a inscribirse entonces ella se fue a buscar la sección de becados pero como no sabia se limito a preguntar a todos pero nadie sabia entonces se fue a buscar a quien le ayudara a buscar asi que vio a un chico salir del baño y se dirigio hacia el y le dijo

Azul: disculpe

Con serio:

Serio salía del baño en eso escuchaba pasos que se acercaban a el entonces el solo decidio ignorarla hasta que esa persona que se acercaba a el le dijo

¿?: disculpe

Aquí empieza el reencuentro

Con Serio

Entonces serio volteo y se quedo en shock cuando vio que era una chica de un cabello rubio hasta la cintura ojos azules y una tez trigeña vestida de un jean azul y un polo rojo manga larga solo atino a decir

Serio: Azul ?

Con Azul

Cuando el chico volteo azul quedo en shock al ver que era un chico de unos 18 años con el pelo pelianaranjado y sus verdes claros Quien estaba con un jean negro y un polo amarillo solo atino a decir

Azul: Serio?

Con Serio y azul

Ellos se miraban sorprendidos hasta que uno rompió el silencio

Serio: Azul eres tu ?

Azul: serio eres tu ?

Entonces se abrazan fuertemente hasta que azul empieza a brotar lagrimas por los ojos y serio se dio cuenta y la miro a la cara

Azul: no sabes cuanto te he extrañado amigo

Serio: y yo a ti azul

Azul: y que haces aquí en nova nitza no estabas en peru ?

Serio: si estaba en peru pero me llego una carta de la universidad técnica de nova nitza y me dijeron que había ganado una beca para estudiar aquí

Azul: "en serio a mi también mira" entonces le muestra la carta

Serio: Uhmmm que extraño quien será ese tal ¿G?

Azul: no se pero yo me encuentro feliz de que estes aquí

Serio: yo también

Entonces se vuelven a abrazar

¿?: ustedes no cambian cierto

Azul y Serio: pi..pi..pi..pilar

Pilar: si hola

Entonces ellos saltan y abrazan a pilar

Azul y Serio: que alegría nos da verte y que te hacer venir por aquí

Pilar: ah nada es que recibi una carta que decía que había ganado una beca para estudiar aquí

Azul y Serio: que? Tu también

Pilar: si me lo mando un tal ¿g?

Azul: eso ya no importa lo bueno es que estamos juntos otra vez pero que lastima que paco no haya tenido esta suerte

¿?: eso es lo que piensan se ve que soy un genio no jeje

Entonces voltean solo para ver a cierta persona de cabello erizado y ojos color rojo por lo cual corren y se tiran encima de el

Azul, Serio y Pilar: paco que alegría verte

Paco: si a mi también me da gusto verlos chicos" dice el un poco que se asficciaba por el peso de los tres

Serio: no me digas también te llego una carta

Paco: exacto pero que extraño por que justo los cuatro recibimos una beca de un tal ¿G?

Serio: sabes si es algo extraño pero….

Justo en ese momento un hombre los interrumpe

¿?: Ustedes son los becados

Los 4: si

¿?: bueno vengan" entonces el hombre los lleva por toda la universidad hasta que llegan a una oficina donde dice "Dirección" pasen siéntense entonces los 4 se sientan bueno el motivo de por que les di las becas es porque necesitamos de nuevo a los combo niños

Paco, Serio, Azul y Pilar: ¿Queeee? Y como saben que somos ellos si ni siquiera lo conocemos a usted ni usted a nosotros.

¿?: créanme los conozco mas de los que ustedes piensan

Serio: Queee?

En eso el hombre voltea y se saca el sombrero presentándose como el maestre grinto

Todos se quedan estupefactos pero luego de un rato se abalanzan sobre el

Todos: maestre grinto que alegría verlo

Grinto: no saben cuanto los he extrañado mis niños

Serio: y por que nos trajo yo que sepa todos los divinos fueron encerrados y diadoro esta en la cárcel y gomez es un inventor.

Grinto: "bueno esto no lo quiero hablar aquí sino aquí" entonces vuelve a agarra el mismo libro que agarro al comienzo y todos fueron transportados a la sala de entrenamiento

Waooo: dicen al unisono

Paco: wao este lugar es mas grande que el antiguo recinto

En Una pirámide cerca de la ciudad:

Una aldea estaba celebrando su aniversario numero 100 de la creación de la aldea cuando siente un temblor muy fuerte que proviene desde la pirámide entonces se van a investigar

Aldeano: provino de aquí vengan

Entonces todos ven como de la ruinas sale una figura de una mujer con el cabello negro hasta la cintura con un vestido negro (parecido al de maléfica de la bella durmiente

Aldeano: Que es eso ?

¿?: Bueno solo llámenme milan jajajaja en eso dispara un rayo de luz que destruye la aldea por completo

Milan: jajajaja que divertido ahora a buscar una guarida

En eso ve la pirámide

Milan: perfecto lugar para una guarida shock ¡

En eso sale un adolescente de unos 18 años con un un traje (parecido al del jorobado de notre dame pero de color rojo)

Shock: si mi señora

Milan: andando trae todo aquí espero que esta ciudad estea preparada por que la gran milan les hara pagar por encerrarme en ese maldito mundo" en eso ve su brazo un sello "pronto mi amor pronto seras libre solo tengo que buscar un alma pura en donde dejar el sello para que seas libre jajaja"

En el recinto:

Grinto: Bueno jóvenes he aquí los antiguos pergaminos

Todos: waoo

Grinto: bueno ven a esa pareja que esta ahí

Todos: si

Grinto: si ellos son los dioses divinos

Todos: dioses divinos ?

Grinto: si estos dioses divinos son los creadores del mundo dios divino

Todos: además del mundo divino hay un mundo divino dios

Grinto: si mis niños verán esos dioses divinos eran milan diosa de la maldad y sirsdrack el dios destructor ellos se divertían en nuestro mundo destruyendo ciudades, asesinando familias, y hasta torturar animales por diversión pero cansados de ver como ellos destruían todo varios capoeiristas fueron al mundo dios divino a buscar a los elementales los divinos del aire, fuego, tierra y agua quienes tenían el mismo poder que ellos asi que se les enfrentaron derrotándolos por completos y encerrándolos en el mundo dios divino por 200 años hasta que un dia lo inevitable paso un dia sus hijos buscaron los portales donde habían sido encerrados y empezaron a destruir todo de nuevo pero esta vez los elementales tuvieron que sacrificar sus vidas lamento decirte esto serio pero tu padre fue uno de ellos

Serio: Quee ? Pero si mama me dijo que el murió en un accidente de transito Me engaño todo este tiempo

Grinto: no serio yo le dije a tu mama que no te contara nada por que sino estarías en un gran peligro el murió tratando de protegerte

Serio: ah ya veo y que le paso a el ?

Grinto: Ps veras cuando milan fue liberada otra vez empezó a destruir todo y mataba a la gente junto a sirsdrack. los elementales no tuvieron mas remedio que usar el sello de kitza que consistía en dejar su forma inmortal y convertirse en energía pura para asi poder encerrar a milan y sirsdrack en un sello pero por desgracia solo sirsdrack fue encerrado milan logro liberarse antes de ser encerrada después de una larga lucha yo y cabeza la encerramos usando "la super explosión divina" encerrándola en el mundo dios divino pero nosotros sabíamos que eso no la detendría para siempre y antes de ser encerrada juro que iba a volver cuando menos la esperemos después tuvimos que esperar hasta que ustedes crecieran para poder entrenarlos ya que serio tu tienes el elemento tierra que te fue heredado por tu padre, azul el elemento aire heredado por su tátara tátara abuela pani, paco el de fuego heredado por su tátara tátara abuelo six y pilar el del agua heredado por su tátara tátara abuela micuy hace una semana los elementales me manifestaron en un sueño que milan iba a ser liberada pronto por eso los traje aquí bueno niños están listos

Todos: si maestre

Grinto: entonces lo primero vamos a devolverles sus espiritus animales

Paco: al fin otra vez volveré a ser un toro siiii ¡

En eso grinto saca las mascaras y las pone en un altar llenos de flores de color naranja, morada, verde y roja y con varias escrituras desconocidas

Grinto: niños pónganse cada uno al frente de su mascara

Entonces cada uno se pone al frente de su mascara

Grinto: ahora mediten comuníquense con sus espiritus animales y pídanles que se fusiones de nuevo con sus cuerpos asi después repitan estas palabras oh espiritus animales necesitamos de su ayuda y explíquenles lo de milan y luego hagan lo que ellos les pidan quedo claro

Todos: si maestre

Entonces todos se pone a meditar el primero en concentrarse fue serio, luego azul, después paco y al ultimo pilar luego ellos aparecen en un tipo de pradera donde hay varios animales entonces empiezan a buscar a sus respectivos animales

Pilar: iguana donde estas

Iguana: hola pilar cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Serio: tigrillo donde estas

Tigrillo: hola serio ya no soy un tigrillo ahora soy un tigre

Azul: águila donde estas

Aguila: hola azul que pasa

Paco: toro donde te encuentras

Toro: hola paco cuanto tiempo ha pasado

Los 4 animales: y que los trae por ahí niños

Todos: oh animales misticos necesitamos de su ayuda

Toro: que paso niños

Serio: venimos de parte del maestre grinto y nos ha dicho que milan ha regresado

Los animales: mi…mi…mi…milan oh no esto es serio

Serio: si por eso vinimos a pedirles que se fusionen con nuestros cuerpos otra vez para poder enfrentarnos a milan por favor se los rogamos

Animales: esta bien pero deben jurar que usaran solo nuestro poder para el bien y por favor usenlos con sabiduría.

Toro: Ya bueno miren nosotros le daremos nuestros poderes cuando vean un rayo dirigiéndose a ustedes tienen que decir " yo su nombre te acepto a ti el nombre de su animal y a tus poderes para usarlos en contra del mal" y luego despejen su mente y de ahí en el mundo terrenal estarán irradiando un aura cada uno de diferente color y luego cuando el maestre grinto diga que habran los ojos ustedes ábranlos y hagan una pequeña super explosión a sus mascaras y de ahí dejen que sus mascaras hagan lo demás entendieron niños.

Todos: si

Toro: bueno a su posición

Entonces todos se ponen en posición de meditación, En eso los animales empieza a irradiar un aura roja cada uno de ellos sale un rayo quienes se dirigen directamente a los chicos

Aguila: yo el águila sagrada te cedo a ti azul mi espíritu animal para que lo uses con sabiduria

En eso lanza un rayo hacia azul

Azul: yo azul te acepto a ti aguila y a tus poderes para usarlos en contra del mal

Tigre: yo el tigre sagrado te cedo a ti serio mi espíritu animal para que lo uses con sabiduria

Serio: yo serio te acepto a ti tigre y a tus poderes para usarlos en contra del mal

Toro: yo el toro sagrado te cedo a ti paco mi espíritu animal para que lo uses con sabiduria

Paco: yo paco te acepto a ti toro y a tus poderes para usarlos en contra del mal

Iguana: yo la iguana sagrada te cedo a ti pilar mi espíritu animal para que lo uses con sabiduria

Pilar: yo Pilar te acepto a ti iguana y a tus poderes para usarlos en contra del mal

En el recinto grinto ve como los chicos empiezan a irradiar un aura entonces

Grinto: chicos ahora habran los ojos

Todos: "mini super explosion"

entonces los 4 lanzan sus rayos hacia sus mascaras entonces de ellas empieza a salir una luz intensa cuando la luz se dispersa salen los 4 animales quienes al salir se dirigen hacia los chicos provocando otro destello de luz pero esta vez mas intenso que ciega hasta a toda la universidad cuando la luz desaparecen grinto ve a los chicos ya transformados

Grinto: niños

Todos: no niños no, somos los combo niños y estamos de vuelta

Grinto: y ahora cual es su misión

Paco: venceremos y derrotaremos a milan

Pilar: y no dejaremos que ocurran desgracias en nuestra ciudad

Azul: y esta vez nada nos podrá separar

Serio: y esta vez papa tu muerte no será en vano

Todos: combo niños vámonos siiii ¡ dicen mientras levantan las manos

Mientras desde otra parte alguien los vigilaba

Milan: asi que estos son los protectores de la ciudad bueno esperemos que estén preparados por que desde ahora ya no voy a tener piedad y nadie repito nadie me podrá detener jajajajaja" en eso ve unos cristales que están en una bolsa "pero necesitare ayuda jajaja" dice mientra ve los cristales y va tomando la forma de una chica de 18 años

Narrador: Milan se ha liberado y esta dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para dominar este mundo pero podrán nuestros héroes afrontar lo que se les viene enterense en el próximo capitulo

Escenas del capitulo siguiente

Hola me llamo azul "uyy Quien es esa chica que pasa todo el tiempo con mi serio no me agrada

Serio: guau es muy linda

Azul: serio no te dejes engañar ella no es quien crees que es

Milan: jajaja niña tonta usare a tu amiguito para mis propios propósitos y tu no podras hacer nada para detenerme

Azul: eso lo veremos maldita arpía En el próximo capitulo de El Ataque De Los Dioses Divinos un ser misterioso: Azul siente la fuerza de los celos. No te preocupes serio yo te salvare

Bueno hasta aquí dejo este capitulo si les gusto y quieren que siga escribiendo hagamenlo saber en los rewievs bueno hasta entonces amiga y gracias por leerlo chau besos y abrazos


	2. celia la diosa celosa

Hola amigos lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic espero sea de su agrado bueno sin más que decir comencemos

Narrador: en el capítulo anterior de este fic los cuatro combo niños recibieron una beca para estudiar en la universidad pero no pensaban que el que les envió esa beca fue el maestre grinto quien después de revelar su identidad les conto a los chicos acerca de una leyenda que los hará enfrentarse a un nuevo enemigo

Grinto: Bueno jóvenes he aquí los antiguos pergaminos

Todos: waoo

Grinto: bueno ven a esa pareja que está ahí

Todos: si

Grinto: si ellos son los dioses divinos

Todos: ¿dioses divinos?

Grinto: si estos dioses divinos son los creadores del mundo dios divino

Todos: además del mundo divino hay un mundo divino dios

Grinto: si mis niños verán esos dioses divinos eran milan diosa de la maldad y sirsdrack el dios destructor ellos se divertían en nuestro mundo destruyendo ciudades, asesinando familias, y hasta torturar animales por diversión pero cansados de ver como ellos destruían todo varios capoeiristas fueron al mundo dios divino a buscar a los elementales los divinos del aire, fuego, tierra y agua quienes tenían el mismo poder que ellos asi que se les enfrentaron derrotándolos por completos y encerrándolos en el mundo dios divino por 200 años hasta que un dia lo inevitable paso un dia sus hijos buscaron los portales donde habían sido encerrados y empezaron a destruir todo de nuevo pero esta vez los elementales tuvieron que sacrificar sus vidas lamento decirte esto serio pero tu padre fue uno de ellos

Serio: Quee ? Pero si mama me dijo que el murió en un accidente de transito Me engaño todo este tiempo

Grinto: no serio yo le dije a tu mama que no te contara nada por que sino estarías en un gran peligro el murió tratando de protegerte

Serio: ah ya veo y que le paso a el ?

Grinto: Ps veras cuando milan fue liberada otra vez empezó a destruir todo y mataba a la gente junto a sirsdrack. los elementales no tuvieron mas remedio que usar el sello de kitza que consistía en dejar su forma inmortal y convertirse en energía pura para asi poder encerrar a milan y sirsdrack en un sello pero por desgracia solo sirsdrack fue encerrado milan logro liberarse antes de ser encerrada después de una larga lucha yo y cabeza la encerramos usando "la super explosión divina" encerrándola en el mundo dios divino pero nosotros sabíamos que eso no la detendría para siempre y antes de ser encerrada juro que iba a volver cuando menos la esperemos después tuvimos que esperar hasta que ustedes crecieran para poder entrenarlos ya que serio tu tienes el elemento tierra que te fue heredado por tu padre, azul el elemento aire heredado por su tátara tátara abuela pani, paco el de fuego heredado por su tátara tátara abuelo six y pilar el del agua heredado por su tátara tátara abuela micuy hace una semana los elementales me manifestaron en un sueño que milan iba a ser liberada pronto por eso los traje aquí bueno niños están listos

Todos: si maestre

Después de recuperar sus espiritus animales a las afueras de una pirámide un ser maligno los observaba

Milan: asi que estos son los protectores de la ciudad bueno esperemos que estén preparados por que desde ahora ya no voy a tener piedad y nadie repito nadie me podrá detener jajajajaja" en eso ve unos cristales que están en una bolsa "pero necesitare ayuda jajaja" dice mientra ve los cristales y va tomando la forma de una chica de 18 años

Podran nuestros héroes detener a este ser maligno y que sorpresas les tendrá milan entérense ahora

Capitulo 2 – Un ser misterioso: Azul siente la fuerza de los celos

Era un dia bello en nova nitza los pajaros cantaban, el sol brillaba y la risas de los niños se escuchaban por doquier pero vamos con nuestro héroe

Mientras en la casa de serio

Serio: "bostezo" bueno hoy será un gran dia

Mama de serio: hijo baja a desayunar

Serio: "ya voy mama" entonces se va a la cocina

Mama de serio: buenos dia hijo

Serio: buenos días mama

Mama de serio: listo para tu primer dia de universidad

Serio: si mama no puedo creer que azul, paco y pilar hallan venido también sobre todo no puedo creer que vuelva a ver a zul

Mama de Serio: wau si que te gusta esa chica no

Serio: si mama me gusta mucho y nadie va a cambiar lo que siento por ella

Mama de serio: bueno hijo no te demores que no quieres llegar tarde a tu primer dia

Serio: si mama bueno ya me voy chau besos

Entonces se va feliz pensando en ver a azul hoy en clases y de tanta alegría empieza a cantar

HE VUELTO A AMAR – ZONA

Serio: la he vuelto a ver después de tanto tiempo y he vuelto a sentir amor por ti es algo hermoso sentir mariposas de amor en el corazón por ti. (coro) he vuelto a sentir amor por ella por que el tiempo no ha borrado de mi corazón sus huellas (x2). Ahora he vuelto a encontrarte yo quisiera olvidarte pero no puedo mi corazón dice no puedo sacarte como voy a borrarte de mi vida arrancarte pero si fuiste tu la que me enseño como pude amarte es que no entiendo no comprendo poco a poco pasa el tiempo y no es mentira si te digo que en el corazón te tengo los recuerdos me mantienen vivo eso que yo te confieso cupido dile que lo que siento por ella es inmenso no he podido olvidar el amor que yo siento por ti eres simplemente para mi (coro) he vuelto a sentir amor por ella por que el tiempo no ha borrado de mi corazón sus huellas (x2)

Aunque el tiempo ha pasado yo de ti no me olvidado por que siempre estuviste en mi corazón por que fueron tus recuerdos tus besos tan intensos (recordando los besos que ella le dio en la mejilla) que no me hacen olvidarte mi amor déjame decirte que aun tengo tus huellas tu sabes bien que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan los divinos siempre nos daban problemas por eso que nuestra relación nunca existiera pero mi amor lo tengo , lo llevo, lo siento aquí en mis venas, tu eres mi mundo, eres mi vida, eres como mi estrella la amistad que tuvimos fue la mas linda, fue sincera ¿Cómo que pedirte que esteas conmigo eso yo quisiera? (coro) he vuelto a sentir amor por ella por que el tiempo no ha borrado de mi corazón sus huellas, he vuelto a sentir amor por ella por que el tiempo no ha borrado de mi corazón sus huellas aaa aaaa.

Ahí termina de cantar en eso ve que ya es tarde entonces se va por un callejón para llegar temprano ya que por ahí es el único atajo hacia la universidad cuando esta por llegar al final del callejon no se da cuenta y choca con una figura por lo que ellos dos se caen

Serio: "eyy fíjate por donde va.. va..vas" en eso ve la figura de una chica de 18 años con ojos naranjas, cabellos rubio hasta la cintura vestida de un jean negro y una camisa a cuadros roja con blanco

¿?: discúlpame fue mi error estas bien amigo

Serio: si perdón no me fije por donde iba

¿?: hay que bueno por cierto me llamo Melanie

Serio: yo serio mucho gusto

Melanie: serio? Bonito nombre

Serio: "gracias" lo dice un poco sonrojado

Melanie: y a donde te dirigias con tanta prisa

Serio: me iba a la universidad y como era tarde quise tomar un atajo y por eso choque contigo

Melanie: yo también voy para aya si quieres nos podemos ir juntos

Serio: si claro

Melanie: ps corre que se nos hace tarde" entonces se va corriendo

Serio: guau es muy bonita" dice el luego se va corriendo

Entonces todo el camino se ponen a hablar

Seri: y que te gusta hacer cuando tienes tiempo libre ?

Melanie: me gusta pintar, escribir poemas y cantar canciones

Serio: en serio a mi también

Melanie: wau y que carrera estudias ?

Serio: derecho

Melanie: en serio yo también

Serio: wau tenemos muchas cosas en común" lo dice un poco sonrojado

Melanie: si y mucho" lo dice ella también sonrojada

Entonces siguen caminando

Mientras en la universidad

Ya todos se encontraban en la puerta de la universidad entre ellos paco, pilar y azul quienes se preguntaban por que serio se demoraba

Paco: oigan por que serio se tardara tanto yo que sepa el nunca llega tarde

Pilar: si que extraño

Azul: si es muy extraño por que fui a su casa en la mañana y su mama me dijo que ya había salido

En eso paco ve a serio quien llega con Melanie corriendo y dice

Paco: ps creo que te ganaron azul jeje

Azul: Que ? entonces voltea y ve a serio llegando con Melanie y entonces empieza a sentir como se le hervia la sangre y como su mirada de preocupación se cambiaba a una de odio nuestra heroína estaba sintiendo el sentimiento al que nosotros llamamos los celos

Serio: hola chicos

Paco y Pilar. Hola serio

Pilar: y no nos vas a presentar a tu nueva amiguita" lo dice de una manera picarona

Serio: ah si ella es…

Azul: chicos vamos rápido que se nos hace tarde" lo dice de una manera media molesta

Todos: 0.o

Serio y Melanie: ahí vamos

Pilar: y a esta que le pasa?

Paco: creo que alguien esta celosa" dice el de manera burlona

Pilar: hayyy madura paco

Paco: que ?

Entonces entran al aula donde estaban los mismos estudiantes que estaban con ellos en la escuela Quienes decidieron estudiar derecho (si ps verán para que sea mas fácil llamarlos a la hora de que haya un divino suelto sea mas fácil sacarlos de aula) bueno ellos entran y luego entra una señora de unos 30 año de un cabello negro hasta la cintura (hay imagínense a pilar adulta asi era la profesora)

Profesora: buenos días alumnos o debo decir futuros abogados espero que estén motivados por que hoy conmigo empezaran una nueva vida que es la vida universitaria donde aprenderán a desenvolverse con la sociedad para que sean unos buenos abogados bueno sin más que decir yo me llamo Maritza y seré su profesora todo el ciclo.

Buenos después de varias horas de clase los chicos salieron al receso

Pilar: y serio hasta ahora no nos presentas a tu nueva amiguita" dice de una manera picarona

Serio: ah si "sonrojo" ella es Melanie

Pilar: bueno un gusto conocerte Melanie

Paco: eres muy linda Melanie un gusto conocerte" en eso pilar le tira un codazo "AUHH"

Pilar: ups lo siento paco (se ve que azul no es la única que esta celosa ;) )

Melanie: bueno es un gusto conocerlos a todos y tu como te llamas amiga :)

Azul: yo me llamo azul mucho gusto" lo dice de una manera muy seria

Melanie: bueno es un gusto conocerte azul espero seamos buenas amigas

Azul: si buenas amigas :(

Entonces aparece el maestre grinto

Grinto: buenos días chicos disculpa nos podría dejar solo un ratito alumna necesito hablar con los 4

Melanie: si no hay problema yo ya me iba al baño buenos nos vemos después serio" en eso le da un beso en la mejilla y se va cosa que a azul lo dejo con una expresión molesta y en sus pensamientos

Azul: quien se cree ella para besarlo en la mejilla yo soy la única que puede hacerlo

Paco: hola azul estas ahí concéntrate

Azul: si estoy muy concentrada

Pilar: entonces sabes que tenemos que ir al recinto no

Azul: si si ya se

Entonces el maestre, paco, pilar, serio y azul se van pero en eso azul voltea para ver a Melanie irse pero en eso Melanie la ve de reojo a azul mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción

En el recinto:

Grinto: bueno niños es hora de entrenar por que tengo que enseñarles un nuevo movimiento

Paco: y cual es ese movimiento ?

Grinto: dentro de un rato lo sabran pero primero díganme como les fue hoy ?

Paco: genial me encanto la clase

Todos: 0.o

Paco: digo digo que aburrida estaba la clase jeje

Grinto: y a ti serio ?

Serio: genial maestre

Grinto: veo que acabas de conocer a una chica muy linda no

Azul: bueno maestre estamos aca para aprender el movimiento no para discutir sobre la nueva amiga de serio" lo dice muy molesta

Todos: 0.o

Pilar: azul estas bien

Azul: si porque la pregunta ?

Serio: porque tu nunca gritas asi

Azul: no como crees

Paco: creo que alguien aquí esta celosaaaa" lo dice el de manera burlona

Azul: hay madura paco yo estar celosa por favor no digas tonterías

Serio: estas celosa azul

Azul: no por que todos dicen que estoy celosa" lo dice gritando

Grinto: mis niños no discutan aprendan esto "Los celos son el mayor de los males, y el que menos mueve a compasión a la persona que los causa" "bueno niños dicho esto vengan tenemos que aprender el nuevo movimiento bueno verán cualquier dia puede pasar que los dioses divinos que tengo aquí en esta bolsa sean robados por milan y ella los usara en contra de ustedes y como manera defensiva los elementales también sabían esto asi que hicieron un sello protector y como sabían que milan es demasiado fuerte pensaron que los poderes de los dioses divinos serian útiles para detenerla asi que hicieron el sello de nitzak el cual pusieron en todos los dioses divinos para cuando sean absorbidos el portador del tótem obtuviera sus poderes y los usara contra milan asi que hoy les enseñare a como hacer "la super absorción divina"

Todos: waoo genial ¡

Grinto: bueno vengan niños es fácil de hacer pero necesita mucha concentración miren ustedes cuando se enfrentaban a los divinos ustedes usaban la super explosión para encerrarlos en cualquier objeto material no

Todos: si

Grinto: bueno ustedes harán lo mismo pero esta vez no golpearan el suelo sino que va a pensar en el portador del tótem luego digan "super absorción divina" y lanzen sus energías al portador del tótem y luego el tiene que decir "combo absorción" y luego dirige su energía hacia el dios divino y el absorvera sus poderes y listo ahí esta

Todos: bueno esto es fácil

Grinto: bueno eso es todo pueden regresar a clases" entonces los transporta a clases

Despues de clase Azul se dirige a donde serio para acompañarlo a su casa pero se da cuenta de que serio ya no estaba y cuando mira por la ventana ve a serio con Melanie yéndose acompañados a sus casas entonces ella se va a su casa.

En casa de azul:

Ella estaba en su cuarto pensando sobre todo lo sucedido hoy cuando se le ocurrio hacer una locura

Azul: como puedo hacer para que serio se fije en mi y no en esa esa como se llame piensa azul

Entonces ve la televisión y empieza a ver una novela donde una chica para que su amigo se fije en ella se ve forzada a hacer algo que nunca pensó hacer

Azul: lo tengo lo tengo jajaja

Al dia siguiente

Azul: espero que funcione

Entonces azul agarra una cortadora de pelo y se empieza a cortar su cabello después va a su armario y saca un uniforme como los que usan las japonesas en las escuelas pero este no le quedaba muy bien ya que había crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que lo uso para Halloween pero igual se lo puso luego se fue a su cajita de cosméticos y se pinto sus pestanas, sus uñas y se puso lápiz labial y luego salio de su casa para la universidad

En la universidad:

Serio, pilar y paco estaban esperando a azul

Serio: por que azul se demora tanto ella nunca lo hace

Pilar: si ella no es asi ha estado rara últimamente

Paco: yo sigo pensando que esta celosa

Cuando pilar está apunto de gritarle a paco se ve a una multitud de hombres que se van corriendo diciendo "mira a esa mamacita" entonces los 3 voltean para ver que esa chica por la cual todos estaban embobados era nada más y nada menos que azul quien estaba pasando por los hombre que le abrían paso para que pasara mientras ella se dirigía a sus amigos todo sensualmente

Serio y paco se quedaron embobados al ver a azul mas hermosa que antes entonces ellos están con corazones en los ojos entonces pilar al ver como paco mira a azul le mete un sape

Pilar: paco reacciona

Paco: es que se ve tan bien que ¡ la invitaria a salir auu auu auu

Entonces pilar le mete otro sape

Paco: auhh esta bien pilar

En eso azul se acerca

Azul: hola chicos" lo dice de una manera sexy

Serio: ho..ho…ho..hola a..a…azul" dice tartamudeando

Azul: que solo eso no me vas a abrazar

Entonces serio la abraza y se aleja rápidamente estaba muy nervioso al ver a azul vestida de esa manera

Azul: y no me quieres acompañar al aula serio" lo dice mientras recorre su dedo por todo su pecho

Serio: si vamos" lo dice el cuando misteriosamente empieza a volar, con corazones en los ojos y botando baba como un rio

Pilar: bueno paco hay que entrar

Al entrar al aula todos los hombres estaban parándose para darle asiento a azul pero la profesora dijo

Maritza: azul siéntate ahí donde hay un lugar vacio

Entonces se sienta dejando al descubierto sus piernas que serio no dejaba de mirar y asi se la paso mirando las piernas de azul casi toda la clase hasta que.

Melanie: buenos días profesora lamento la demora puedo pasar

Maritza: si pasa

Entonces serio se levanta y dice

Melanie: hola Melanie ven siéntate aquí

Entonces Melanie se sienta junto a el y azul lo ve y dice

Azul: hay como la odio

Entonces al terminar las clases serio se va al baño luego sale y cuando esta por doblar la esquina azul lo agarra y lo arrincona contra la pared

Azul: hola serio

Serio: ho..hoo..hola azul" lo dice tartamudeando

Azul: no quieres acompañarme a casa mas tarde si quieres te doy un premio" dice ella mientras acerca su boca sexymente a la nariz de serio quien estaba mas rojo que un tomate cuando esta a punto de hablar aparece la innombrable aparece Melanie

Melanie: hola serio te acuerdas que me dijiste que me ibas a mostrar la biblioteca

Serio: si si vamos

Entonces se va

Azul: hay como la odio la odio la odio ni siquiera vestida asi puedo llamar su atención entonces se va al baño a cambiarse pero en eso escucha a Melanie

Melanie: disculpa serio tengo que ir al baño espérame si

Entonces Melanie se va al baño con azul quien se le va acercando de manera amenzanante entonces Melanie entra al baño entonces azul se pone al otro lado de la puerta y escucha

Shock: ama ya tenemos todo listo

Melanie: ya ok solo tengo que entrar a esa dirección y sacar los cristales pero me tengo que encargar de una molestia antes esa chica sospecha algo tengo que destruirla jajajja

Azul: lo sabia ella no es quien dice ser ella es milan

Entonces azul se va del baño y se esconde entonces Melanie sale y se dirige a la dirección y azul la sigue entonces Melanie entra y agarra el libro que tenia el tótem de mono y se dirige hacia el recinto con azul siguiéndola entonces ella ve como Melanie saca la bolsa con los cristales y dice

Melanie: ahora que tengo a los dioses divinos podre usarlos para destruir a esos mocosos insolente jajajaja

Azul: asi eso es lo que crees" dice ella escondida entonces ella sale del recinto y se esconde en la silla del director cuando Melanie sale del recinto azul la sorprende

Azul: hola que gusto verte Melanie o debo decir milan" dice volteando la silla

Milan: bueno parece que alguien ya se dio cuenta que inteligente eres

Azul: milan si no quieres problemas tienes que darme esos cristales y quiero que te alejes de serio

Milan: aww que lindo la niña se enamoro de su amigo que lindo pero no lo usare para mis propios propósitos jajaja

Azul: cállate arpía entonces va y le lanza una patada entonces milan se levanta y le tira un puñete en el estomago que hace retroceder a azul pero ella se reincorpora rápido y le lanza un puñete y la saca volando en eso Melanie escucha a serio acercarse y grita

Melanie: no no me pegues azul no me pegues por favor

Serio: Melanie

Azul: hay no seas llorona

Entonces serio entra a la dirección y ve la escena

Serio: azul que demonios haces

Entonces Melanie se le acerca a serio

Melanie: estaba aquí buscando al director cuando ella entro y me empezó a golpear snif snif fue horrible

Serio: azul que te pasa

Azul. Espera serio ella no es quien crees que es ella es milan

Serio: milan no digas tontería no puedo creer que hayas echo esto azul deja tus celos ya ya me cansaron vamos Melanie te llevare a curar tus heridas

Melanie: si vamos

Azul: espera serio ah ahora que hago

¿?: Asi que tu eres esa niña a quien mi ama me mando a destruir no

Azul: que quien ers

¿?: bueno yo soy Celia la diosa divina de los celos y mi ama milan me mando a destruirte pero como veo que tiene muchos celos en tu corazón creo que puedo usarte jajajajaja" entonces le lanza un rayo a azul que la deja inconsiente

2 horas después

Pilar: azul azul despierta que paso

Entonces azul se despierta

Azul: no me acuerdo pilar que paso

Pilar: bueno anda a la enferemeria dile que te den una pastilla

Azul: si tienes razón" entonces se va cuando llega a la enfermería escucha a serio y Melanie

Serio: bueno ya estas curada

Melanie: gracias serio yo

Entonces ella se acerca y le planta un beso a serio quien le también se deja llevar por el momento cuando entra azul por la puerta y ve la escena entonces se enoja

Azul: aya veo tu confias en ella pero no en mi no

Serio: espera azul puedo explicarlo yo

Azul: serio tu me creiste y en ves de creerme la besaste

Entonces azul empieza a irradiar un aura negra que la hace crecer mas de 2 metros

Serio: azul que te pasa calmate

Azul: que me calme que me calme no me voy a calmaaaarrrrrrrrrrr

Entonces azul deja de crecer y sus ojos empieza cambiar de un color rojo y pierde la razón entonces empieza a destruir la universidad entonces en ese momento llegan paco y pilar

Paco: que paso serio?

Serio: no se bese a Melanie y azul nos vio y empezó a crecer y y no se como paso

¿?: yo puedo decirte que paso

Serio: Que ? Quien eres tu

¿?: bueno déjame presentarme yo soy Celia la diosa divina de los celos y la mas hermosa de todos los dioses divinos jajajaa

Serio: que le hiciste a azul maldita

Melanie: jajajajajajaja

Serio: que?

Melanie: no puedo creer que mi plan haya funcionado

Serio: entonces tu estuviste detrás de todo esto

Melanie: si fue fácil engañarte niño tonto ahora tu amiga esta bajo mi control jajajaja" dice ella mientras va tomando su forma original

Serio: entonces eras milan todo este tiempo iaggg entonces bese a una anciana

Milan: maldito mocoso a quien le dices vieja insolente bueno no tengo tiempo para darte el castigo que mereces Celia acaba con ellos

Entonces ella desaparece y deja a Celia encargada de la situación

Celia: ahora que su amiga esta bajo mi control ustedes serán destruidos fácilmente azul encárgate de ellos ahora

Azul: si maestre

Serio: no azul reacciona por favor no dejes que te controle

Azul: ahora si me crees no después de que me trataste mal quieres que te perdone jamas lo hare jajaja ahora te destruiré a ti

Entonces azul se le acerca a serio e intenta golpearlo pero pilar lo agarra y lo saca de ahí antes de que sea pisoteado

Pilar: serio tienes que hacer entrar en razón a azul tu eres el único que puede hacerlo vamos anda serio

Serio: pero si me quiere destruir no creo lograrlo

Paco: serio azul te quiere y no creo que ella te odie sino que esta bajo el control de Celia

Serio: tienes razón paco vayan distraigan a Celia y yo hare entrar en razón a azul

Paco: si combo niños vámonos

Entonces pilar y paco se van a distraer a Celia

Pilar: oye diosa divina asi que eres la mas hermosa de los dioses ps para mi estas muy vieja ajjaa

Celia: muchachita insolente ahora veras que tan vieja soy cuando te destruya entonces empieza a perseguir a pilar mientras paco va a salvar a los ciudadanos

Mientras con azul y serio:

Azul: serio donde estas solo quiero aplastarte y romperte los huesos ven amigo

Serio: "pensando" cielos que hago oh ya se

Serio: oye azul me quieres ps ven por mi

Entonces serio se va corriendo mientras azul lo persigue

Entonces serio lleva a azul a un lago y el corre hasta que se queda quieto y le pone el pie a azul lo que la hace resbalar y cae al agua

Serio: si

Azul: aahhh esta blusa era nueva pagaras por eso serioooo

Entonces ella empieza a perseguirlo de nuevo pero esta vez serio lleva a azul a un cable eléctrico y la hace chocar contra el cable por lo que ella se electrocuta y cae al piso

Serio: uff por poco ahora a sa…sa…sa..salllvar" dice por que se da cuenta que azul esta detrás de el y dice "hola azul jijiji"

Azul: esta vez pagaras serio por arruinar mi blusa entonces ella lanza un puñete al piso y serio la esquiva pero de repente con su otro brazo golpea a serio lanzándolo contra un muro dejándolo mal herido

Serio: rayos ya fui estoy perdido

Entonces azul lo agarra y empieza a aplastar con sus manos por lo que el empieza a gritar tan fuerte que hace que pilar se distraiga y Celia aproveche para tirarle un puñete lanzándola lejos dejándola inconsiente

Entonces paco después de terminar de salvar a las personas escucha los gritos de serio y va en su ayuda entonces corre y salta

Paco: azul reacciona estas aplastando a serio a la persona que mas quieres en el mundo" entonces intenta tirarle una patada pero azul lo ve

Azul: no te metas paco" y le tira una patada dejándolo inconsiente

Serio: paco no ahh ahhhhh aaaaaaahhhhh

Celia : jajaja ahora serán destruidos y no pueden hacer nada jajaja

Serio: azul si me escuchas reacción por favor

Azul: jajaja ahora a aplastarte completamente" dice mientras lo va aplastando entonces

Serio: lo siento azul

Entonces azul reaccióna y suelta a serio entonces ella va regresando a su tamaño normal

Azul: oh no serio estas bien

Serio: si no es nada grave anda la divina tiene tu tótem tocalo esta en su espalda" luego el se desmaya

Azul: maldita arpía pagaras por lo que hiciste

Entonces ella empieza a tirarle puñetes a Celia pero ella le agarra la mano y la lanza lejos haciendo que chanque con un carro entonces tiene una idea y empieza a manejar el carro directamente hacia Celia quien lo esquiva haciendo que este choque cuando Celia se va a buscar a azul se da cuenta de que azul no esta en el carro

Celia: que demonios ¡

Azul: hola Celia me buscabas" dice azul mientras se acerca a su tótem y lo toca tótem toca transforma

Las luces se iluminan y los 4 chicos se empiezan a transformar

Todos: combo niños vámonos

Celia: creen que tranformados me van a ganar si no saben ustedes no son los únicos que se pueden tranformarrr" dice ella mientras muestra su forma original una señora vieja de gran tamaño

Pilar: ahora si aparenta su edad jajaaja

Celia: uyy muchacha insolente pagaras por ello

Entonces ella persigue a pilar mientras serio empieza a cortar sogas que están por ahí y lo amarra a dos postes

Serio: oye a que no me atrapas Celia

Celia: ahora veras

Entonces empieza perseguir a serio y entonces se dirige hacia la trampa que dejo serio pero se detiene en seco

Celia: en verdad creías que iba a caer con eso jajaja estúpido

Serio: ese no era mi plan mira

Entonces ve a paco y pilar formando su famosa resortera entonces paco se lanza pero Celia lo esquiva

Celia: jajaja eso también es absurdo

Serio: fase 2 completada ahora azul

Entonces cuando ve azul estaba amarrando sus piernas para que luego paco llegue y la golpee haciéndole caer

Pilar: ahora chicos super absorción divina

Entonces le lanza sus energías a azul y esta se la lanza a Celia "combo absorción" entonces Celia empieza a entrar dentro de azul

Azul: al fin no nos causaras mas problemas

En el recinto

Grinto: bueno azul aprendiste la lección azul

Azul: si que los celos son malos

Entonces váyanse a casa niños están libres

Serio: hola azul discúlpame por o creerte

Azul: no tu perdóname por ponerme asi

Entonces se abrazan

Serio: te acompaño a tu casa

Azul: bueno vámonos

Y se van mientras en la guarida de milan

Milan: bueno Celia no pudo ser capaz de cumplir con una misión tan fácil pero tengo mas subordinados que pueden hacerlo ajajajaj dice mostrando los critales

NARRADOR: Bueno azul aprendio que los celos son malos y solo causan destrucion pero ahora que Milan tiene los cristales nuestros héroes tendrán que afrontar a nuevos enemigos cual será el divino que liberara Melanie averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo

Escenas del próximo capitulo

Serio: hola me llamo serio" huy que vergüenza bailar frente a todos

Azul: no te preocupes serio yo te ayudare

Serio: gracias azul

Bil: no le hagas caso yo tengo la forma para que puedas ganar

Serio: no no confiare en ti yo solo lo lograre en el próximo capitulo un concurso desastroso: bill el dios del baile entra en escena

Bueno esperen hasta el próximo capitulo


	3. bill el dios del baile

Hola amigos lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic espero les guste

DISCLAIMER: La serie no me pertenece a sus creadores quienes todavía no sé cómo se llaman pero Milán, sirsdrack, Maritza, jake y Sofía si me pertenecen bueno sin más que decir aquí vamos

NARRADOR: En el capítulo anterior del ataque de los dioses divinos Milan tomo la forma de una adolescente llamada Milan quien utilizo a serio para recuperar los cristales místicos después de lograr su cometido libero a Celia quien al ver los celos de azul los utilizo para convertirla en un gigante que casi mata a serio pero por suerte logro entrar en razón y fue la primera en lograr la súper absorción divina mientras ellos celebraban Milan parece tener un plan y con los cristales en mano tiene el apoyo de varios dioses que pasara con nuestros héroes averígüenlo ahora

Capítulo 3 - Un concurso desastroso: Bill el dios del baile entra en escena

Era un día bello en nova nitza era un día como todos ya había pasado 1 semana desde el enfrentamiento con Celia y Milán parece no haber tenido un plan en estos días y todos disfrutaban excepto los combo niños quienes tenían que entrenar cada día a la salida

Con los chicos:

Era un día muy difícil ya que los chicos entrenaban bastante duro en este momento estaban haciendo lagartijas

Todos: 95, 96, 97, 98, 99 y 100 listo maestre

Grinto: bueno niños es hora de ir a clases ha venido alguien quien tiene que darles un anuncio

Todos: si

Entonces los transporta a la universidad entonces los chicos se dirigen a clases y ven a un hombre con sombrero quien anda con una cartel en la mano el hombre entra y saluda a la profesora

Hombre. Buenos días señorita Maritza buenos días alumnos hoy les vengo a hacer un anuncio de algo que quizás les guste

Serio: de que crees que se tratara ahora?

Azul: no lo se pero ojala sea divertido

Hombre: bueno como saben estoy buscando nuevos bailarines para que participen en la batallas nacionales de bailes y quiero ver hoy quienes serán los afortunados hoy a las 6:00 pm hare un concurso de baile aquí en la escuela y todos los estudiantes bailaran hasta que quede una pareja la ultimo pareja que quede será la pareja que nos representara en el mundial de baile de estados unidos de 2015 bueno hasta entonces bailarines

Azul: huy que emoción voy a entrar

Pilar: yo tambien

Paco: y yo tambien

Todos: si y nosotros también

Maritza: bueno niños las inscripciones serán en el auditorio general vayan e inscriban..

No pudo terminar por que todos salieron corriendo rápidamente excepto serio quien se quedó pensativo

Maritza: serio que haces aquí no vas a inscribirte

Serio: no maestra no se bailar en publico

Maritza: a ya veo bueno no te preocupes si quieres no te inscribas no es obligatorio

Serio: si maestra" Dice el triste

Maritza: alégrate algún día perderás el miedo a bailar en publico no te preocupes

En el auditorio

Azul: huy no puedo esperar hasta las 6:00 me muero de ancias de bailar esperen y serio

Paco: esta en el salón no quiso levantarse

Azul: umhh bueno lo inscribiré por si acaso no escucho

En otra parte

Serio: huy menos mal que ya se acabaron las inscripciones

Azul: ohh serio no es increíble no puedo esperar a que sea la hora del concurso

Serio: ah si Que pena que no pude inscribirme

Azul: a de eso no te preocupes por que yo te inscribi

Serio: Que ¡ 0.o

Azul: si no es increíble ya quiero verte bailar frente a todos y espero que estes a la hora del sorteo para ver quien va a ser tu pareja

Serio: si azul ahí voy a estar

Azul: perfecto" entonces le da un beso en la mejilla y se va

Serio: oh no que voy a hacer

EN ESO

Grinto: serio ¡

Serio: ahh maestro no me asuste asi

Grinto: lo siento veo que tienes un problema cual es ?

Serio: oh maestre tengo miedo de bailar en publico y no quiero que se rian de mi yo se bailar es mi pasión pero cuando estoy en publico me achico y me asusto

Grinto: oh serio escucha "A nadie le importa si no puedes bailar bien. Levántate y baila. Los grandes bailadores son muy buenos por su pasión" tu tienes que perder ese miedo asi como venciste tu miedo esa vez con sats

Serio: gracias maestre lo intentare

Grinto: bueno anda al auditorio que ya va ser el sorteo

Serio: si entonces el se va al auditorio

En el auditorio

Grinto: bueno niños hoy decidiremos quienes serán las parejas que estarán en el concurso

Entonces grinto empieza revolver los papeles que están dentro de una vasija asi va sacando los papeles

Grinto: 1era pareja pilar y paco, 2da pareja miguel y mili, 3era pareja jake y sofia asi iban sacando las parejas hasta que "ultima pareja serio y azul

Serio: Que ? yo con a…a…azul

Azul: si no es increíble ya quiero ver como bailas

Serio: ahhhhh" y se va corriendo

Todos: 0.o

Azul: ves hasta le emociono la noticia

Serio: oh no que voy a hacer no quiero hacer el ridículo frente a azul bueno esperare un milagro

Mientras alguien los vigilaba por medio de una mosca robot

Milan: oh ya veo asi que el chico no quiere hacer el ridículo frente a su amiguita entonces le dare una ayuda jajaja Dice mientras sostiene un cristal

En otra parte

Serioñyky8ky8: oh que hatgo que hago ik

Grinto: serio llama a los chicos hay un dios divino suelto

Serio: "si maestre" y se va

En la ciudad

Paco: bueno vamos a buscar a ese divino

Azul: si vamos por equipos yo y serio y tu y pilar

Todos: si

Entonces se van a buscar

Con azul y serio

Serio: ves algo azul

Azu: bueno voy a revisar mi divino Berry por aquí

Entonces se van pero encuentran a gente bailando

Serio: que? No crees que hayan soltado a el mariachi loco de nuevo

Azul: no no creo ellos no son dioses divinos

Serio: y quien será entonces

¿?: Bienvenidos a mi fiesta quieren bailar

Serio: que quien eres?

Azul dirige su divino Berry hacia el y dice

Azul: mira serio es bill dios divino del baile y tiene el poder sobre el baile

Serio: sea quien sea hay que devolverlo

Entonces serio salta sobre el pero bill empieza a bailar esquivando sus ataques entonces bill con movimientos de baile empieza a golpear a serio quien sale volando a causa del golpe que bill le dio entonces azul va donde serio y empieza a llamar a paco y a pilar quienes aparecen y le dan un golpe a bill haciendo que este retroceda

Paco: por que no nos invitas a la fiesta eso es descortez

Pilar: si que malo

Azul: pilar, paco ayudenme a buscar su totem

Serio: ah azul yo lo veo desde aquí dice el señalando su cinturón

azul: Entonces anda tocarlo" entonces serio aprovechando que bill esta aturdido por el golpe de paco toca su tótem

Serio: tótem toca transforma

Y los 4 se convierten en animales

Serio: bueno ahora a detenerlo

Bill: ja no podrán contra mi

Paco: eso veremos

Entonces paco rueda hacia el lanzándolo contra un muro luego serio corta una soga mientras pilar se enrolla en el cuerpo de bill haciendo que este se mueva entonces azul agarra la soga y amarra a Bill dejándolo inmóvil luego el cae y queda derrotado y lo encierran en una jaula

Paco: fue fácil

Azul: si muy fácil

Pilar: oh no chicos tenemos que ensayar para el concurso falta una hora

Azul: oh verdad vámonos serio vienes.

Serio: vayan yo orita los alcanzo

Azul: bueno no te demores ah

Serio: si azul

Azul: :)

Entonces los chicos se van

Serio: ahora que hago si voy voy a hacer el ridículo y todavía frente a azul que hago

Bill: creo que tienes un problema no niño

Serio: Que? Si tengo miedo de bailar en público y si hago el ridículo azul se va a reír de mi :(

Bill: pues yo puedo darte algo que puede ayudar solo libérame y te lo doy

Serio: en serio, espera porque tengo que confiar en un dios divino si los divinos te engañan un dios divino que te puede hacer ya pase lo mismo con búfalo y el gecko ya no confió en los divinos

Bill: a ya veo entonces anda ve y haz el ridículo frente al público y frente a azul

Serio: cállate¡

Bill: te daré tiempo para que lo pienses niño

Serio: pff si claro

Entonces serio se va a la escuela y mientras está caminando pero se le ocurre un plan

Azul: hay por que serio se demora tanto

En eso llega serio cojeando

Serio: azul ahh

Azul: hay serio que te paso

Serio: no se estaba caminando pise mal y me lastime mi pie auhh auhh

Azul: hay serio que pena asi no puedes bailar y yo que quería bailar contigo bueno nos vemos mañana

Entonces azul se va toda triste

Serio: oh no que hago no quiero que ella este triste no me queda otra opción

Entonces se va corriendo

Bill: asi que el chico decidio aparecer

Serio: si te libero me daras algo para perder la vergüenza no

Bill: y además ganaras el concuerso

Serio: espero que no me engañes

Bill: no te lo aseguro

Entonces serio lo libera

Bill: toma he aquí el medallón del dios bailarín esto te hará bailar bien y sin vergüenza

Serio: guau gracias

Entonces serio se va a la escuela

Bill: bueno ama fase 1 completada

Milan: genial ahora hagamos que el medallón se encarge de el resto ahora anda al concurso y ve que el plan no tenga fallas

Bill: si maestra el chico no sabe lo que le espera jaajajaja

Entonces serio llega a la escuela y encuentra a azul quien está triste y llorando

Azul: yo que quería bailar con el snif snif

Aparece serio

Serio: azul por que lloras

Azul: serio tu pie

Serio: si ya esta bien anda cámbiate que tenemos un concurso pendiente

Azul: siii" entonces mira el medallón "lindo collar"

Serio: es mi medallón de la suerte ahora vamos

Y se van a cambiarse

Luego en la pista

Hombre: bueno es hora de comenzar nosotros veremos las pareja las parejas que sean señaladas por la luz roja son eliminadas hasta que quede la ultima pareja quien será la pareja ganadora y concursara en el mundial de baile de estados unidos 2015 ahora comienzen

Entones todos empiezan a bailar azul se emociona al ver como serio baila muy bien y los jurados también asi que empiezan a eliminar parejas los primeros fueron telmo y perla, después jake y sofia, luego miguel y mili y asi fueron eliminando parejas hasta que quedaron paco y pilar y serio y azul

Hombre: bueno tenemos a las dos parejas pero solo una tendrá el honor de representar a la nación en el mundial ahora primera pareja bailen

Entonces paco y pilar empiezan a bailar y bailan muy bien por lo que el jurado les da un 9

Hombre: pareja 2 empiezen

Serio: lista azul

Azul: si

Entonces empiezan a bailar y serio con sus pasos de baile sorprende a azul y al jurado que se quedan embobados al ver la magnifica habilidad de serio cuando terminan todos empiezan a aplaudir

Hombre: perfecto perfecto la pareja ganadora es

Todos cruzan los dedos

Hombre: serio y azul

Entonces todos empiezan a aplaudir

Azul: si ganamos serio que alegría

Entonces a serio le agarra un dolor de cabeza después de 2 segundos

Serio: Que ya termino pero yo quiero seguir bailando

Azul: serio te sientes bien

Serio: si pero yo quiero seguir bailando

Paco: serio calmate" dice el agarrándole el hombro

Serio: suéltame" dice el entonces tira a paco al muro "yo quiero bailar"

Bill: ahora¡ entonces lanza un silbido

Serio: ah mi cabeza¡ que me pasa" entonces de el empieza a irradiar un aura negra en eso el va tomando la forma de un lagarto

Azul: que demonios ?

Entonces bill sale de entre las sombras

Bill: jajaja mi plan ha funcionado

Azul: bill que le hiciste

Bill: yo nada solo le di un regalo" le dice mostrándole el medallón

Grinto: oh no el medallón del dios bailarin

Azul: que pasa maestre grinto

Grinto: ese medallón te da la habilidad de bailar muy bien pero te transforma en un ser demoniaco al que solo le gusta bailar

Bill: tienes razón grinto ahora que su amigo lleva mi medallón esta bajo mi control jajaja serio encárgate de ellos

Serio: iaaargggg

Entonces serio empieza a destruir todo entonces todos las personas empiezan a correr despavoridos pero serio los acorrala y tranca la puerta

Serio: a donde van el concurso no termina jajajajaja"

Azul: bill déjalo como estaba antes

Bill: oh sino que me van a detener

Paco: maldito pagaras por lo que le hiciste a nuestro amigos entonces se ponen su mascaras

Paco: combo niños vámonos

Entonces empiezan a golpear a bill pero el usando sus movimientos los esquiva pero el recibe un golpe de paco que lo saca volando pero en eso serio al ver a su maestro ser atacado va y se interpone en medio de la batalla golpeando a paco y tirándolo contra un muro por lo que queda inconsiente

Pilar: oh no paco entonces se va a socorrer a paco

Azul: serio si estas ahí amigo no dejes que controle tu mente por favor

Bill: es inútil niña tu amigo no puede escucharte jajaja serio aniquilala

Serio: será un gusto maestre

Azul: serio por favor no

Entonces serio salta a atacar a azul pero de repente paco quien había despertado lo patea y este cae

Azul: paco gracias

Paco: no hay de que

Grinto: niños tienen que quitarle el medallón asi serio volverá a la normalidad

Azul: vamos

Bill: ustedes cren que podrán quitarle el medallón y salvar a la gente al mismo tiempo

Entonces golpea una columna y esta empieza a caer donde estaba toda la gente

Azul: paco, pilar vayan a salvar a las personas yo tratare de quitarle el medallón a serio vayan

Paco: si pilar ven

Entonces se van para sacar a la gente entonces azul se va corriendo donde serio para quitarle el collar pero este lo esquiva y azul choca contra un muro quedando malherida

Paco y pilar estaban salvando a la gente cuando

Pilar: listo a salvo

De repente Bill aparece atrás de pilar

Paco: pilar cuidado

Entonces Bill le golpea en cuello lanzándola contra un muro dejándola inconsciente

Paco: pilar no maldito" entonces ve a serio acercándose a azul "azul no" entonces va corriendo donde serio para patearlo pero serio se da cuenta y con su cola lo golpea y sale volando hasta el muro dejándolo inconsciente junto a pilar

Bill: si ahora no hay nadie que me detenga jajaja ahora serio destruye a la rubia

Serio: será un placer maestre

Azul: serio reacciona cof cof por favor

Entonces serio la agarra del cuello

Serio: ahora muere

En eso azul con sus últimas fuerzas logra romper el medallón entonces serio empieza a volver a su forma normal

Serio: a..azul oh no que hice maldito me engañaste

Bill: y que creías que te iba a ayudar jaja no me hagas reir solo te utilize para que los destruyas pero como veo que no funciono tendré que hacerlo yo mismo

Entonces bill salta donde serio pero alguien lo agarra de la cola

Bill: Que?..

Grinto: hola bill no creiste que iba a dejar que mates a mis alumnos no

Entonces grinto lo lanza lejos dejándolo aturdido

Grinto: ahora serio

Serio: si entonces va directo a su cinturón

Serio: tótem toca transforma

Entonces los 4 se tranforman

Serio: discúlpenme chicos no quise lastimarlos

Azul: no te preocupes serio no es tu culpa es la de el" dice señalando a bill quien sigue aturdido

Bill: jaja ustedes se han tranformado ps para estar parejos yo también lo hare jajaja entonces muestra su forma original un cocodrilo de 2 metros verde con un traje de baile

Paco: necesitamos un plan

Azul: si ya se que podemos hacer

Entonces le explica el plan

Paco: bien combo niños vámonos

Serio: si

Entonces serio salta y paco rueda hacia a bill pero bill lo agarra y los lanza lejos

Bill: creen que esos movimientos me va a detener jaja

Entonces pilar lo golpea haciéndolo caer entonces bill se levanta y empieza a perseguirla mientras azul va encuentra un microfono y lo enchufa al altavoz sube el volumen y espera a que bil este distraído

Paco: oye bill no quieres perseguir a alguien que tiene el cabello que huele a pescado mejor persigueme a mi oh me temes

Bill: que dijiste niño insolente ahora pagaras

Entonces empieza a perseguír a paco entonces paco lo lleva hasta un muro haciéndolo chocar contra este dejándolo medio aturdido entonces bill se levanta y escucha un silbido

Azul: ahora todos tapense los oídos

Entonces azul usa su grito sónico y mas el volumen del altavoz bill queda aturdido con los oídos temblando y entonces se quiere apoyar del altavoz pero por error daña el altavoz cn una de sus garras y se empieza a electrocutar

Paco: chicos ahora

Azul, Paco y pilar: super absorción divina

Entonces le lanza sus energía a serio quien se los lanza a bill

Serio: combo absorción

Entonces serio lo absorbe

Serio: ahora la única música que vas a escuchar es la de mi corazón

Todos: jajajaja

Entonces todas las personas empiezan a aplaudir

Hombre: excelente excelente fue un gran espectáculo ahora vámonos serio y azul tenemos que entrenar

Serio: disculpe señor pero no puedo aceptar su oferta por que yo..yo hice trampa

Hombre: oww que lastima pero lo bueno es que dijiste la verdad eso es lo que vale Bueno miguel y mili vengan ustedes iran

Miguel: sii

Hombre: pero por ahora no hay que disfrutar de la fiesta

Todos: sii

Entonces azul se acerca a serio

Azul: serio por que te dejaste engañar por bill

Serio: te digo la verdad me da miedo bailar en publico y no quise defraudarte a ti y no quería que si bailaba mal tu te rieras de mi y por eso acepte el medallon

Azul: no importa serio bailes bien o mal yo te quiero tal como eres

Entonces se abrazan

Azul: ahora quieres bailar

Serio: si no lo dudaría ni un segundo

Entonces empiezan a bailar todos pero de repente empieza a sonar un valls y todos empiezan a bailar entonces serio ve donde estaba la radio y vio que paco y pilar quienes estaban con los pulgares levantados en señal de triunfo fueron los que pusieron esa música luego su corazón empieza a latir rápido cuando azul se aferra a su pecho entonces el la abraza y empiezan a bailar

Pilar: oww que romántico

Paco: si que buena idea fue la de poner esa música

Pilar: ahora a arreglar un asunto pendiente

Entonces empiezan a peñiscar a paco

Pilar: que dijiste de mi cabello

Paco: auch pilar no es mi culpa que sea verdad

Pilar: mejor corre por que si te alcanzo te mato

Paco: no pilar por favor no

Entonces pilar empieza a perseguir a paco

Pilar: paco ven aquí solo te quiero golpear

Entonces con serio y azul que seguían bailando abrazados

Serio: escuchaste eso

Azul: ssshuu no arruines nuestro momento" entonces siguen bailando toda la fiesta

Narrador: bueno serio aprendio que nunca hay que tener vergüenza para nada por que siempre nuestros amigos nos apoyaran en todo ahora que sorpresas le prepara el futuro bueno averígüenlo en próximo capitulo

Escenas del siguiente capitulo

Pilar: hola soy pilar pero quien sera ese nuevo jugador de fútbol

Fats: yo soy fats el mejor dios divino y voy a conquistar esta ciudad jaja

Pilar: no ahora que haré no se jugar fútbol

Paco: no te preocupes pilar yo te enseñare

Pilar: gracias paco

Fats: no no la harás si yo tomo tu cuerpo jajaja

Paco: que no

Pilar: no te preocupes paco yo te salvare en el próximo capitulo un partido de vida o muerte: pilar la superdeportista te sacaré de su cuerpo ya veras

Bueno espero les haya gustado hasta el sábado chau besos y abrazos


	4. Fats el demonio futbolista

Hola mis amigos lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic espero les guste

DISCLAIMER: La serie no me pertenece les pertenece a Fernando lira (al fin ya sé quién es el creador : D) pero Milán, sirsdrack, Maritza, jake y Sofía si me pertenecen bueno sin más que decir aquí vamos

NARRADOR: En el capítulo anterior un hombre apareció informando sobre un concurso de baile al cual todos se emocionaron de ir a excepción de serio quien tenía miedo de bailar en público mientras en otra parte Milán lo vigilaba libero al dios divino Bill el maestro del baile quien engaño a serio transformándolo en un ser que casi mata a todos pero gracias a las ultimas fuerzas de azul lograron quitarle el medallón a serio quien rápidamente regreso a la normalidad después de una dura batalla Bill fue derrotado y serio acepto que hizo trampa por lo que azul le dijo

Azul: no importa serio bailes bien o mal yo te quiero tal como eres

Por lo cual de premio disfrutaron de la fiesta y bailaron toda la noche pero a excepción de paco quien estaba siendo perseguido por pilar jajaja ahora que planes prepara Milán esta vez descúbranlo ahora

Capítulo 3 – Un partido de vida o muerte: Pilar la súper deportista

Era un día normal en nova nitza solo que esta vez se celebraba el mundial de futbol en el país y todas las selecciones del mundo vinieron a participar mientras nuestros héroes como rutina diaria hacían su entrenamiento

Con los chicos:

Grinto: vamos niños más rápido destruyan a los divinos

Entonces paco empieza a destruir más rápido, serio también y azul pero pilar se demoraba bastante hasta que.

Grinto: pilar que pasa no estas concentrada tienes un problema o que " dice el de manera tranquila

Pilar: no, no me pasa nada maestre solo que he estado durmiendo poco

Grinto: en ese caso niños es hora de retirarse a sus clases

Entonces los transporta a clases

Mientras están en clase entra el alcalde

Alcalde: bueno días profesora, buenos días alumnos hay un anuncio muy importante que tengo que hacer

Serio: que será ahora

Alcalde: como saben el mundial de futbol se celebra en nuestro país no

Todos: si

Alcalde: bueno vengo a informarles que las clases quedan suspendidas hasta que se termine el mundial y además tendrán el honor de poder ver los partidos de todas las selecciones

Todos: bien no habrá clases

Entonces el alcalde se va y todos los jóvenes salen corriendo

Mientras en la pirámide

Milán: malditos niños no es posible que hayan derrotado a Celia y Bill aunque ellos eran unos tontos eran lo bastante poderosos para ellos pero necesito uno que tenga el poder suficiente para detenerlas

Shock: ama puedo hacer una sugerencia

Milán: adelante

Shock: sabe que en tres días se celebra el mundial de futbol aquí entonces por qué no libera a fats si el gana el partido el tendrá el poder de dominar la ciudad ahí usted lo devuelve al mundo dios divino y usted queda como gobernante

Milan: buena idea shock él es más eficiente que su hermano su hermano era un tonto que le gustaba jugar nova nock y se creía el mejor pero fue derrotado fácilmente por esos niños

Shock: si eso es cierto

Milan: ahora que fats será liberado nadie podrá hacer nada ni siquiera esos chicos podrán hacer nada jajjajaja

Con los chicos:

Paco: no es increíble serio podremos ver a ídolos del futbol jugando en nuestro país

Serio: si es increíble ya estoy ansioso a que sea mañana para ver el Brasil-argentina

Azul: siii pero lo bueno es que no habrá clases

Pilar: si no es gran cosa" dice ella triste "yo no iré me quedare en casa"

Paco: que pero pilar porque no quieres ir

Pilar: porque me aburre ver los partidos

Paco: vamos pilar por favor vamos mañana" lo dice con cara de perrito

Pilar: ya está bien iré pero dejar de hacer esa cara

Paco: genial

Entonces paco entra en su casa, luego azul se va a su casa junto a serio y pilar se va a la suya

Al día siguiente

Estaban todos los estudiantes de la universidad en el estadio de san paulo disfrutando del partido Brasil-argentina que había empezado hace tres minutos

Paco: guau como juega ese messi

Serio: si pero ese neymar juega mejor que messi

Paco: que hablas serio messi juega mejor

Serio: neymar

Paco: messi

Serio: neymar

Asi se la pasaron todo el rato hasta que azul les metio un sape a los dos

Azul: callense que quiero ver el partido

Paco y serio: si azul

Entonces pilar estaba llegando recién con una bolsa llenas de churros

Paco: genial churros" entonces quiere agarrar churros pero pilar le da su manazo

Pilar: son mis churros comprate los tuyos

Paco: por favor solo uno

Pilar: ya esta bien toma uno

De repente el cielo se nubla y empieza a caer rayo y de ese rayo sale una figura demoniaca con cuernos y ropa deportiva

¿?: buenos días insignificantes mortales arrodíllense ante el poderoso fats el mejor dios divino jugador de futbol del universo jajaja

Messi: oye sal de aquí estamos en pleno partido

Fats: que y tu quien eres para decirme que hacer mortal inútil" entonces fats lo golpea

Grinto: niños vayan detengan a fats rápido

Entonces se van al baño y se ponen sus mascaras

Mientras en la cancha todos los jugadores empiezan a golpear a fats pero el no parece inmutarse entonces agarra a messi y lo lanza entonces pilar lo agarra y lo lleva al piso

Pilar: váyanse nosotros nos encargamos

Jugadores: si " entonces se van a los vestidores

Paco: oye divino que haces aquí lárgate de nuestro mundo

Fats: asi que ustedes son lo que derrotaron a mi hermano y a mis amigos ja no puedo creer que unos chicos lo hayan vencido

Paco: si dices que derrotamos a tu hermano entonces el debe ser

Todos: esportivo

Fats: si exacto el era mi hermano y ustedes lo devolvieron ahora pagaran

Entonces el empieza a golpear a los chicos pero ellos lo esquivan entonces ellos quieren golpearlo pero fats los esquiva con facilidad hasta que agarra una pelota y la duplica a 20 y empieza a patear por todos lados por desgracia los chicos no logran esquivar los balones y quedan adoloridos mientras fats se rie

Fats: jajaja que aburrido seria matarlos ahora asi que para hacerlo mas interesante que tal una apuesta

Serio: qué clase de apuesta

Fats: ya que soy misericordioso les dare una oportunidad miren si ustedes demuestran ser mejores que yo jugando partido con gusto regresare al mundo dios divino pero si ustedes pierden me apoderare de la ciudad y ustedes irán al mundo dios divino en mi lugar

Paco: esta bien es un trato" entonces estrechan las manos

Fats: bajo el juramento deportivo el trato se ha confirmado" dice el pero cruzando los dedos sin que nadie lo vea

Serio: pero danos días para prepararnos

Fats: esta bien hoy es lunes el partido será el viernes tienen hasta entonces por ahora buen dia o debo decir buena suerte jajaja" y desaparece

Serio: tenemos que practicar si queremos ganarle

Azul: si porque yo no quiero ir al mundo dios divino T-T

Paco: bueno andando

Pilar: ah paco busquen a otra persona porque yo no voy a jugar

Paco: ¿qué y por qué?

Pilar: por que" entonces pilar empieza a recordar

FLASHBACK

Estaban los alumnos del 2 grado de secundaria jugando futbol ya que además del novanock había un grupito que les gustaba el futbol y se quedaban a jugar después de la escuela era un partido entre hombre y mujeres y una niña de pelo negro, ojos verdes veía muy feliz el partido cuando las niñas le invitaron a jugar

Niña: pilar ven a jugar

Pilar: pero está bien

Entonces se ponen a jugar iba cuando de repente a pilar la ven sola y le dan pase entonces ella patea y golpea en el palo y luego rebota y cae en su arco entonces las niñas habían perdido

Niña: pilar que tonta eres te acabas de meter un autogol

Pilar: lo siento no fue mi intención

Niña: a ya veo por que siempre estas sola por que no sabes hacer nada jajaa

Pilar: oye

Todas las niñas: jaajajajaajjaa

Entonces pilar se va llorando

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Pilar: por que no se jugar futbol ?

Paco: pilar no importa si no sabes jugar tendrás todo nuestro apoyo si quieres te puedo enseñar

Pilar: en serio

Abraza a paco

Pilar: oww que lindo gracias

Paco: "sonrojado" de nada pilar

Pilar: entonces cuando?

Paco: que tal mañana en la cancha

Pilar: ya ok nos vemos mañana

Entonces los 4 se van a sus casas

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Pilar se levanta, se cambia a una ropa para hacer deporte, toma su desayuno y se va directamente a la cancha donde encuentra a paco esperándolo

Paco: jola pilar lista para entrenar

Pilar: si

Paco: Entonces a comenzar primero pilar hay que ver si tienes buen físico date 100 vueltas a la cancha vamos

Pilar: si

Entonces pilar empieza a correr después de un rato pilar termina de correr sin ninguna gota de sudor

Paco: guau pilar has corrido 100 vueltas y nos has sudado nada

Pilar: listo ahora que

Paco: bueno pilar desde aquí empieza el entrenamiento intensivo prepárate

Paco: primero vamos a comenzar con los pases cuando te den pase fíjate en la trayectoria del balón y también hay que fijarse de los movimientos de tu rival porque mientras la pelota está en el aire o en el piso el rival tratara de interceptar el balón con tal de quitártela así que tienes que estar atenta en todo momento entiendes

Pilar: si paco digo entrenador

Paco: bueno comencemos

Entonces paco le da un pase a pilar y ella lo recibe con facilidad entonces paco le da otro pase pero esta vez el corriendo trata de quitársela pero pilar lo ve y lo esquiva y ella se queda con el balón mientras paco se sorprende

Paco: guau pilar aprendes rápido ahora a comenzar

Entonces paco loe empieza a enseñar a pilar primero le enseño a como recibir los centros luego de tres intentos fallido pilar logra recibir el balón y cabecea metiendo un gol luego le enseña a como patear en el primer intento paco le ataja el balón en el segundo pilar lo tira afuera y en el tercer intento pilar logra meterle gol a paco por lo cual paco se sorprende al fina le enseña a tirar tiros libre y penales. Los penales los tira con facilidad pero en el tiro libre el primer intento lo atajo paco, en el segundo lo tiro afuera y en el tercer intento pilar patea y cae en el palo y este rebota y cae en el arco contrario

Pilar: no otra vez. Vez por eso no me gusta el futbol siempre juego mal" entonces pilar golpea el piso

Paco: guau pilar no tienes que ponerte asi en el futbol no siempre se gana se demuestra la habilidad que tienes con el balón los palos son asi a veces juegan a tu favor y otras te perjudican pero tu no eres la única que lo ha tirado al palo varios jugadores famosos también sufrieron por lo mismo pero si practicas puedes ser una buena jugadora entiendes asi que es normal estas clases de cosas

Pilar va y lo abraza

Pilar: gracias paco bueno me tengo que ir a casa hasta el viernes" entonces le da un beso en la mejilla y se va

Paco: de nada pilar siempre contaras conmigo" entonces se va

Viernes en el estadio

Toda la ciudad estaba en el estadio alentando a los combo niños que iban a jugar el partido decisivo por la seguridad de la ciudad

Paco: listos chicos tenemos que ganar

Pilar: si

Azul: si

Serio: si

Entonces de un rayo sale fats

Fats: asi que si decidieron venir pensé que se acobardarían jajajaja

Paco: vinimos por que los combo niños no se dan por vencido nunca y menos si es por el bienestar de nuestra ciudad

Entonces viene el arbitro a decirles las reglas

Arbitros: bueno ya conocen las reglas no nada de juego brusco tarjeta amarilla amonestado, 2 tarjetas amarillas expulsión y tarjeta roja expulsión inmediata dicho esto a comenzar el partido entonces lanza el balón al aire

Entonces fats saltando se queda con la pelota y corre hacia el arco de los combo niños pero entonces es interceptado por serio y azul quienes intentan quitarle el balón pero el se lo lleva y mete un gol luego de un rato las habilidades de fats eran superiores a las de nuestros héroes por lo que el marcador estaba 9 a 2

Paco: necesitamos una estrategia

Serio: si yo y azul iremos a la defensa tu al ataque y pilar anda al arco y cuando veas que la pelota esta a punto de entrar la sacas y se lo das a paco para que meta el gol

Pilar: si

Entonces los chicos sacan y van corriendo pero fats se los quita e intenta meter gol pero serio lo intercepta pero fats lo esquiva entonces patea pero antes de que entre pilar lo saca y le da pase a paco quien estaba solo entonces el corre y mete el gol

Paco: s podemos lograrlo chicos

Después de un rato los chicos jugaban mejor que fats pero paco el que mas jugaba entonces cuando iba fats tira a paco dentro del área y le cobran penal

Paco: si

Entonces paco planea tirar el penal mientras fats se pone de arquero en eso paco tira y mete gol por lo que fats se enoja

Paco: s esta perdido divino 6 goles mas y ganamos

Fats: asi ps creo que estoy muy cansado pero necesitare otro jugador en mi equipo jajaja entonces su alma se sale de su cuerpo y se mete en el cuerpo de paco

Paco: no sal de aquí

Fats: no puedes resistirte niños

De repente de paco empieza a irradiar un aura negro entonces el cae desmayado entonces pilar se acerca a el

Pilar: paco

Paco: jajajaja quien es paco yo soy fats jajaja entonces el salta jajaja ahora que tengo un nuevo jugador podre ganar jajajaja

Serio: oye eso es trampa

Fats: y quien dijo que yo no puedo poseer un cuerpo

Arbitro: esto es ilegal en el futbol" entonces le saca una tarjeta roja entonces fats se enoja y lo levanta

Fats: y tu quien eres para decir lo que puedo hacer yo ah mortal inútil entonces lo lanza por suerte la multitud lo atrapa

Pilar: vamos tenemos que sacarlo del cuerpo de paco

Azul: si

Entonces saltan a atacarlo pero fats los esquiva en eso pilar ve su brazo y ahí vio

Pilar: miren chicos en su brazo es mi tótem

Entonces serio distrae a fats

Serio: oye fats a que no me puedes dar con el balón eres patético

Fats: quien eres para decirme patético ahora veras

Entonces fats duplica los balones a 20 y se los tira a serio quien empieza a esquivarlos hasta que uno le cae en el estomago y sale volando quedando herido

Fats: ahora mortal inútil muere

Pero en eso pilar aparece al costado de fats y logra tocar su tótem

Pilar: tótem toca transforma

Entonces se transforman en sus animales incluyendo a paco pero este sigue bajo el control de fats

Fats: oh mira que paso ahora soy un toro jajajaja

Pilar: oh no por que paco no volvió

Grinto: por que los dioses divinos son tan poderosos que el poder también afecta al animal

Serio: entonces para liberar a paco tenemos que

Grinto: ganar el partido

Entonces los 3 se van donde fats

Serio: oye fats tenemos un partido sino lo olvidas

Entonces serio le lanza el balón a pilar quien mete el gol

Fats: oh no me olvide del partido ahora verán. Bueno es hora de probar mis nuevas habilidades

Entonces fats empieza meter goles hasta que quedan 14 a 13

Fats: un gol mas y les empato jaja que fácil

Entonces serio corre hacia el arco de fats pero fats lo golpea y le quita el balón y mete gol

Pilar: oh no un gol mas y estamos perdidos

Entonces serio saca pero fats lo golpea de nuevo y se dirige al arco de los chicos pero cuando va a meter el gol de la victoria paco reacción y empieza pelearse con el alma de fats

Fats: pero como puedes resistirte

Paco: por que los combo niños nunca se rinde tan fácil pilar ahora

Entonces pilar corre y le quita el balón

Pilar: ahora que hago

Paco: pilar acuérdate de lo que practicamos

Entonces pilar recuerda ese dia cuando se metio autogol

Pilar: (pensando) si intento meter gol en el arco contrario y choca palo y se va a mi arco entonces si tiro a mi arco entonces

Pilar: lo tengo

Entonces pilar empieza a correr hacia su arco

Fats: jaja se va a meter auto gol jaja

Serio: pilar ese es nuestro arco

Pilar: si ya se

Serio: entonces detente vas a meterte un autogol

Pilar: eso es lo que busco

Entonces pilar patea

Fats: ajajajja

Serio y Azul: nooooooooooooooo

Entonces la pelota choca en el palo y rebota tomando vuelo y dirigiéndose al arco de fats entonces fats se da cuenta y intenta saltar pero falla y la pelota entra en su arco

Todos: gooooooool

Pilar: si ganamos

Fats: no como pudo pasar

Pilar: tal vez no sabes jugar como dices

Fats: tienes razón pero creo que necesitare otro cuerpo jajaja

Entonces fats sale del cuerpo de paco y se lanza al de pilar pero paco le da un pase a pilar y esta de bolea patea el balón que le cae en la cara a fats quien cae en el pasto chancandose la cara quedando debilitado entonces

Paco: ahora chicos

Azul, paco y serio: "super absorción divina"

Entonces le lanza su energía pilar y pilar a fats

Pilar: combo absorción" entonces ella lo absorbe "eso te pasa por tramposo"

Todos: jajajaja

Después del partido los jugadores de argentina y Brasil se acercan

Jugadores: chicos gracias por salvarnos el pellejo les debemos una

Pilar: no hay de qué pero podemos jugar un partido con ustedes

Jugadores: claro

Entonces se ponen a juagar futbol

En el recinto

Grinto: bueno pilar que aprendiste hoy

Pilar: que si prácticas y le pones empeño a algo puedes logra tu objetivo

Grinto: bien pilar pero creo que a alguien le debes algo" le dice señalando a paco quien estaba conversando con los demás

Entonces pilar se le acerca a paco

Pilar: hola paco

Paco: hola pilar

Pilar: quería agradecerte por enseñarme a jugar futbol fue muy lindo de tu parte

Paco: de nada pilar sabes que puedes confiar en mi para cualquier cosa

Paco, una cosa más-Pilar le sonrió de forma cálida-Cierra los ojos.-

Paco se mostró un poco indeciso pero obedeció cerrando los ojos.

Pilar se le acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Entonces paco abre los ojos y pone cara de gatito

Pilar: vámonos

Paco: s…s..si pilar

Entonces se van

Mientras en la pirámide

Milán: ese fats es un idiota se dejó ganar por unos mocosos creo que debo empezar a enviar a dioses más eficaces ahora verán de lo que somos capaces los dioses divinos jajaja" dice ella sosteniendo un cristal

NARRADOR: bueno pilar pudo derrotar a fats y aprendió que siempre contara con paco para cualquier cosa que ella necesite pero Milán está muy furiosa y amenaza con enviar dioses más fuertes que divino liberara esta vez será peligroso como dice ella o nuestros héroes serán capaz de derrotarlo averígüenlo en el siguiente episodio

Escenas del siguiente capitulo

Paco: hola soy paco, que pasa por que la tierra temblara tanto es acaso un terremoto

Terry: no niño tonto soy yo terry la diosa de los terremotos ahora que se tu debilidad la usare para matar a tu amiga jajjaa

Paco: si le haces algo a pilar te juro que te mato

Terry: a sí y que harás, eres solo un pobre chico que le tiene miedo a los terremotos

Paco: a si ps te tragaras tus palabras en el próximo episodio de combo niños. Un traumatizante pasado: La fobia de paco. Ya verás cuando te saque del cuerpo de pilar maldita

Espero les haya gustado primero le agradezco a mi hermano que me ayudo a escribir este capitulo ya que el sabe mas de futbol que yo

Buenos esperen hasta el próximo capitulo besos y abrazos


	5. Terry la diosa terremoto

Hola amigos lectores aquí otro capítulo de mi fic espero les guste, cualquier idea o error que cometa háganmelo saber su opinión será bien recibida por mí. Bueno sin más problemas aquí el capitulo

**DISCLAIMER: La serie no me pertenece les pertenece a Fernando lira y a sus fans que los queremos bastante pero Milán, sirsdrack, Maritza, jake y Sofía si me pertenecen bueno sin más que decir aquí vamos**

**(Las notas de autor están en negritas)**

**NARRADOR: **En el anterior capitulo un demonio llamado fats irrumpió en el mundial de futbol cuando se jugaban el Brasil-argentina poniendo en peligro a los jugadores y amenazando con dominar la ciudad. Pero como siempre nuestros héroes no se echaron atrás y retaron a fats a un partido de futbol lo que el tirano acepto luego de un duro entrenamiento pilar pudo enfrentar los sucesos del pasado que tanto le fastidiaban gracias a la ayuda de paco. En pleno partido los chicos iban ganado pero fats no quería perder así que como estrategia se posesiono del cuerpo de paco y empezó a ganar el partido pero al último minuto pilar pudo concretar el gol de la victoria por el cual fats fue derrotado y absorbido por ella. Al final todo término bien para pilar quien le agradeció a paco de una manera especial pero en la pirámide Milán estaba furiosa ante la falla de fats así que amenazo con mandar a alguien más poderoso ¿Quién será esta vez? ¿Y Que problemas les traerá a nuestros héroes? entérense ahora.

**Capítulo 4 – Un Traumatizante Pasado: La Fobia De Paco**

Era un día normal en nova nitza había pasado un mes desde que fats ataco y el mundial había acabado con el gran campeón que fue Alemania después de la final los estudiantes comenzaron las clases como normalmente lo hacían

En clase

Maritza: bueno niños hoy hablaremos sobre los desastres naturales. Primero hablaremos sobre los maremotos, Un maremoto es la agitación sumamente violenta de las aguas del mar como consecuencia de la convulsión que se produce en el fondo del mismo. Este fenómeno puede extenderse hasta la costa y provocar impresionantes inundaciones…

Paco: hay que aburrida es la clases esas cosas no dan miedo

Azul: que hablas paco no sabes que un maremoto puede ocasionar la perdida de muchas vidas

Paco: hay no sé cómo les pueden temer a un maremoto es solo agua el agua no te mata

Serio: no puedo creer que no le temas a nada

Pilar: si aquí a todos les da miedo algo

Paco: "pues a mí no, yo soy valiente y no le tengo miedo a un simple maremo…" no pudo terminar porque en ese momento la tierra empezó a temblar por lo cual todos se alarmaron y se fueron parando hasta que

Maritza: niños pónganse debajo de sus asientos y guarden la calma que es solo un sismo

Paco: "pero profesora puede ser un terremoto y podemos morir ahhhh" lo dice de manera asustada

Serio: no puedo creer que paco le tema a un simple sismo

Azul: "si jajaja al gran paco le asusta un simple sismo jaja"

Paco: "no es graciosos azul" entonces el sismo para y todos regresan a sus asientos menos paco que estaba encima de serio todo asustado

Serio: paco bájate de mí encima, por dios es un simple sismo

Entonces paco se baja

Telmo: "jajaja que cobarde eres paco, hay soy paco y no le temo a nada solo a un simple sismo jajaja" lo dice burlándose de el

Paco: "cállate" entonces se lanza encima de Telmo y empieza a golpearlo- "ya verás quien es el cobarde insecto"

Entonces serio agarra a paco y lo saca encima de Telmo

Serio: paco tranquilízate es una broma nada mas

Maritza: "si paco solo era una broma, ahora ve con el director espero que hablando con el sepas que en mi clase nadie se pelea ahora vete"

Paco: "si maestra" entonces se va a la dirección

En la dirección

Entra paco y se sienta en la silla

Grinto: hola paco, me dijeron que te peleaste en clase

Paco: hay maestre todo fue culpa de Telmo el me provoco

Grinto: ¿y se puede saber por qué?

Paco: es que me estaba insultando diciendo que era un miedoso y le temía a un simple sismo y la verdad maestre yo no le tengo miedo a un sismo, pero si le tengo miedo a un terremoto pero no le quiero decir a mis amigos porque si no se burlarían de mi

Grinto: paco tienes que aprender que Cuando sientas miedo y no tengas un hombro en el que apoyarte, no te hundas en la soledad, pues si lo haces fracasarás Entiendes cuando tengas miedo tus amigos y tu son los únicos que te pueden ayudar a superarlo, más si tu amigo es alguien que te quiere podrás contar con él o ella para lo que sea así que no temas en decirle a tus amigos sobre tu miedo a los terremotos ok Paco: si maestre gracias Grinto: ahora anda clases Paco: si Entonces paco se va a clases, luego de un rato de clases se fueron al receso mientras todos jugaban novanock paco estaba en un sitio alejado de los demás triste y pensando hasta que una personita especial se le acerca ¿?: Hola paco Paco: ah hola pilar Pilar: ¿qué pasa paco por qué tan triste? Paco: ¿me prometes que si te lo digo no te burlaras de mí?

Pilar: lo prometo paco dime

Paco: ¿te acuerdas lo que paso un rato?

Pilar: ¿hablas del sismo?

Paco: si

Pilar: ¿ah y que pasa?

Paco: lo que voy a decir es algo que no le había dicho a nadie yo...yo...yo le tengo miedo a los terremotos

Pilar: ¿y por qué?

Paco: pues

FLASHBACK

Era una mañana bonita en la ciudad de nova nitza los pájaros cantaban y los niños jugaban entre ellos estaban un niño con el pelo erizado y ojos rojos quien estaba jugando con sus padres, el niño estaba muy feliz que se subió encima de su papa pero de repente empezaba a temblar la tierra entonces el padre se alarmó y baja a su hijo para llevarlo a un lugar seguro pero de repente un demonio que parecía una chica lo golpea y noquea a su padre

Chica: oww miren un niño oh que bonito pero que lastima que tenga que matarlo jajaja entonces golpea un edificio y este cae por lo cual el niño quien era nada más y nada menos que paco quien solo pudo gritar

Paco: ahhhh

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Paco: y por eso es que le tengo miedo a los terremotos

Pilar: a ya veo no te preocupes yo siempre estaré a tu lado

Paco: gracias pilar, nunca pensé decir esto pero te quiero mucho

Pilar: yo también te quiero mucho paco-entonces le da una sonrisa sincera y le da un beso cariñoso en la mejilla

En eso aparecen serio y azul

Azul: owww que lindo se ven los enamorados

Pilar: "que estás hablando azul solo somos amigos" dice ella sonrojada

Paco: "si solo amigos" dice el también sonrojado

Azul: y de que estaban hablando ustedes dos

Paco: ps verán

En eso aparece grinto

Grinto: niños hay un dios divino suelto en la ciudad vayan a detenerlo

Todos: si maestre

Entonces se van

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad encontraron edificios derrumbados y gente asustada entonces se dirigen hacia la gente y le preguntan lo que paso

Paco: disculpen señores pero que paso aquí

Persona: había una chica muy bonita que quería todas las joyas de mi tienda, yo le atendí y le dije que eran 100 pepitas por lo que ella me dijo que no iba a pagar nada así que le dije que si no pagaba no se iba a llevar nada de mi tienda entonces se enojó y empezó a causar un terremoto que derrumbo todos los edificios luego se fue

Paco: y sabe algo más" dice él un poco asustado

Persona: si antes de irse dijo que nadie iba a poder vencer a Terry la diosa divina de los terremotos

Paco: te...te...terremotos, oh no vayamos con el maestre él sabrá que hacer

Entonces se van

En el recinto:

Grinto: niños tan rápido regresaron

Paco: maestre es que cuando llegamos el divino había desaparecido

Grinto: ¿y saben algo de ella?

Serio: si un ciudadano nos dijo que se llamaba Terry y que era la diosa divina de los terremotos

Grinto: uhmm ya veo niños escuchen terry es una de las diosas divinas más peligrosas aunque por su apariencia piensen que no es una amenaza pero la cosa es que es muy poderosa en su segunda forma así que tienen que tener cuidado

Paco: si maestre

Grinto: ahora vayan a clases

Entonces los transporta

Cabeza: uhmm será un problema para ellos si ese chico no supera su miedo a los terremotos nunca podrá vencer a terry

Grinto: no maestre yo confió en paco y sé que él va a superar su miedo y derrotaran a terry

En el aula:

Estaban en clase de filosofía de repente empieza a ver un sismo grande y todos los alumnos se alarman y salen al patio para irse a los lugares de evacuación entonces una chica los intercepta y se pone enfrente de todos

Terry: jajaja insignificantes mortales tiemblen ante el poder de la gran diosa terry jajaja

Maritza: ¿que es lo que quieres monstruo infernal?

Terry: bueno me dijeron que los combo niños estudian aquí exijo que me los entre gen inmediatamente

En eso pilar y serio ven a la divina

Serio: chicos tenemos que detenerla

Pilar y azul: si

Paco: esperen necesitamos un plan

Serio: no paco tenemos que detenerla ahora combo niños vámonos

Paco: pero pero, ah ya que más da

Entonces se va con ellos

Terry: como veo que no han querido entregarme a esos chicos tendré que matarlos jajaja

Entonces está a punto de aplastar a los estudiantes pero serio aparece y le da una patada tumbándola al piso

Serio: nos buscabas

Terry: así que por fin decidieron aparecer los niños jajaja

Azul: si y no dejaremos que mates a los estudiantes

Terry: así y ustedes creen que podrán detenerme jajaja

Serio: si, ahora mismo lo haremos

Entonces él se lanza al ataque pero ella lo agarra del brazo y lo lanza contra un muro dejándolo aturdido luego azul se lanza también pero terry la esquiva y ella cae encima de serio quedando los dos aturdidos, pero en eso llega pilar y le mete una patada en la cara por lo cual terry cae al suelo luego en el suelo pilar va y le tira un puñete que la saca volando contra un muro entonces la divina se asusta y le pide perdón a pilar

Terry: disculpa lo siento en este mismo instante me regreso al mundo dios divino pero por favor no me lastimes

Pilar: está bien pero déjame ver tu tótem

Terry: está bien toma mi brazo

Entonces pilar le agarra el brazo y ve el tótem del toro

Pilar: paco tiene tu tótem ven tócalo, ¿paco?

Pero paco no se quería acercar por miedo a que pudiera causar un terremoto

Pilar: paco ven toca tu tótem ella dice que ya no va hacer nada

Paco: está bien

Entonces paco se va acercando cuando de repente la tierra empieza a temblar por lo cual paco se asusta y se esconde bajo una palmera

Terry: jajaja Creíste que te iba a dejar mandarme a ese maldito mundo jajaja pues ahora te matare jajaja

Pilar: ah, paco ayúdame por favor

Paco: lo siento pilar, pero no puedo tengo miedo" dice el llorando

Entonces pilar le habla a paco de una manera triste

Pilar: paco está bien lo entiendo solo quiero decirte que fue un gusto conocerte mi amigo no lo olvides, te quiero paco

Terry: muereee

Entonces abre un cráter y se lleva a pilar y cierra el cráter

Paco: pilar no, pilar ¿porque?" entonces empieza a llorar

En eso serio y azul despiertan y ven a todos a salvo pero luego ven a paco llorando entonces se acercan

Azul: paco ¿qué paso y pilar ?

Paco: él se acerca a azul y se pone a llorar en su hombro "la mato azul, ella la mato, por qué no pude ayudarla soy un cobarde

Azul tratando de consolar a paco lo abraza y le dice

Azul: ya paco no te atormentes no fue tu culpa, ven vayamos con el maestre de repente él sabe que hacer

Serio: si vamos

Entonces se van donde el maestre y le explican lo sucedido pero por desgracia el maestre les da la mala noticia

Grinto: lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada lo siento

Paco: "no porque, porque tuve que ser tan cobarde maldición" dice él mientras daba un fuerte golpe en el piso

Grinto: paco calmante ¿crees que a pilar le haya gustado verte así?

Paco: no, pero es mi culpa sino hubiera sido tan cobarde ella estaría aquí

Grinto: paco anda a casa y descansa un poco mañana veremos una forma de derrotar a terry

Entonces paco se va triste del recinto en eso cuando está pasando por donde pilar había muerto(**o eso es lo que creía)** vio una sombra y se acerca rápidamente entonces se acerca y ve a pilar tirada entonces

Paco: ¿Que pilar? ¿Pilar? ¿Está viva?" entonces pone una sonrisa "pero, no respira bien" entonces paco con toda su voz "ayuda quien sea ayúdenme" en eso un hombre se acerca y le pregunta que pasa

Hombre: ¿Que pasa niño?

Paco: mi amiga está muy malherida llame una ambulancia por favor

Hombre: no hay tiempo vayamos en mi auto

Paco: si" entonces paco carga a pilar entre sus brazos y la lleva al auto del hombre

En el auto

El hombre llevaba a paco al hospital para que alguien cure a pilar

Paco: no te preocupes pilar, pronto llegaremos al hospital resiste por favor

Entonces paco mira la cara de pilar y la ve toda herida entonces soba cariñosamente su mejilla entonces la mira y así en ese estado para el igualmente se veía hermosa entonces se le acerco lentamente y con todo el cariño del mundo le da un tierno besito en los labios para luego de varios segundos separar su labios de los de ella y empezar a sobarle cariñosamente la mejilla otra vez

Paco: no te preocupes pronto me vengare de quien te hizo esto te lo juro no te dejare nunca

Entonces llegan al hospital

Hombre: niño ya llegamos, lleva rápido a tu amiga a emergencias

Entonces paco se baja del auto con pilar en brazos y la lleva por emergencia entonces al llegar los doctores ven a pilar malherida y la llevan a cuidados intensivos donde le curan todas las heridas mientras paco esperaba angustiado afuera por la salud de su amiga pero luego de un rato sale el medico

Médico: niño tu amiga estará bien solo necesita 2 días para descansar, ¿quieres pasar a verla?

Paco: si gracias

Médico: bueno entra, pero solo por diez minutos

Entonces paco entra y ve a pilar dormida

Paco: qué bueno que estas bien pilar

Entonces paco estuvo cuidándola por 10 minutos hasta que vino el doctor y le dijo que ya tenía que retirarse

Paco: bueno pilar me alegra saber que estas bien mañana vendré a visitarte

Entonces el cariñosamente le da un beso en la mejilla y se va de repente pilar abre los ojos pero estos no eran los mismo ojos que a paco tanto le gustaba sino que eran de un coló rojo oscuro que luego de ver a paco irse dice

Pilar: jajaja ese niño tonto no sabe lo que le espera jajaja

Al día siguiente

Paco fue a la universidad como todos los días pero esta vez iba muy feliz que hasta presto más atención en clase, fue gentil con los demás y hasta se disculpó con Telmo por lo del día anterior, entonces en el receso azul y serio se acercan a paco

Serio: paco que bueno verte así pensé que seguiría triste por lo que le paso a pilar

Azul: si que bueno

Paco: hay serio, como no voy a estar feliz, si ayer me encontré a pilar y no estaba muerta solo herida

Azul y serio: ¿Quee? ¿Pilar sigue viva?

Paco: si ella está viva, ayer la lleve al hospital ni bien la encontré y el doctor me dijo que iba a estar mejor en dos días, más bien hoy iré a visitarla después de la universidad

Azul: ¡ oww que lindo ¡

Entonces paco se sonroja y de repente suena el timbre de regreso a clases entonces

Azul: bueno será mejor entrar a clases" entonces ella se va, cuando serio está a punto de irse paco lo agarra del brazo y le dice

Paco: serio tú qué sabes cómo se siente estar enamorado

Serio: es una sensación hermosa, te hace hacer cosas que nunca pensaste hacer, ¿y por qué la pregunta?

Paco: ps por que ayer cuando llevaba a pilar en el carro del hombre hice algo que nunca pensé hacer

Serio: ¿y qué hiciste?

Paco: bueno

FLASHBACK

El hombre llevaba a paco al hospital para que alguien cure a pilar

Paco: no te preocupes pilar pronto llegaremos al hospital resiste por favor

Entonces paco mira la cara de pilar y la ve toda herida entonces soba cariñosamente su mejilla entonces la mira y así en ese estado para el igualmente se veía hermosa entonces se le acerco lentamente y con todo el cariño del mundo le da un tierno besito en los labios para luego después de varios segundos separar su labios de los de ella y empezar a sobarle cariñosamente la mejilla otra vez

Paco: no te preocupes pronto me vengare de quien te hizo esto te lo juro no te dejare nunca

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Serio: ¿de verdad?, paco deberías decirle a pilar

Paco: no serio, no se lo diré todavía, esperare hasta el momento perfecto, pero por favor te voy a pedir que guardes este secreto, por favor amigo

Serio: si no te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo

Paco: gracias serio

Serio: si bueno, paco vayamos a clases

Entonces se van a clases, luego de varias horas de clases paco fue corriendo al hospital con las ganas de ver a su amiga que el tanto quería pero para su sorpresa cuando llego al hospital la cama donde estaba pilar estaba vacía entonces paco se fue a buscar al doctor después de un rato lo encuentra

Paco: disculpe doctor mi amiga estaba en esa sala y ahora ya no esta

Doctor: ¿Quee? Pero si hace un ratito estaba ahí

Paco: ¿quee y dónde está?

De repente paco escucha gritos que vienen de la ciudad entonces se pone su máscara y corre a la ciudad cuando llega ve a varias personas corriendo por su vida ya que alguien estaba causando terremotos cuando se fue al lugar de donde venían los terremotos se sorprendió al ver que quien estaba causando los terremotos nada y nada menos que

Paco: ¿pilar?

Entonces pilar voltea y le mete un patadon que lo saca volando hacia el muro dejándolo aturdido entonces pilar se le acerca para tirarle una patada pero aparecen serio y azul quienes patean a pilar quien por el golpe retrocede

Serio: ¿Que paso paco, porque pilar está destruyendo todo?

Paco: no lo sé serio ¿qué le habrá pasado a pilar?

Pilar: jajaja veo que aún no te das cuenta no paco

Paco: terry

Pilar: si adivinaste soy yo jajaja

Paco: ¿y que haces en el cuerpo de pilar?

Terry: bueno después de que me lleve a tu amiga, pensé ¿por qué no usarla?, sería útil, entonces tome posesión de su cuerpo y fingí estar malherida para poder destruir la ciudad sin ninguna sospecha pero como no funciono tendré que hacerlo por mi cuenta jajaja

Paco: sal del cuerpo de pilar ahora maldita bruja ¿o sino?

Terry: ¿o si no que?

Paco: oh si no esto" entonces paco salta para darle una patada pero terry de un golpe lo saca volando en eso aparecen serio y azul

Paco: debe haber una cosa que puedo hacer pero que

Serio: paco ve con el maestre, ¿de repente él tenga la respuesta?, nosotros trataremos de detener a terry

Paco: si

Entonces paco se va, cuando llega al recinto ve al maestre sentado

Paco: maestre!

Grinto: ¿Que pasa paco?

Paco: terry se apodero del cuerpo de pilar y no sabemos cómo detenerla, ¿por favor dígame que hay alguna forma para sacarla del cuerpo de pilar?

Grinto: uhmm paco la verdad si hay un movimiento pero tienes que acercarte a terry mientras haces el movimiento

Paco: ¿Queee? Pero si causa un terremoto yo, yo lo siento maestre pero no puedo

En eso se acerca cabeza saltando

Cabeza: chico mira sé que tienes miedo pero piensa si quieres salvar a pilar o que terry siga destruyendo la ciudad con el cuerpo de pilar decide

Grinto: si paco cabeza tiene razón a veces puedes vencer el miedo por las personas que queremos, vamos yo sé que puedes paco anda y salva a pilar vamos

Paco: si maestre, quiero hacerlo por pilar

Grinto: bien entonces te enseñare el movimiento, primero tienes que concentrarte bastante luego piensa en quien quieres luego concentra Todo ese cariño en tu puño, luego cuando estés bien concentrado veras que tu puño empezara a destilar un aura dorada, entonces con ese puño dirigente hacia terry y golpéala para que salga del cuerpo de pilar, a ese movimiento se le llama el puño liberador de almas, ahora anda

Paco: si maestre

Entonces paco corre a la ciudad

Grinto: paco es un buen chico y yo sé que liberara a pilar de terry

En la ciudad

Cuando paco llega ve a toda la ciudad media destruida y a serio y azul que están bajo un muro inconscientes entonces se acerca y ve que están bien pero sólo heridos entonces terry aparece en frente de paco

Terry: así que el chico apareció dispuesto a salvar a su amiga jajaja

Paco: si, vengo a sacarte de su cuerpo maldita

Terry: jajaja pero si hace 14 años vi que le tenías miedo a los terremotos jajaja y fue lindo verte gritar cuando estabas con tus padres jajaja fue divertido

Paco: ¿hace 14 años?" entonces paco recuerda ese día que casi fue aplastado cuando era un niño "¿entonces tú fuiste la criatura que casi me mata ese día no?, maldita ahora me las pagaras

Terry: jajaja y que vas a hacer

Entonces paco empieza concentrarse y piensa en pilar entines recuerda lo que paso en el auto y de su puño empieza a irradiar el aura dorada y entonces se acerca lentamente a terry

Terry: no, ese movimiento no puede ser

Entonces terry se eleva en el aire para que paco no la alcance pero igual paco salta y golpea a pilar y la traspasa el corazón sacando el alma de terry de su cuerpo entonces pilar empieza a caer pero paco la agarra en el aire

Entonces cuando paco llega al piso ve que pilar empieza a despertar

Pilar: pa.. pa...paco

Paco: ¿pilar estas bien?

Pilar: paco tú, tú me salvaste

Paco: pilar eres mi amiga y yo haría todo por ti

Entonces pilar lo abraza, luego ve a paco a los ojos, le sonríe tiernamente y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla

Pilar: gracias por salvarme

Paco: de nada pilar, ahora hay que detener a terry

Entonces ve a terry aturdida en el piso así que se acerca y toca su tótem

Paco: tótem toca transforma

Entonces se convierten en sus animales totémicos

Paco: combo niños vámonos

Terry: jajaja creen que así me ganaran pues verán de lo que soy capaz en mi segunda forma jajaja

Entonces de ella empieza a irradiar un aura negra y revela su segunda forma que es la de una dragona gigante de color rojo y ojos amarillos

Serio: que paso se transformó en ser monstruoso

Azul: si pero igual hay que detenerla

Paco: si vamos

Entonces empieza golpear a terry pero ella se cubre con sus alas entonces ella empieza a girar haciendo un remolino que saca volando a los chicos

Azul: no se le puede hacer nada

Paco: necesitamos un plan

Pilar: lo tengo miren" entonces ella les explica su plan

Entonces se van donde terry y azul se pone enfrente de ella

Azul: hola terry si eres alguien tan poderosa podrás alcanzarme o estas muy vieja para hacerlo

Terry: huy niña malcriada ahora veras

Entonces ella empieza a perseguir a azul

Paco: serio corta esa soga y espera la señal

Serio: ok

Entonces serio corta una soga y se queda esperando la señal

Mientras con azul

Azul estaba distrayendo a terry entonces la lleva hacia un edificio, entonces azul vuela en dirección al edificio, pero cuando va llegar al edificio ella para en seco por lo cual terry se va de largo contra el muro quedando aturdida, entonces paco y pilar forman su resortera y se lanzan contra terry quien al levantarse recibe el golpe de paco quedando herida, entonces serio corre y la amarra quedando atrapada

Serio: chicos ahora

Serio, Pilar y azul: súper absorción divina

Entonces le lanzan sus energías a paco quien se la lanza terry quien es absorbida por el la absorbe

Paco: al fin dejaste de molestar

En el recinto

Paco: maestre pudimos vencer a terry y también supere mi miedo a los terremotos

Grinto: excelente paco, me alegra que hayas superado tu miedo, estoy orgulloso

Paco: si pero, lo pude vencer gracias a alguien muy especial

Entonces pilar se le acerca cariñosamente y le da un tiernito beso en la mejilla

Pilar: fuiste muy valiente paco, espero que seas así siempre, ahora vamos por un helado

Paco: claro pilar

Entonces pilar y paco se van corriendo a comer helado

NARRADOR: bueno paco pudo superar su miedo y ahora sabe que ella siempre lo ayudara pero que sorpresas les preparara el futuro averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo

Escenas del próximo capitulo

Serio: hola me llamó serio, guau pero que miedo tener que enfrentar a uno de los hijos de Milán ahora si estoy en problemas

Grim: jajaja mortal inútil nunca podrás vencerme y para darme un premio me llevare a una de tus amigas que te importa

Serio: ¿no, azul no pudo haber?

Grim: si yo la mate jajaja y ahora no podrás hacer nada

Paco: no serio, podemos revivir a azul si vamos al pozo de los muertos

Serio: entonces vamos ese maldito pagara por lo que hizo en el próximo capítulo de combo niños [un peligroso enemigo aparece: Grim el dios de la muerte] no te preocupes azul te iré a rescatar lo prometo.

**Bueno espero les haya gustado nos vemos hasta el lunes besos y abrazos**


	6. Grim el dios de la muerte

Hola amigos lectores aquí les traigo otro capitulo de mi fic este capitulo es especial por que alguien a quien queremos tendra que salvar a su amiga muy especial y hará todo lo posible para salvarla

**DISCLAIMER: la serie no me pertenece le pertenece a su creador Fernando lira y a sus fans quienes los queremos de corazón pero Milán, sirsdrack, jake, sofia, shock y mike si me pertenecen bueno sin mas que decir comencemos**

**Capitulo 6 - Un peligroso enemigo aparece: Grim el dios de ****la muerte**

Era un día normal en nova nitza solo que era un bello día para ir a la playa y disfrutar del cine, por que hoy era el día en el que el cine regalaba entradas para una película súper romántica que iba a estrenarse en la tarde, mientras en la casa de nuestro héroe, él estaba viendo una foto de azul cuando de repente alguien lo llama por la ventana, la persona era nada más y nada menos que azul

Azul: ¿serio quieres salir conmigo?

Serio: si ahí bajo azul, ¿pero a donde vamos a ir?

Azul: vamos a la playa, ya tengo listo mi traje de baño, alista el tuyo

Serio: ya órita salgo

Entonces baja y le pide permiso a su mama para salir, así que su mama acepta y entonces el saca su traje de baño, un poco de dinero y sale de su casa entonces de fondo se escucha la canción

Si supieras - El Auntentico

(Azul y serio llegan a la playa con sus bicicletas y se cambian para meterse al mar a bañarse)

Si supieras que todas las noches yo sueño contigo, Encima de ti yo dandote mi cariño, y yo se que tu me ves como amigo, pero en realidad, quiero decirte pero no me nace, quizas por miedo de que me rechazes, ya quiero quitarme todos los disfraces, solo dime cuando que te estare esperando, se lo que estas buscando, y el momento de nosotros poco a poco va llegando, Solo dime cuando que te estare esperando, se lo que estas buscando, y el momento de nosotros poco a poco va llegando

(Se meten a bañarse al mar y empiezan a jugar salpicandose con el agua)

Que paso ma mirame a la cara, hace tiempo queria que esto pasara, no se porque con otro me compara, pero deja de medirme ya con la misma vara, el miedo que tenia ya se fue, te hablo claro no he perdido el interés, una chica como tu ya no se ve, entrar a tu vida solo permítame, me mata que no tengamos la química, para empezar lo de nosotros, me mata que tenemos lo que buscas, tu te refugias en otro ma

(Después de varias horas, salen se cambian y caminan por la ciudad hasta que se les ocurre ir al cine)

Si supieras que todas las noches yo sueño contigo, Encima de ti yo dandote mi cariño, y yo se que tu me ves como amigo, pero en realidad, quiero decirte pero no me nace, quizas por miedo de que me rechazes, ya quiero quitarme todos los disfraces, solo dime cuando que te estare esperando, se lo que estas buscando, y el momento de nosotros poco a poco va llegando, Solo dime cuando que te estare esperando, se lo que estas buscando, y el momento de nosotros poco a poco va llegando

(Están en el cine esperando las entradas mientras se ríen muy felices y hasta juegan como niños después de varios minutos les dan las entradas y entran a ver la película mientras ven la película azul no resiste y pone cariñosamente su cabeza en el pecho de serio quien como reacción solo tiende a poner su brazo alrededor de la espalda de azul y así se pasan toda la película)

el deseo que te tengo me delata, quiero ser tu chico y que tu seas mi chica, darselo a la suerte mia a mi me mata, voy a darte amor de talento se trata, soñando contigo , haber si consigoo, hacer un sueño realidad!

(Salen del cine y se van con sus bicicletas a su casas junto azul despide a serio con un tierno beso en su mejilla y serio entra a su casa con una sonrisa y cierra la puerta)

Si supieras que todas las noches yo sueño contigo, Encima de ti yo dándote mi cariño, y yo se que tu me ves como amigo, pero en realidad, quiero decirte pero no me nace, quizás por miedo de que me rechaces, ya quiero quitarme todos los disfraces, solo dime cuando que te estaré esperando, se lo que estás buscando, y el momento de nosotros poco a poco va llegando, Solo dime cuando que te estaré esperando, se lo que estás buscando, y el momento de nosotros poco a poco va llegando

Al día siguiente

Era lunes y ya se acercaba el día de san Valentín por lo cual los estudiantes se estaban mandando cartas de amor pero vamos con la historia

Con azul

Bueno azul estaba caminando hacia su casillero, cuando llego dejo su libro y se disponía a cerrar su casillero cuando pilar aparece de repente y la sorprende

Pilar: azul

Azul: "ahhh pilar que te pasa casi me matas del susto"

Pilar: jejeje lo siento

Azul: ¿y que deseas?

Pilar: azul no es increíble ya se acerca el día de san Valentín, huy que emoción

Azul: pero no se supone que a ti no te gustan estas cosas

Pilar: si, pero al pasar del tiempo me empezó a gustar

Azul: ¿en serio?

Pilar: sii

En eso llega paco

Paco: hola chicas

Azul y pilar: hola paco

Paco: ¿adivinen quien recibió más de 10 tarjetas?

Azul: ¿ah tu?

Paco: exacto

Pilar: ¿y que quieres fiesta?

Paco: ah se me olvidaba toma pilar una tarjeta para ti

Pilar: en serio gracias

Entonces paco le da la tarjeta a pilar y esta de agradecimiento le da un tierno beso en la mejilla

Pilar: gracias paquito

Paco: de na...nada pilar, ahh y también hice una para ti azul

Azul: ahh gracias paco

Paco: ¿y tu cuantas recibiste pilar?

Pilar: ¿yo recibí 9?

Paco: ¿y tu azul?

Azul: ah" entonces de su casillero salen mas de 30 tarjetas

Paco: wow tantas debes ser muy querida

Azul: si, son muy bonitas pero ninguna me interesa

Entonces desde la pared alguien los escuchaba a escondidas

Serio: hola azul quisiera darte esta... Ah no no así no, que tal hola azul quisiera..., No no así tampoco ¿y que parece?. No ¿no sé cómo se lo daré? pero debe ser especial

Entonces mira a azul

Serio: hay pero si es tan linda que no se como los ángeles no se la llevan por que ella pertenece al cielo "suspiro" ¿pero no creo que a ella le guste esta tarjeta?

Entonces tristemente guarda la tarjeta en su casillero

Serio: "suspiro" otro año que no le puedo dar otra tarjeta, ¿por que seré tan cobarde? Bueno espero que pueda decirle lo que siento algún día, entonces se va pero no se da cuenta que alguien lo veia era nada mas y nada menos que el maestre grinto

Grinto: uhmm

Entonces agarra la tarjeta y se la lleva

En el recinto

Los chicos entrenaban como siempre haciendo lagartijas, destrosando muñecos y haciendo piruetas de capoeira cuando de repente en una de esas serio se distrae y se cae chocando con los otros

Paco: auch

Cabeza: eso pasa por que alguien aquí estaba distraído

Serio: perdón maestre cabeza, pero he estado pasando por una depresión muy fuerte

Azul: ¿y se puede saber cual es el problema ?

Serio: bueno ehmm" en eso suena el timbre de regreso a clases

Grinto: niños entrenaremos después, vayan a clases, serio puedo hablar contigo en privado un momento

Serio: si maestre

Entonces transporta a los demás a la universidad y se queda con serio

Grinto: serio veo que estas preocupado, ¿o estas escondiendo algo?

Serio: ¿Que maestre? Yo no escondo nada ¿porque lo dice?

Grinto: por que en el entrenamiento de hoy estuviste con la mente desconcentrada y no sabes que encontré esta mañana" dice el maestre enseñandole la tarjeta

Serio: ¿maestre de donde lo saco? no me diga, ¿estuvo usmeando en mi casillero?

Grinto: eso no importa serio, no seria mejor que le de esto a azul en tu aura veo amor y hoy era el momento perfecto para entregárselo pero solo te echaste para atrás, ¿por que lo hiciste?

Serio: hay maestre es que quería entregárselo y decirle lo que siento por ella pero me da miedo que se lo diga y me diga que no y que se arruine nuestra amistad

Grinto: serio "El amor verdadero no espera a ser invitado, antes él se invita y se ofrece primero" si tu no pierdes el miedo y le dices a azul lo que sientes nunca sabrás lo que ella piensa de ti y recuerda que si no le dices ahora te puedes arrepentir en el futuro por que no olvides que a veces la vida puede ser corta

Serio: si maestre

Grinto: bueno serio puedes retirarte

Entonces lo transporta a la universidad

Mientras con pilar y azul

Pilar: ¿azul te puedo preguntar algo?

Azul: claro pilar

Pilar: bueno por que dices que ninguna tarjeta te interesa se ven muy bonitas y se que esos chicos te quieren bastante

Azul: ahh pilar, no te puedo mentir pero si son muy bonitas, pero es que "suspiro" pilar yo...yo..yo

Pilar: tu...tu...tu

Azul: yo...yo..yo estoy enamorada de serio

Pilar: ¿en serio?, hay que lindo, ¿y porque no se lo dices'

Azul: por que no se si el sentirá lo mismo por mi y me da miedo pensar que si se lo digo se aleje de mi y nuestra amistad se arruine

Pilar: hay azul eres tan ingenua

Azul: ¿por que?

Pilar: por que todos menos tu saben que serio esta enamorado de ti

Azul: ¿que de verdad? ¿por que lo dices?

Pilar: hay azul es hora de decirte esto, ¿recuerdas ese día que quedaste encerrada en el mundo divino?

Azul: si

Pilar: bueno, esto fue lo que paso cuando serio se entero de eso

FLASHBACK

Duplico había escapado de la escuela destruyendo todo a su paso ya que por tanto poder se había vuelto más grande entonces

Paco: guau con duplico suelto azul debió tener problemas para ir al baño

Grinto, serio y pilar: O.O

Grinto: no lo se paco, ¿no crees que con todo lo que paso aquí debe haber una explicación?, no crees yo creo

Paco: ¿qué azul se esconde en el baño a propósito?, ¿como se atreve?

Pilar: paco, lo que el maestre grinto trata de decir es que el baño no tiene nada que ver con esto, porque es un baño, duplico esta suelto y no encontramos a azul, ellos dos cambiaron de lugar, azul no esta aquí esta atrapada en el mural

Serio: ¿Que azul atrapada en el mural? Debo salvarla

Paco: no pilar y tu vayan a detener a duplico, yo salvare a azul

Serio sin hacer caso a lo que paco dijo se va corriendo dispuesto a salvar a su azul

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Azul: ¿en serio hizo eso?, que lindo

Pilar: ¿y te acuerdas esa vez cuando el gaseoso te atrapo en su burbuja apestosa?

Azul: si

Pilar: pues

FLASHBACK

El gaseoso estaba encerrando a las personas en burbujas apestosas mientras los combo niños trataban de liberarlos azul fue capturada por una burbuja apestosa

Serio: oh no azuull

Entonces serio salta y libera a azul quien cae pero serio la atrapa en el aire

Azul: oh serio gracias por salvarme, si no estuviera sucia con este pegajoso liquido te abrazaría y te daría un beso

Serio: no te preocupes azul, sabes que yo siempre te protegeré

Entonces serio se va acercando a azul cariñosamente para darle un beso hasta que

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Pilar: ese día serio quería besarte, pero se dio cuenta de que paco estaba en peligro y decidió ayudarlo

Azul: hubiera sido lindo si me hubiera besado aaa" dice ella suspirando

Pilar: ¿Y te acuerdas esa vez que el gecko te atrapo y serio estaba hipnotizado?

Azul: si me acuerdo

FLASHBACK

Los chicos habían derrotado a las pinturas mágicas del gecko, cuando se dan cuenta que este escapo entonces azul con su visión de águila logra encontrarlo, el gecko al ver que azul estaba sola uso su lengua para atraparla

El gecko: uhmm parece que mi aprendiz no es lo único que tiene buen gusto en este lugar jajaja

Entonces con su lengua logra atrapar a azul

Azul: ohh ayuda ayuda

En eso serio que estaba en trance salta a salvar a azul

Serio: ah azul arrgg

Entonces se lanza contra el gecko y lo tumba al piso

Serio: un verdadero artista causa arte, no destrucción, tú no eres como yo

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Pilar: ese día serio salio del trance por que tu estabas en peligro

Azul: ah si y nunca pude agradecerle lo que hizo por mi

Pilar: ¿y te acuerdas ese día con mono?

Azul: ah si

FLASHBACK

azul estaba tratando de detener a mono quien había absorbido loa poderes primates de los humanos y se volvió mas grande cuando en eso azul se dirigía a mono para golpearlo pero este de un golpe la saca volando haciéndole caer, serio al ver como azul estaba cayendo se tiro agarrando a azul mientras enrollaba su cola en un poste y haciendo una pirueta para caer de pie con azul en brazos, cuando serio vio a azul desmayada sintió una gran ira al ver como habían lastimado a su azul, entonces se fue en su defensa así que con sus fuerzas ataco a mono

Serio: oye no puedes hacerlo eso a azul mono apestoso

Entonces araña a mono quien retrocede, pero después lo golpea

Mono: auh auh gato insolente

Entonces mono lo golpea por lo cual cae al lado de su amada azul

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Azul: ah si fue muy lindo como corrió a salvarme

Pilar: ¿y te acuerdas ese día con el señor súper agua?

Azul: si

Pilar: pues

FLASHBACK

Los combo niños estaban atrapados por los tentáculos del pulpo gigante, cuando de repente paco apareció y salvo a serio y a pilar pero faltaba azul, entonces paco corrió y la saco de los tentáculos, entonces azul por salvarla le dio su premio a paco

Azul: muuaa, ¿paco donde estabas?

Entonces cuando serio se dio cuenta de esto puso una cara molesta

Serio: si paco ¿donde estabas?" lo dice en un tono molesto

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Pilar: vi como serio se puso celoso cuando besaste a paco en la mejilla

Azul: pero fue un gracias que yo le di, porque Me salvo , además que paco es mi amigo

Pilar: ah también ese día con beso beso amor amor el planeaba darte esto" entonces ella le entrega la tarjeta que hizo serio ese día donde ella y el estaban unidos en unos corazones

Azul: oww que lindo, esta tarjeta es hermosa, ¿por que no me la dio?

Pilar: al parecer tenia vergüenza de entregarte esta tarjeta frente a tus admiradores, por eso lo boto a la basura, por que estaba diciendo que te merecias algo mas grandioso, pero yo la recogí para entregartelo cuando fuera el momento indicado

Azul: con razón cuando ayer salí con él se comportaba de una manera muy romántica, incluso cuando apoye mi cabeza contra su pecho el rodeo mi espalda con sus brazos

Pilar: ves, eso ya demuestra que él te ama

Azul: ¿ah pero que puedo hacer?

Pilar: anda y dile la verdad, yo se que el nunca te diría que no, por que el te ama y si no le dices pronto sera en el futuro donde te arrepientas por no haberlo dicho recuerda que no se vive para siempre

Azul: esta bien, después de clases se lo dire

Pilar: bien esa es la actitud

Entonces se van a clases

Con paco y serio

Ellos estaban yendo a clases, cuando paco se da cuenta de que su amigo esta triste

Paco: ¿que pasa serio por que tan triste?

Serio: es que estado pensando en muchas cosas

Paco: ¿es por que te gusta azul y no sabes como decirle lo que sientes?

Serio: ¿Que como lo sabes?

Paco: pilar me lo dijo y también me mostró la tarjeta que le hiciste ese día cuando apareció beso beso amor amor

Serio: ¿que pero si yo lo vote a la basura?

Paco: si pero pilar lo encontró y se la llevo para que nadie más lo vea, ¿por qué no se la entregaste?

Serio: es que la amo tanto, que me pareció que ella se merecía más que una simple tarjeta

Paco: serio, no sabes que azul también esta enamorada de ti

Serio: ¿por que lo dices?

Paco: ¿serio te acuerdas ese día que sacaste a azul del mundo divino?

Serio: si

Paco: pues

FLASHBACK

Bueno azul estaba atrapada en el mundo divino y un sapo divino le dijo que si ella le daba un beso la sacaría de aquí

Serio: azul, azzuull

Azul: bueno como acordamos te doy un beso y me sacas de aquí, soñaba con mi primer beso pero nunca creí que fuera así

Serio: ¿Que azul? ¿Esta besando a alguien? azul no alto alto

Entonces azul besa al sapo divino

Azul: muuaa, ah

Sapo: jaja que esperabas, te engañe para que me dieras un beso ahora te quedaras para siempre conmigo jajaja

Azul: huyy ni lo pienses horrible sapo divino

Entonces azul patea al sapo haciendo que se choque con otra roca

Azul: huy creo que no debi haber echo eso

Sapo: beso beso beso...

Entonces azul mira el mural y ve que hay una grieta muy grande en el mural

Azul: mira la grieta se esta siendo más grande, tal vez solo tal vez, soy fina como el agua atravesando grietas, nada puede contener mi forma ágil y lijeraa

Entonces azul sale de ahí y es agarrada por serio pero luego el sapo se va de cara contra el muro

Insecto: jijijiji

En la tierra

Azul: seriooo" entonces de forma cariñosa le da un beso en la mejilla

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Paco: azul nos contó lo que hizo

Serio: ¿en serio?

Paco: si, ¿y te acuerdas ese día con el búfalo?

FLASHBACK

serio había salido del cuerpo del búfalo entonces azul se le acerco preocupada

Azul: oh serio me alegra saber que esta bien

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Paco: bueno la cosa es que debes decírselo yo se que ella no te rechazara, vamos amigo

Serio: si esta bien después de clase se lo dire

Paco: ese es mi amigo

Entonces se van a clases

Estaban en clase escuchando la clase cuando algo le cae en la cabeza a serio y cae en su mesa cuando ve lo que había caído era un papelito, cuando lo abre lo lee y dice

"Hola serio me gustaría hablar contigo en el patio trasero en la salida ¿puedes?"

Entonces se fija de donde había venido la bota y vio que azul era la que había tirado el papel, el la mira y asiente con la cabeza

En eso la profesora vio lo que estaba pasando y agarro la nota

Maritza: serio y azul, dejen de estar mandándose notitas de amor en clase

Azul: ¿Que?, no son notitas de amor maestra

Maritza: entonces no tienen problemas si lo leo en frente de todos

Serio: ah

Maritza: ujum "hola serio me gustaría hablar contigo en el patio trasero de la escuela en la salida ¿puedes?"

Todos: wuuuu azul y serio se aman, azul y serio se aman, azul y serio se aman...

Imaginense la caras de serio y azul estaban mas rojas que un tomate pero después la profesora siguio con la clase

Luego de clases serio se fue al baño y azul también

Con serio

Serio: bueno serio es ahora o nunca

Con azul

Azul: bueno azul es ahora nunca

Entonces los 2 salen del baño

En el recinto

Estaba el maestre grinto meditando como lo hacia siempre entonces tuvo una visión

En la visión

Estaba yo en la ciudad que estaba serena y tranquila pero de repente la tierra empieza a temblar y de repente se forma un cráter y de el sale una figura grande en forma de esqueleto quien empezó a destruir todo, pero en eso aparecieron los 4 animales totémicos el toro, la iguana, el tigre y el águila peleaban contra el, pero de repente un rayo cae encima de ellos por lo cual ellos son elevados en el aire luego 3 luces salen disparadas hacia arriba y una abajo, la que cae abajo forma una lapida y de repente se empieza a escuchar una risa

¿?: jajaja grinto no pudiste salvar a tu aprendiz, ni tampoco tus aprendices podrán salvarlo jajaja ahora ellos morirán jajaja

Grinto: noooo

Entonces grinto se despierta asustado

Grinto: oh no esto es malo, debo ir por los chicos

Entonces grinto se va a buscar a los chicos

Mientras

Serio y azul estaban llendo a donde se iban a encontrar pero mientras caminaban cantaban una cancion

TE AMARE – **Laura pausini y Miguel Bose**

(Ambos cantaban en diferentes partes de la universidad)

Azul: Con la paz de las montañas te amaré

Con locura y equilibrio te amaré

Con la rabia de mis años

Como me enseñaste a ser

(En otra parte serio le sigue la canción)

Azul y Serio: Con un grito en carne viva te amaré

Serio: En silencio y en secreto te amaré

Arriesgando en lo prohibido te amaré

En lo falso y en lo cierto

Con el corazón abierto

(mientras caminaban por los pasillos)

Serio y Azul: Por ser algo no perfecto te amaré

Te amare te amare

(pasando por donde dice feliz dia del amor)

Azul: Como no esta permitido

(se detuvieron viendo flores en el auditorio)

Serio y Azul: Te amare te amare

Como nunca ha sabido

Porque así lo he decidido te amaré

(Serio pensando en azul)

Serio: Por ponerte algun ejemplo te dire

(estaban casi por llegar al patio)

Azul y Serio: Que aunque tengas manos frias te amare

(empezó a sonrojarse)

Serio: Con tu mala ortografia

Y tu no saber perder

(ambos se ponían nerviosos)

Azul y Serio: Con defectos y manias te amare

(azul pensando en serio)

Azul: Te amare te amare

(pasaban por la dirección)

Serio y Azul: Porque fuiste algo importante

Te amare te amare

Cuando ya no estés presente

A pesar de todo siempre

Te amare

(Azul recordando sus momentos con serio)

Azul: Al caer de cada noche esperare

A que seas luna llena y te amaré

(Serio recordando sus momentos con azul)

Serio: Y a pesar de todos estos

En señal de lo que fue

(ya estaban saliendo por la puerta trasera para llegar al patio)

Azul y Serio: Seguirás cerca y muy dentro

Te amare

Te amare te amare

(poniéndose feliz al ver llegar a serio)

Azul: A golpe de recuerdos

Te amare te amare

(los dos mirándose mutuamente desde lejos)

Azul y serio: Hasta el último momento

Seguirás cerca y muy dentro

A pesar de todo siempre

Te amare. Te amare. Te amare. Te amare.

Te amare. Te amare.

A pesar de todo siempre Te amare.

FIN DE LA CANCION

Hasta que por fin llegan y se ponen a hablar

Azul: serio

Serio: azul

Serio y azul: "tengo que decirte algo" dicen los dos por lo cual se sonrojan

Azul: esta bien primero tu

Serio: no tu

Azul: tu primero

Serio: no, tu primero insisto

Y así se la pasaron hasta que se hartaron y decidieron hablar los 2

Azul: esta bien, los dos al mismo tiempo

Serio: bueno a la cuenta de 3

Azul: ok, 1 2 3

Serio y azul: tu me..." no pudieron terminar de decirlo por que el maestre grinto los interrumpe

Grinto: niños lo necesito en el recinto, tengo que decirles algo urgente

Serio: si maestre

Azul: ¿y bueno que me querías decir?

Serio: ehmm después te lo digo, vamos

Azul: si

Entonces se van al recinto pero alguien los observaba

En la piramide

Milán vio la escena de los 2 Tortolitos y se le ocurrió un plan

Milán: perfecto, ya se que debo hacer, shock ven aquí

Shock: si ama

Milán: ya se que debo hacer traeme el cristal de grim

Entonces trae el cristal de grim que era de color rojo

Milán: ahora ve y liberalo, despues explicarle el plan y regresa aqui

Shock: si mi ama" entonces se va

Milan: jajaja ahora que mi hijo grim sera liberado nadie podrá hacer nada para detenerlo porque nadie ha podido vencer a un dios divino del supremo poder y menos ahora que los protectores son unos mocosos" entonces mira a serio "espero que estés preparado por que te tengo una sorpresa especial para ti jajajaja"

En el recinto

Paco y pilar ya estaban ahí y azul y serio se estaban incorporándose

Grinto: niños los llame para decirle algo muy malo

Paco: ¿que pasa maestre?

Grinto: hoy los elementales me manifestaron en un sueño que uno de los hijos de Milán iba a ser liberado

Todos: ¿Queee?

Gringo: si niños, pero lo peor de todo es que en la pelea de hoy uno de ustedes morirá

Todos: ¿Queee?

Paco: ¿y sabe quien va a ser?

Grinto: no lo se, por eso les voy a pedir que se cuiden bastante cuando llegue el momento de pelear contra grim

Serio: ¿y quien rayos es grim?

Grinto: mira serio escucha bien lo que les voy a decir es muy importante que lo sepan sobre todo tu, Milán tiene 4 hijos los cuales son grim el dios de la muerte el mayor de todos, luego skull el dios zombie, caze el dios de la caza y por ultimo kaylen el dios secuestrador, a ellos se le conocen como los dioses supremos del divino poder y son de nivel 10

Serio: ¿Queee? Pero si a las justas podemos con uno de nivel 3 cree que podamos con uno de 10

Grinto: serio ven, tu no tienes que temer por que en ti recae la responsabilidad de vencer a grim ya que el tiene tu tótem

Serio: ¿pero y si no lo logro?

En eso aparece cabeza

Cabeza: chico te voy a decir algo, tu eres el único que puedes detenerlo por que en ti descansa el poder místico del legendario tigre dientes de sable

Todos: ¿Queee?

Cabeza: si al igual que tu los demás también tienen un poder místico, paco el del legendario minotauro, azul la de la legendaria fénix y pilar la de la legendaria dragona

Serio: entonces si libero ese poder podre vencerlo, ¿pero como lo libero?

Cabeza: si, ese poder solo tu puedes liberarlo si demuestras ser un héroe verdadero y si tu corazón esta lleno de bondad y amor por algo o alguien que se encuentra en grave peligro

**(eso lo saque de hercules)**

Serio: ¿pero si así tampoco logro derrotarlo?

Grinto: serio, si tienes confianza podras vencer a grim, por que tu padre sabia que tu podías ser capaz de absorber a grim, por eso el lo sello con su tótem para que tu lo detengas entiendes, tu padre confía en ti y nosotros también lo haremos

Serio: si maestre

Entonces empieza a temblar la tierra

Grinto: bueno chicos esa es su señal, ahora vayan y detengalo, y no olviden que deben cuidarse.

Entonces los chicos se van a la ciudad

Al llegar ven a las personas corriendo entonces desde lejos ven que las personas están corriendo de un ejercito de almas, entonces se van a enfrentarlos, cuando están a punto de matar a una mama con su hijo, paco agarra al soldado y lo manda a volar lejos, entonces todos los soldados empiezan a perseguir a los chicos quienes los derrotan con facilidad

Paco: ja fue muy fácil

¿?: ¿eso es lo que crees chico?

Entonces voltean para ver que atrás había una calavera gigante con huesos fuertes y una capa roja con su espada

Serio: ¿así que tu eres el tal grim?

Grim: vaya se ve que soy muy famoso jajaja, pero que lastima que tenga que matar a mis fans jajaja

Paco: así ¿y quien crees que eres para que nos puedas ganar?

Grim: chico aun no entiendes que yo soy el dios de la muerte y puedo matarte con solo tocarte jajaja" en eso se deja de reir y mira a serio "tu, tu eres la viva imagen del tigre que me encerró años atrás

Serio: si pues, pero no soy yo, yo soy su hijo y he venido a detenerte

Grim: jajajaja ¿crees tu que me vas a poder vencer? Jajaja yo soy el mas poderoso de entre mis hermanos

Serio: asi pues, no sabes que si peleamos los 4 juntos podremos vencerte

Grim: oh eso se puede arreglar

Entonces grim levanta las manos y de la tierra empiezan a salir paredes y empiezan a juntarse construyendo un laberinto dispersando a los chicos por diferentes partes del laberinto

Serio: ¿oh no, chicos donde están?

Grim: bueno chico tu tendras el honor de ser destruido por mi jajaja

Serio: eso lo veremos, por que mis amigos pronto me encontraran y ayudaran

Grim: eso también se puede arreglar

Entonces golpea con su brazo la tierra y salen sus hijos de grim

Grim: set, mors y kits vayan y destruyan a los demás combo niños mientras yo me encargo de esta basura

Set: si padre

Entonces se van dispuestos a matar a azul, paco y a pilar

Grim: ahora ¿donde estábamos?

Mientras en otra parte

paco estaba buscando a los demás, cuando se topa con un extraño

Paco: ¿Quién eres tu?

Set: yo soy el poderoso set y tendras el honor de pelear conmigo

Paco: perfecto pues que empiece la pelea

Mientras paco peleaba contra ser las chicas se habían encontrado con mors y kits

Mientras con serio

El estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas contra grim, al comienzo la pelea estaba pareja pero pronto se tornaba mas difícil para nuestro héroe quien hizo la patada del tigre haciendo retroceder a grim

Grim: eres fuerte chico, pero no lo suficiente "patada mortal" entonces saca volando a serio acorralandolo, serio al verse en desventaja concentro todas sus fuerzas en su puño para lanzar lejos a grim

Serio: ahora ¿quien es el derrotado?

Grim: jajaja

Serio: ¿De Que te ríes?

Grim: chico aun no te das cuenta que no he estado usando todo mi poder

Entonces se levanta y le tira una patada a serio que lo saca volando y lo deja herido

Grim: jajaja seria fácil matarte ahora pero primero te haré sufrir mucho, te dejare vivir por ahora pero no me iré sin llevarme a una de tus amigas a la muerte jajaja oh y ya se a quien me llevare, a esa chica rubia que te gusta mucho, ¿cómo se llama? Ahh sí, azul jajaja

Serio: ¿Que noo?

Entonces grim desaparece

Serio: debo encontrar a azul rápido

Entonces se va

Con paco

El había vencido a set y se disponía a irse cuando vio que ser intento apuñalarlo por la espalda pero reacciona y lo golpea haciéndolo desaparecer

Con pilar

Ella también había vencido a mors y se preparaba para irse pero mors salta e intenta apuñalarla así que ella le dio una patada y lo hizo desaparecer

Con azul

Ella también había vencido a sita entonces se preparaba para irse pero sits salto tratando de apuñalarla pero de una patada lo hizo desaparecer en eso aparece serio

Serio: azul

Azul: serio

En en eso serio ve que grim aparece detrás de azul

Serio: azul cuidado

Entonces azul voltea y serio ve la escena mas horrible de su vida grim le había traspasado el corazón a azul con su espada

Serio: azul noooo

Entonces se dispone a golpear a grim, pero este desaparece luego voltea y va donde azul, cuando ve a azul ella se encuentra inconsciente

Serio: azul, azul resiste por favor

En ese momento aparecen pilar y paco entonces ve a azul en el suelo sangrando y a serio preocupado

Paco: ¿Que paso serio?

Serio: ese maldito, ese maldito la acuchilló directo en el corazon

Entonces serio se dispone a ir a pedir ayuda

Serio: pilar, paco quedense aquí ahora regreso con ayuda

Justo cuando se disponía a irse azul entre lágrimas logra hablar

Azul: se...se...serio

Entonces serio se acerca

Serio: azul, ¿estas bien? Ahorita regreso solo resiste

Cuando esta a punto de irse azul lo agarra del brazo

Azul: serio, disculpame pero no creo que lleguen a tiempo cof cof

Serio: no digas eso azul traeré ayuda y te recuperarás sólo soporta un poco mas

Azul: serio, se realista esta herida no podrá ser curada a tiempo lo siento pero no podre resistir

Serio: azul

Azul: shuu" entonces guarda silencio un rato hasta que siente que le quedan pocos segundos de vida así que decide dar sus ultimas palabras, pone una mano sobre la mejilla de serio "bueno es hora de que me vaya pero no sin antes decirte que te a..." pero no pudo terminar porque lentamente su mano cayo de la mejilla de serio, ella había muerto

Serio: azul, azul, azuuullllll

Entonces paco se acerca

Paco: serio lo siento pero ella esta...

Serio: callate! Dejame solo!

Entonces pilar le agarra el hombro a paco y le dice

Pilar: vamos paco

Entonces se van

Serio: azul, por que fui tan cobarde y no pude decirte lo que sentia por ti cuando tuve oportunidad" entonces se para, "azul te juro que haré todo lo posible para que vuelvas aun así muera en el intento, pero no te dejare sola, te lo prometo"

Entonces carga a azul en brazos y la lleva al recinto para darle la mala noticia al maestre, cuando llegaron al recinto el maestre solo pudo llorar al ver que una de sus aprendices había muerto, luego se fueron a la casa de azul a darle la mala noticia a sus padres quien al verla empezaron a llorar desconsoladamente

3 días despues

Estaban en el funeral de azul donde estaban los familiares y amigos de azul quienes venían a darle la ultima despedida a azul, pero el mas afectado era serio que al ver a azul muerta sintió un fuerte golpe en el corazón, pero el solo miraba seriamente mientras ponían a azul en un altar para por fin dejarla descansar en paz, luego del funeral serio se fue a su casa a buscar flores para dejarselas a azul al llegar vio unas rosas e inmediatamente salio en dirección al cementerio, mientras el caminaba tristemente empezó a cantar

Si Tu No Estas - Zona 320

(Serio recordando cuando conoció a azul)

Todo empezo, cuando te conoci a ti mi amor, mi amor, mi corazon se enamoro, mi corazon se iluciono, cuando te conocí a ti mi amor (bis)

(Serio caminando bajo la lluvia)

Si tu no estas, quiero morir, de amor por ti (bis)

(Serio recordando sus momentos con azul)

tu me enamoraste, pense que nunca iba a encontarte, cuando estoy contigo, solo pienso en amarte, loco por besarte, loco por acariciarte, busque el amor, y tu llegaste, por primera vez, siento que me enamore, siento que todo me da, vuelta cuando usted me ve, dimelo bebe no aguanto no tenerte ya no se que hacer dime que hago que estoy por enloquecer

Si tu no estas, quiero morir de amor por ti, si tu no estas, quiero morir de amor por ti

(Serio recordando los besos que ella le dio en la mejilla)

Nunca pense enamorarme, por un beso de tus labios, en un instante me llevaste, a un mundo de amor, por que tu eres todo para mi, mi razon de vivir, si tu no estas aqui, siento que voy a morir

yo contigo aprendi a vivir y a sonreir,si tu no estas aqui, no seria tan feliz(bis)

(Serio entra llorando al cementerio)

Si tu no estas,, mi corazon no late mas, no tiene sentido, no tiene vida si tu te vas, el mundo no es igual, dime si conmigo te quedaras, la angustia me mata, me mata dime que no te iras, porque la finura que ella tiene, la belleza que ella tiene, la paciencia que ella tiene, loco loco ami me tiene, que gusto fue hablarte, que gusto fue conocerte, nuestro amor sera por siempre

(Serio dejando flores alrededor del altar de azul)

Si tu no estas, quiero morir de amor por ti, si tu no estas quiero morir de amor por ti

Fin de canción

Serio: no puedo creer que ya no estés aquí

En eso alguien se le acerca

Paco: ¿es difícil creer que se haya ido así?

Serio: si y lo peor es que no pude hacer nada para salvarla "maldicion" dice el golpeando el piso y soltando una lágrima

Paco: serio tranquilo, no pierdas la esperanza, de todo corazón te digo que debe haber una forma de traerla de vuelta

Serio: ¿ah sí y cómo?

¿?: ps yo puedo responder a tu pregunta

En eso miran al piso y ven que es cabeza

Cabeza: si hay una forma de revivir a azul, pero es muy riesgoso

Serio: digame por favor ¿cual es?

Cabeza: bueno tendrías que ir al pozo de los muertos

Paco: ¿y que es el pozo de los muertos?

Cabeza: cuando una persona muere su cuerpo se queda con nosotros, pero su alma se va al pozo de los muertos, para ser juzgada y ver el lugar donde se irán a descansar por toda la eternidad, al cielo o al infierno

Serio: ¿entonces me esta diciendo que podemos revivir a azul?

Cabeza: si chico pero no va a ser facil, ya que grim es el dios de la muerte órita el debe estar custodiando el pozo

Serio: no me importa, si es para salvar a azul iré y lo venceré, ¿pero y como llegamos alla?

Cabeza: necesitan el medallón de cristal que esta en la bóveda del recinto

Paco: entonces que esperamos vamos

En eso alguien aparece

Grinto: alto ahi

Serio: ¿maestre?

Grinto: chicos el pozo de los muertos es un lugar muy peligroso para los humanos y con grim ahí es peor que vayan

Serio: pero maestre necesito ir, quiero a azul de vuelta

Grinto: no serio, no pueden ir, se los prohíbo

Serio: pero...pero

Grinto: sin peros ahora vayan a sus casas

Serio: esta bien maestre

Entonces serio en su pensamiento

Serio: debo agarrar ese medallón

Al día siguiente

Grinto estaba meditando y ahí serio aprovecho, se metió a la bóveda y saco el medallón luego salio del recinto sin hacer ruido

En otra parte

Serio: al fin podre ir a salvarte azul, no te preocupes

En eso

¿?: serio" gritaron 2 voces

Serio: ahh pilar, paco ¿que hacen aqui?

Pilar: iremos contigo

Paco: si somos un equipo y no te dejaremos solo

Serio: gracias chicos

Entonces serio agita el medallón y se habré un portal entonces pilar y paco entran por último serio entra

Serio: iré a tu rescate azul, y te juro que como sea te salvare" entonces salta al portal

Mientras en el pozo alguien los vigilaba

Grim: así que piensan que podrán vencerme jajaja veremos si van a poder hacerlo jajaja

Ser: pero padre, si ellos pelean juntos podrán vencerte

Grim: hay set, esta vez no me ganaran por que ahora tengo un truco bajo la manga jajajaja" dice grim mostrando el alma de azul

Continuara...

NARRADOR: Azul ha fallecido y nuestros héroes se ponen en marcha a rescatar a su amiga ¿podrá serio vencer a grim? ¿liberara serio su poder mistico? ¿Y Que planes tendrá grim con el alma de azul en sus manos? Descubran lo en el próximo episodio

Escenas del próximo capitulo

Serio: hola soy serio, ya veras maldito nadie mata a azul y se sale con la suya

Grim: jajaja ¿y tú me vas a detener?, no sabes que puedo hacer lo que sea con el alma de tu amiga

Serio: grrrr

Grim: no, ese poder ¿no puede ser?

Tigre dientes de sable: ahora pagaras por lo que le hiciste a azul maldito en el proximo capitulo de combo niños - el ataque de los dioses divinos [al rescate de un alma bondadosa: el despertar del legendario tigre dientes de sable] es hora de que recibas tu castigo

**Bueno espero les haya gustado y discúlpenme por haber matado a azul pero no se preocupen ella revivirá así que no hay que apresurarse.**

**Bueno besos y abrazos :D**


	7. El legendario tigre dientes de sable

**Hola amigos lectores aquí les traigo otro capítulo de mi fic espero les guste !luces, cámara, acción!**

**DISCLAIMER: La serie no me pertenece les pertenece a Fernando lira y a sus fans que los queremos bastante pero Milán, sirsdrack, Maritza, jake y Sofía si me pertenecen bueno sin más que decir aquí vamos**

NARRADOR: en el capítulo anterior grim el dios de la muerte apareció ante nuestros héroes quienes lucharon con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudieron vencerlo y el costo fue la muerte de azul, ahora con el medallón de cristal serio, paco y pilar tratarán de salvar a azul ¿podrán vencer a grim y traer el alma de azul de vuelta o serán destruidos por el poder de grim? Averígüenlo ahora

**Capítulo 7 - Al Rescate De Un Alma Bondadosa: El Despertar Del Legendario Tigre Dientes De Sable**

En el pozo de los muertos

Grim estaba hablando con sus hijos

Grim: hijos míos, vayan y destruyan nova nitza y déjenmelo listo para mi gobierno

Sits: si padre

Entonces abren un portal y se van a dirección de nova nitza

En el mundo de la muerte

Se abre un portal y de él salen nuestros héroes

Serio: llegamos

Paco: guau pero que calor

El mundo de la muerte era un lugar donde había un camino que estaba rodeado por fuego a los costados y de él se veían las almas que se iban al infierno

Pilar: este lugar me da miedo

Serio: miren ahí hay luz, vamos

Entonces se van por donde estaba la luz

En el recinto

El maestre cabeza estaba buscando a los chicos para entrenar, en eso entra a un cuarto y los ve, entonces los llama

Cabeza: niños vengan tenemos que entrenar

Pero ellos no se movían

Cabeza: ¿que no me escucharon?

Pero ellos siguen sin moverse, entonces se acerca a ellos

Cabeza: ¿niños están sordos o qué?

Entonces los golpea y se da cuenta de que son muñecos

Cabeza: oh no no no, esperen el medallón" entonces de va a buscar el medallón y ve que no está "oh no grintoo" entonces se va corriendo donde grinto

Con grinto

Él estaba meditando tranquilamente hasta que escucho los gritos de cabeza que se acercaba rápidamente

Grinto: ¿Que pasa maestre?

Cabeza: grinto, los chicos no están ni tampoco el medallón

Grinto: ¿Quee? Oh no, tenemos que ir a buscarlos, vamos

Pero en eso la tierra empieza a temblar y desde el recinto se escucha los gritos de las personas y a unas voces de ultratumba

Set: jajaja tiemblen tontos mortales, tiemblen ante el poder de los hijos del grande y poderoso grim jajaja

Cabeza: vamos grinto, vamos por los niños

Grinto: no maestre, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer

Cabeza: ¿pero y los chicos?

Grinto: yo le tengo fe a serio y yo sé que el los guiara y derrotara a grim, ahora vamos

Entonces se van a la ciudad

En la ciudad

Set: jajaja que divertido es asustar a esta gente jajaja

Grinto: hola set

Set: grinto jajaja que ocurrencia verte por aquí ¿a qué vienes?

Grinto: vengo a detenerte

Set: jajaja no me hagas reír nunca podrá con los tres, mors, sits vengan aquí

Entonces aparecen sus hermanos

Mors: ahora te destruiremos jajaja preparar e

Entonces grinto se pone en posición de defensa

En el pozo de los muertos

Los chicos habían llegado ya al pozo y se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie

Serio: que raro, no hay nadie

Entonces de la nada alguien empieza a aplaudir de la nada

Grim: bueno, bueno debo admitirlo deben ser muy valientes para venir a mi mundo jajaja

Serio: si, vinimos a recoger algo que nos pertenece

Grim: oh ¿te refieres a esto?" dice el mostrando el alma de azul

Serio: azul, si entrégamela ahora

Grim: huy no puedo, ella tiene una cita con el pozo jajaja

Serio: no, no lo harás

Entonces serio se dispone a saltar pero una calavera lo agarra del pie

Serio: "¿Qué pasa?" Dice el mientras mira a pilar y a paco que están inconscientes

Grim: Creíste que no iba a estar preparado, jajaja. Guardia llévenselos tengo que echar algo al pozo jajaja

Serio: no, no griiimm

Entonces la calavera lo noquea

En otra parte

Serio había despertado y se dio cuenta que estaba encerrado en una celda con paco y pilar

Serio: ¿dónde estamos?

Paco: estamos encerrados serio

Serio: y grim?

Paco: se fue al pozo

Serio: tenemos que salir de aquí

Paco: no se puede, estas rejas son irrompibles

Serio: no, no puede ser, debe haber alguna forma de romperlas

Paco: no se puede serio, no podemos hacer nada, solo nos queda rendirnos

Serio: no paco, yo no me puedo rendir

Paco: ¿y por qué no? ¿Dime? ¿Acaso crees que podamos ganarle a grim? ¿Por qué no dejas que azul descanse en paz?

Serio: por..por...que yo la amo, la amo entiendes y no puedo vivir sin ella, no puedo, no puedo" dice el llorando

Entonces paco ve que las manos de serio empiezan a destilar un aura naranja

Paco: serio tus manos mira

Entonces serio ve sus manos

Serio: ¿Que?¿ Qué pasa?

Entonces ve como le crecen garras de sus manos

Serio no lo puede creer y se queda sorprendido

Paco: serio, mira tus dientes, ya no son dientes son colmillos

Serio se toca sus dientes y ve que es verdad entonces serio con sus garras rompe la reja y se liberan

Pilar: si, somos libres

Paco: bueno chicos vámonos

Serio: pilar, paco si ustedes quieren irse lo entiendo, pero yo no me iré de aquí sin azul

Entonces se dispone a correr pero paco lo agarra del hombro

Paco: serio, somos tus amigos y si quieres salvar a azul pues no te iras solo, iremos contigo

Serio: gracias chicos

Pilar: ahora vámonos

Entonces se van

En el pozo

Grim: al fin dejare esta alma donde pertenece jajaja

Paco: no estés seguro de eso grim" dice el mientras le tira una patada a grim haciendo que este salga volando y por el impacto suelta el alma de azul

Grim: ¿Que como escaparon? No importa igual voy a vencerlos

Entonces grim los patea y los saca volando pero ellos se levantan y tiran a grim al piso, en eso serio ve su tótem en la espalda de grim entonces se acerca y lo toca

Serio: tótem toca transforma

Entonces se convierten en tigre, toro e iguana

Serio: ahora podremos absorberte maldito

Grim: creen que así me podrán ganar, jajaja

Entonces grim empieza a crecer

Grim: ahora los venceré jajaja

Paco: no lo creo

Entonces paco rueda hacia él y lo saca volando luego pilar se estira lanzándolo lejos por ultimo serio salta y lo golpea tirándolo al piso cayendo herido

Serio: ja estas acabado grim, ahora chicos

Pilar y paco: su...

Grim: jajaja ¿ustedes creen que me han vencido? Pues déjenme decirles que todavía tengo fuerzas

Serio: olvídalo estas acabado, ya no puedes hacer nada

Grim: así, no olvides que tengo un haz bajo la manga, el alma de tu amiga jajaja

Entonces grim agarra el alma de azul y se va al pozo

Grim: un movimiento más y su amiga caerá al pozo jajaja

Serio: suéltala maldito, te lo advierto

Grim: como tú digas

Entonces suelta el alma de azul al pozo

Serio: nooo

Entonces corren al pozo pero grim los patea sacando volando a paco y a pilar, serio pudo esquivarlo y corriendo se tira al pozo

Pilar y paco: serio nooo

Grim: jajaja ahora ¿quién podrá salvarlos? Jajaja

En eso empieza a temblar la tierra entonces fijan su mirada en el pozo y de el empieza a salir una luz naranja entonces de el sale serio transformado en un gigante tigre dientes de sable con el alma de azul en manos entonces salta de muro en muro y se dirige hacia grim tirándole un puñete que lo saca volando y dejándolo derrotado completamente

Entonces pilar y paco miran a serio y este mueve la cabeza dando la señal para que hagan la absorción divina

Pilar y paco: súper absorción divina

Entonces le lanzan las energías a serio y este se la lanza a grim quien es absorbido por el, entonces el mundo de los muertos se empieza a destruir entonces serio sube en su espalda a paco y a pilar quien carga al alma de azul y salen

Mientras en la ciudad

El maestre grinto está a merced de set, mors y sits cuando

Set: ahora grinto nadie podrá ayudarte, morirás y nadie nos detendrá jajaja

Entonces grinto mira a arriba y ve a serio transformado saliendo de un portal y dirigiéndose hacia los 3

Grinto: estas seguro

Set: ¿Qué?

Grinto: mira arriba" en eso grinto sale ahí

En ese momento los 3 miran arriba y ven a serio cayendo encima de ellos

Los 3: nooo

Entonces serio cae encima de ellos aplastándolos y haciéndolos desaparecer

En eso pilar y paco bajan de serio y este vuelve a su forma normal

Grinto: niños ¿están bien?

Serio se acerca al maestre quien lo mira de forma enojada

Serio: maestre aquí está el medallón

Grinto: ¿en que estabas pensando?, mira como quedo la ciudad sin la protección de los combos niños

Serio: lo siento maestre

Grinto: desobedeciste mis órdenes, robaste mi medallón, pusiste en peligro a tus amigos

Serio: si, lo siento maestre

Grinto: y" en eso pone una sonrisa "nos has salvado a todos"

En eso serio levanta la mirada y mira a todos, entonces la gente empieza a aplaudir y a celebrar

Grinto: serio pudiste vencer a grim porque aprendiste que un héroe verdadero hace todo lo posible para salvar a quien más quiere incluso desobedecer órdenes, serio estoy orgulloso de ti

Serio: gracias maestre" entonces lo abraza

En eso paco se acerca

Paco: serio creo que esto te pertenece, entonces le entrega el alma de azul y ve a pilar trayendo su cuerpo

Serio: al fin podre volver a verte azul

Entonces serio se acerca y deposita el alma de azul en su cuerpo, en eso azul empieza a abrir los ojos entonces se levanta

Azul: ¿Que paso? ¿Estoy viva?

Paco y pilar: bienvenida de nuevo azul

Azul: ¿pero cómo?

Pilar: bueno cuando grim te mato, estuvimos 3 días tristes pero serio busco la forma de cono revivirte hasta que por fin la encontró, luego nos fuimos al pozo a quitarle tu alma a grim pero casi fallamos hasta que serio al ver como grim tiraba tu alma al pozo salto y te saco del pozo

Paco: incluso desobedeció al maestre para salvarte

Pilar: y todo esto lo hizo por que

Entonces serio habla y dice

Serio: te amo azul

Entonces azul al escuchar las palabras de serio corrió y se le tiro encima abrazándola mientras el correspondía al abrazo de azul luego de unos segundos se miran a la cara y azul le da un beso rápido en los labios por lo que serio se sorprende

Azul: ups lo siento creo que me apresure

Entonces serio la mira a la cara y le da una sincera sonrisa luego agarra su mejilla y atrae la cara de azul hacia la suya y le da un lento, apasionado y tierno beso en los labios por lo que ella también corresponde al beso, en eso se escucha a la gente conmovida ante tal feliz escena

Gente: owww

Pilar: ¡hay que lindo!

Paco: dah cursilerías

Entonces pilar se acerca y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla a paco

Paco: ah aaa" entonces se desmaya y todos empiezan a reírse

En la casa de azul

Ella estaba caminando hacia su casa con serio, cuando llegan serio se esconde y azul toca la puerta entonces sale la madre y el padre de azul

Azul: papa, mama

Mike y Julia se quedan sorprendidos al ver azul viva ya que ellos sabían que ella había muerto

Julia: hija eres tu, ¿estas viva?

Azul: si mama estoy viva

Entonces Julia y Mike abrazan a su hija y empiezan a llorar, luego se separan

Julia: nunca más nos dejes así

Azul: si mama

Entonces la vuelven a abrazar mientras serio observa la feliz escena a escondido entre los árboles, luego azul le pide permiso a su papa para salir y el acepta y se va

Estaban caminando serio y azul hasta que serio la lleva a un lugar

Serio: azul cierra tus ojos te quiero llevar a un lugar muy especial

Entonces ella cierra los ojos y camina mientras serio la dirige hasta que llegan donde serio quería llevarla y entonces

Serio: llegamos, abre los ojos azul

Entonces ella abre los ojos y ve que era una fuente en forma de corazón con rosas alrededor y en ella había un cartel que decía "la fuente del amor verdadero"

Azul: hay serio es hermoso

Serio: pero espera falta una sorpresa

Entonces la lleva a la parte de atrás de la fuente y ve que con pétalos de rosa había escrito "te amo azul" entonces azul mira a serio y le agarra cariñosamente la mejilla y le dice "yo también te amo serio" entonces se dan un tierno y lento beso mientras la imagen de un corazón está arriba de ellos

NARRADOR: grim fue derrotado y serio pudo decirle sus sentimientos a azul y ahora los 2 son novios ¿podrán ser felices juntos o que aventuras les deparara el futuro? Averígüenlo en el próximo episodio

Escenas del próximo capitulo

Paco: hola soy paco, waoo si serio pudo declararsele a azul, por que yo no puedo hacer lo mismo con pilar

Raimundo: por que eres un tonto jajaja

Paco: ya verás chico bonito como te tiro los dientes si le haces algo a pilar

Raimundo: jajaja ella no te ama, me ama a mi jajaja

Paco: espera a que te encuentre

Aquarius: dejen sus peleas tontas, no ven que voy a convertir esta ciudad en un nuevo mundo marino

Paco: no, no lo harás porque yo te detendré

Aquarius: jajaja no podrás vencerme, por que si intentas hacer algo pilar se muere

Paco: no aquarius, no lo harás por que yo te venceré en el próximo capitulo de combo niños - El ataque de los dioses divinos [un desafío acuático: la gran fobia de paco] no te preocupes pilar no dejare que aquarius, ni Raimundo te hagan daño lo juro.

Esperen hasta el próximo capitulo besos y abrazos :D


	8. aquarius el maestro súper agua

Hola amigos lectores aquí les traigo otro capitulo de mi fic en donde le tendré una sorpresa a paco, ¿si quieren saber cual? Leanlo aquí bueno ahora vamos con el capitulo

DISCLAIMER: la serie no me pertenece le pertenece a su creador Fernando lira y a sus fans quienes los queremos de corazón pero Milán, sirsdrack, jake, sofia, shock y mike si me pertenecen bueno sin mas que decir comencemos

Capitulo 8 - un desafío acuático: la gran fobia de paco

Era un día normal en nova nitza y la gente estaba anciosa por una película que se iba a estrenar por eso había una colasa para comprar los boletos y en ese momento se encontraban nuestros héroes quienes estaban al comienzo de la fila comprando sus boletos

Azul: huyy, ya quiero ver la película

Serio: si yo también, y esta vez con mi novia

Azul: oww" entonces se dan un cariñoso beso

Paco: iagg, no se como pilar me convencio para venir a ver esta película con estos que se la pasan así

Pilar: es que nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos femeninos

Paco: si eso es cierto

Azul: bueno ya tenemos las entradas, ahora entremos

Los 3: si

Entonces entran y se sientan a ver la película, la película era buena, era una de terror donde un chico que había sido maltratado en su escuela se convierte en un psicópata que engaño a los chicos que lo maltrataron a una fiesta en la escuela pero de pronto empezaron las muertes pero los personajes principales eran dos adolescentes que eran amigos pero ellos se gustaban pero no tenían el valor de decirse lo que sienten y 2 adolescente que eran enamorados cuando murieron los demás quedaron los 4 pero el asesino logro dejar inconsciente a la chica y a su novio herido por lo cual quedaban ellos 2

En la película

Asesino: jajaja que fácil fue acorrarlos jajaja

Paco: (si que coincidencia) ¿Que quieres y por que nos haces esto?

Asesino: hay paco, ¿aun no te das cuenta?

Paco: ¿Que?

Entonces el asesino se saca la mascara revelando ser Raimundo

Paco: Raimundo

Raimundo: si, ahora pagaran lo que me hicieron jajaja

Entonces después de una lucha intensa

Raimundo: ahora morirás pilar(si otra coincidencia) y paco no esta aquí para salvarte jaja y entonces cuando va a acuchillar a pilar, paco aparece y le atraviesa el corazón con un machete a Raimundo quien cae muerto y vencido, luego vino la policía, se llevaron los cuerpos y al amigo de paco al hospital, luego paco acompaño a su casa a pilar y en eso viene el momento mas incomodo

Paco: pilar he estado tratando de decirte que que me gustas

Pilar: tu también me gustas paco

Entonces se van acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios se encuentran dándose un lento y apasionado beso

Fin de película

En ese momento todos los que estaban conmovidos por la feliz escena empiezan a besarse, todo el cine se había convertido en lugar de besos lo que dejo a nuestros dos héroes en un momento incomodo, en ese momento ellos salieron afuera esperando a que los dos tórtolos salgan del cine

Afuera

Azul: que bonito final, me encanto

Serio: si a mi también, pero lo que mas me gusto es estar a tu lado

Azul: que lindo" entonces se quieren dar un beso pero ven a sus amigos tristes entonces azul se va con pilar y serio con paco

Con serio y paco

Serio: ¿paco estas bien? Te veo triste

Paco: es que me siento muy solo al ver como las parejas son felices menos yo

Serio: paco, creo que es hora de que le digas a pilar lo de ese día, te acuerdas

Entonces paco se acuerda del beso que le dio ese día en el carro cuando ella estaba inconsciente

Paco: pero no se, y si enoja y no me vuelve a hablar

Serio: paco, no cometas el mismo error que yo y dile a pilar lo que sientes por ella, por que si el amor no se confiesa pronto, te rompe el corazón de seguro

Paco: esta bien, se lo diré mañana

Serio: bueno amigo, aquí esta mi casa, nos vemos mañana

Paco: si, adiós serio

Con pilar y azul

Ellas estaban caminando hasta que azul nota en pilar una tristeza enorme y perdida en sus pensamientos

Azul: ¿pilar que sucede, por que tan triste?

Pilar: es que estoy confundida

Azul: ¿por que?

Pilar: es que ese día que estaba inconsciente, sentí una sensación rara en mis labios, sentí como si me taparan la respiración, y sentí una sensación cálida en mi mejilla como si alguien me acariciara tiernamente, mientras yo me senti segura al recibir tanto afecto ¿tu crees que alguien habrá estado conmigo en ese momento?

Azul: no estoy segura, pero paco nos dijo que ese día el te encontró y te llevo al hospital

Pilar: ¿tu crees que haya sido el quien me dio esa cálida caricia mientras estaba inconsciente?

Azul: no lo se, pero la verdad si creo que haya sido el, ¿no sera que le gustas?

Pilar: la verdad no se

Azul: ¿y a ti te gusta el?

Pilar: si, el me gusta, pero no se si este sentimiento sea amor por que a mi me gusta también raimundo, y no se pero estoy confundida no se si amo a paco o amo a raimundo, o no se si alguno de ellos me ama de verdad ¿que haría yo?

Azul: pilar, solo el tiempo te lo dirá por que recuerda que el tiempo es el mejor maestro, por que siempre ta da las respuestas correctas

Pilar: gracias azul

Azul: bueno aquí es mi casa, nos vemos mañana

Pilar: si adiós

Entonces pilar caminaba pensativa por el parque pensando sobre sus sentimientos hasta que cierto ruido la saco de sus pensamientos

¿?: pilar

Pilar: si

¿?: ven quiero decirte algo

Al día siguiente

Los chicos estaban en la universidad esperando al comienzo de clases

Paco: ¿por que pilar se demorara tanto?

Azul: de repente se habrá quedado dormida

Serio: tranquilos ahí viene

Entonces ven a pilar viniendo con una gran sonrisa

Pilar: hola chicos

Los 3: hola pilar

Pilar: que bonito día, ¿no creen?

Serio: si bonito día

Entonces serio le mete un codazo a paco dándole la señal de que se va a llevar a azul para dejarlos solos para que hablen

Serio: amor, ¿me acompañas a comprar helado, si quieres te compró uno?

Azul: claro lindura vamos

Entonces se van dejando a los dos tórtolos solos, pero en realidad se habían escondido para ver escena

Paco: ehmm pilar

Pilar: ¿si?

Paco: hay algo que he querido decirte hace mucho tiempo

Pilar: claro dime

Paco: pues yo estoy

En ese momento aparece cierta persona

¿?: ¿como esta mi linda enamorada?

Paco: ¿enamorada?, raimundo

Todos: ¿Queee? O.o

Pilar: si, no les conté, somos enamorados

Al escuchar estas palabras a paco se le rompió el corazón y lo dejo con un sentimiento de tristeza e ira, no sólo le habían robado a pilar sino que fue su mayor enemigo el que se la robo

Paco: ¿e...e...enamorados? ¿desde cuando?

Pilar: desde ayer

FLASHBACK

Pilar estaba caminando pensando en sus sentimientos cuando cierto ruido la saco de sus pensamientos

¿?: hola pilar

Pilar: si

¿?: quisiera hablar contigo

Entonces pilar voltea y se sorprende al ver que era Raimundo

Pilar: claro pues ¿de que quieres hablar?

Raimundo: hay algo que siempre quise decirte

Pilar: ¿Que cosa?

Raimundo: es que todo este tiempo que te he conocido he empezado a enamorame de ti y te quisiera pedir si ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Pilar: si, si quiero" entonces Raimundo la agarra de la cintura y atrae su cara a la suya y se dan un lento y tierno beso que deja a pilar volando en las nubes

FIN DE FLASHBACK

paco: a ya veo, bueno me tengo que ir hasta luego

Entonces se va

En clase

Paco estaba deprimido por que la chica de sus sueños estaba con otra persona hasta que serio se le acerco

Paco: paco se que estas triste pero te puedo ayudar a conseguir una novia

Paco: no serio, yo no quiero otra novia, yo quiero a pilar, la amo bastante que no quiero que este con ese patán

Serio: entonces si la quieres de vuelta te ayudare a sacarle celos

Paco: ¿así y como?

Serio: ven" entonces serio le empieza a explicar su plan.

Al día siguiente

Pilar estaba feliz con su novio hablando afuera de la universidad hasta que comienzen las clases mientras azul y serio están conversando sobre paco

Azul: ¿Que pena lo de paco no?

Serio: no me da pena, por que yo se que paco encontrara a su media mitad y por lo visto ya lo hizo

Azul: ¿Queee?" entonces ella voltea y ve a paco llegando con una chica de ojos marrón, del mismo color que ella y de pelo rosado que llevaba un polo rosa y un jean azul

En eso pilar que estaba conversando con Raimundo y ve a paco con esa chica entonces su cara de felicidad cambia a una de molestia estaba experimentado lo mismo que azul sintió ese día con serio, estaba celosa

Pilar: amor pasemos adentro

Raimundo: claro pilar

Entonces se van y paco llega con sus amigos y les presenta a joselyn quien era la prima de serio y entran a clases

En clase pilar no dejaba de mirar a joselyn quien cuando volteaba, pilar le desviaba la mirada

Después de clase ellos salen, Raimundo se fue al taller de carpintería y nuestros héroes conversaban hasta que paco se acerca a ellos

Paco: hola chicos

Azul y serio: hola paco

Pilar: hola paco ¿y quien es tu amiga?

Paco: a ella, no es mi amiga es mi novia

Pilar: ¿es cierto?

Joselyn: si, el es mi lindo y hermoso novio

Pilar: bien me alegro por ustedes, disculpenme pero tengo que ir al baño, hasta luego

Azul: hasta luego pilar

Entonces se va

Joselyn: esta funcionando

Paco: si, has visto como se puso celosa

Serio: si, pronto veras que pilar va a dejar a Raimundo y vendrá hacia ti

Azul: espero que así sea por el bien de equipo

Entonces entran a clase

En la pirámide

Milán: shock

Shock: si señora

Milán: ve al portal de aquarius y liberalo, dile que venga necesito su presencia en este momento

Shock: si señora

Entonces se va

Milán: ya que hasta ahora me han fallado dioses sin experiencia, tendré que usar a uno con mas experiencia y aquarius es el mas experimentado ya que el tiene mas de 2 millones de años y esta vez el se encaragara de chicos molestos jajaja

En el recinto

Estaban entrenado en parejas pilar con serio y azul con paco entonces el maestre decide cambiar de parejas y empareja a pilar con paco y serio con azul

Serio y azul estaban practicando tranquilamente pero pilar y paco practicaban de una manera muy agresiva sobre todo pilar quien atacaba a paco como si quisiera golpearlo de verdad hasta que el maestre para el entrenamiento

Grinto: pilar, ¿por que tanta agresividad? ¿peleas como si paco fuera un divino?

Serio: creo que esta celosa, por que paco esta con joselyn

Grinto: ¿es cierto pilar?

Pilar: no como creen, yo estar celosa jajaja

Grinto: bueno pilar, tendrás que aprender a controlar tu ira por el bien de si equipo

Pilar: si maestre

Entonces el berimbau empieza a vibrar

Grinto: chicos un dios divino suelto

Entonces se van a la ciudad

En la ciudad

Estaba llena de agua como si hubiera habido un maremoto entonces de la tierra sale un pulpo gigante entonces ellos se sorprenden

Serio: que demonios

¿?: jajaja arrodillense ante el más veterano de los dioses divinos

Paco: ¿oye y tu quien eres?

¿?: yo soy el gran aquarius, ¿y ustedes quienes son?

Paco: somos los combo niños y venimos a detenerte

Aquarius: así que ustedes son los famosos protectores de esta patética ciudad

Serio: si

Aquarius: así que ustedes fueron los que derrotaron a mi aprendiz jajaja, no puedo creer que ese tonto haya podido ser vencido por insignificantes humanos

Azul: así que tu aprendiz, entonces el debe ser

Serio: el señor súper agua

Aquarius: oh que listos, lo pudieron descifrar pero exijo saber quien es el que se puede transformar en toro, tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar con el jajaja

Paco: soy yo, yo fui el que derrotó a tu débil aprendiz

Aquarius: bueno quiero saber de lo que estas hecho chico

Entonces aquarius salta dispuesto a patear a paco pero este salta y lo esquiva

Aquarius: veo que eres hábil, pero yo tengo mas experiencia que ustedes

Entonces abre las manos y causa un maremoto que inunda toda la ciudad entonces el pulo gigante empieza a atacarlos con sus tentaculos pero ellos logran esquivarlo en ese momento el pulpo logra agarrar a azul pero serio de una patada la libera pero eso causa que ellos dos caigan al agua entonces pilar y paco intentan sacarlos pero ellos también caen

Serio: oh no esto es malo

Azul: si mi blusa favorita, mojada otra vez T-T

Paco: pero eso es lo de menos, miren

Entonces ve que el pulpo abre su boca para succionarlos pero paco toma respiración y empieza a bucear entonces empieza a sacar las tapas de alcantarillado causando que el agua empieze a descender haciendo que aquarius y el pulpo se empiezen a ahogar por la falta de agua

Aquarius: esto no es lo ultimo que verán de mi

Entonces el pulpo lo agarra y se lo lleva hacia el mar

Serio: uff de la que nos salvamos

Azul: si pero hay que regresar a clases

Entonces se van

Estaban en clase y paco pidió permiso para ir al baño, así que se fue al baño pero cuando se dirigía allá, escucho una voz que para el era irritante, era Raimundo quien estaba hablando con alguien

Raimundo: bueno ya cumpli con la apuesta, ahora dame mi dinero

¿?: toma, ganaste pero te apuesto a que no puedes invitarla a una cita

Raimundo: si puedo perla, pero quiero el triple de nuestra apuesta anterior

Perla: ok, 180 dolares si la invitas a una cita

Raimundo: ok, así quedamos

Entonces se estrechan las manos

Paco: lo sabia, el no ama a pilar solo esta jugando con ella, ya vera ese maldito

Entonces se va

Después de clase Raimundo le pide una cita a pilar y ella acepta entonces pilar se va a la biblioteca

Entonces Raimundo se va al patio y paco lo sigue

Paco: hola Raimundo

Raimundo: vaya pero si es el que esta enamorado de la rarita

Paco: ¿que acabas de decir? Pilar no es rara, es bonita, inteligente y muy sincera

Raimundo: si, pero ella no te ama, le da asco jajaja

Paco: eso dices tu

Raimundo: además de que eres un cobarde y no pudiste decirle lo que sientes por ella, ah para ella esta conmigo y no contigo jajaja

Paco: ya veras si sigue contigo después de que te deje el ojo morado

Entonces paco se tira encima de Raimundo y empieza a golpearlo pero el logra tirarle patadas en el estomago pero paco logra esquivar uno de sus golpes y empieza a golpearlo reiteradamente en la cara, entonces aparece pilar y ve la escena

Pilar: ¿paco que haces? Oh no Raimundo

Se acerca a Raimundo

Pilar: ¿estas bien?

Raimundo; si estoy bien, solo debo irme a ponerme hielos en la cabeza, nos vemos en la noche para nuestra cita

Entonces se va

Pilar: ¿Que te pasa paco?

Paco: no ves que te esta engañando, hace rato lo escuche hablando con perla y el solo esta siendo tu novio por una apuesta

Pilar: ¿de que hablas? el no es así yo lo conozco y nunca pensé que tu fueras así paco, mentir solo por que quieres que deje a raimundo y sea tu novia

Paco: pero pilar, yo no estoy mintiendo, yo no le mentiría a quien amo

Pilar: paco no entiendes, que yo no te amo

Paco: pero pilar yo si te amo, y quiero que seas feliz, sólo deja me" entonces le agarra el brazo a pilar pero esta le saca la mano

Pilar: no paco entiendes que yo no te amo, ni nunca lo hare" al decir esto pilar se tapa la boca "paco yo lo siento, no quise"

Paco: no quisiste pero lo hiciste pilar, no se como pude enamorarme de alguien como tu, pilar yo te amaba pero ahora ya no y que seas feliz con raimundo pero date cuenta de que perdiste a alguien mejor y no te preocupes de mi por que ya no volveras a verme nunca mas, adiós pilar" y se va corriendo y llorando

Pilar: paco vuelve

Pero el no la escucha, en ese momento empieza a temblar la tierra y de las alcantarillas empieza a salir bastante agua entonces sale el pulpo gigante y atrapa a pilar

Aquarius: bien, que paso aquí, la niña le rompió el corazón a su amigo, oh que pena pero ahora sin el no podrán vencerme

Pilar: sueltame

Aquarius: no, te usare de carnada para que tus amigos vengan y así pueda a destruirlos a todos, ya que tu amigo toro no interferirá en mis planes jaja

Pilar: ayudenme

En el recinto:

Serio y azul estaban entrenando cuando el berinbau empieza a vibrar solo

Grinto: chicos aquarius regreso

Serio: vamos azul

Azul: si

Entonces van a la ciudad y ven que toda la ciudad esta inundadas y que aquaris esta capturando personas

Serio: oye, deja a nuestra ciudad en paz

Aquarius: así que los chicos decidieron aparecer jajaja

Serio: espera a que vengan nuestros amigos y juntos te derrotaremos

Aquarius: jajaja te refieres a estos amigos" entonces les muestra a pilar atrapada por un tentaculo

Serio: oh no, pilar, espera a que paco se entere vendrá y te vencerá

Aquarius: ah ¿te refieres al toro? El no vendrá, después de que tu amiguita le rompió el corazón jajaja

Entonces mira a pilar quien baja la mirada

Azul: serio mira, en su cuello es el tótem del toro

Serio: oh no, azul quedate aquí y distrae a aquarius, yo iré por paco

Entonces serio se va a busca a paco y lo encuentra en un callejon llorando

Serio: paco aquí estas

Paco: ¿Que quieres serio? Dejame solo por favor

Serio: ¿Que haces aquí? Ven necesitamos tu ayuda

Paco: ¿en que quieren mi ayuda?

Serio: aquarius regreso y tiene a pilar atrapada

Paco: ¿y que quiere? Que se las arregle sola, a mi ya no me interesa

Serio: ¿pero que hablas paco?, la chica que tu amas esta en peligro y tu te vas a quedar aquí sin hacer nada

Paco: la amaba, pero con lo que me dijo hoy, ya no quiero volver a verla, ya no me interesa lo que le pase

Serio: paco, se que estas dolido pero ella puede morir

Paco: no serio, no me interesa y esa es mi última palabra

Serio: te entiendo, pero solo piensa que la quien esta en peligro es pilar y cuando un chico ama alguien, hace lo que sea para proteger a sus seres queridos, solo piensalo" dicho esto se va

Entonces paco se pone a pensar

En la ciudad

Azul estaba atrapada por un tentáculo del pulpo cuando llega serio y la saca pero en eso aquarius aparece detrás de ellos y les da un golpe por lo cual los dos son atrapados por unas redes de pesca que aquarius había puesto entonces el se acerca donde esta pilar atrapada y

Aquarius: jajaja viste que nadie me va a poder vencer

Pilar: sueltame

Aquarius: ¿o sino Que?

En eso pilar habla bajo pero aquarius no la escucha

Aquarius:¿ que dijiste?" mientras acerca su oído a la boca de pilar

Pilar: dije "estupido" grita pilar por lo cual aquarius se empieza a retorcer de dolor por el grito de pilar

Aquarius: ya verás niña insolente, tu" mira al pulpo "acaba con ella"

Entonces el pulpo la levanta y empieza a abrir la boca para comerse a pilar, luego la suelta y pilar empieza a caer en la boca del pulpo, entonces pilar cierra sus ojos pensando que es su fin pero de repente siente que no paso nada, cuando abre los ojos ve al pulpo tirado en el piso y cuando mira arriba ve a paco quien la esta cargando en sus brazos

Pilar: paco

Paco: hola pilar

Pilar: me salvaste

Paco: no pude dejar que te comieran pilar" dice mostrandole una sonrisa

Pilar: paco, disculpame por lo que dije, no fue mi intención

Paco: no importa pilar, igual nunca podría odiarte

Pilar: gracias paco

Paco: hay que detener a aquarius

Aquarius: bueno veo que regresaste, pero eso no cambiara el combate que voy ganando

Paco: eso es lo que crees

Entonces paco salta para tirarle una patada pero este agarra su pie y lo lanza lejos pero paco logra sostenerse de un poste y dar media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia aquarius quien es embestido por paco, en ese momento paco logra tocar su tótem

Paco: totem, toca, transforma

Azul: águila

Serio: tigre

Paco: toro

Pilar: iguana

Serio: ahora pagaras lo que nos hiciste

Aquarius: no ustedes, no pueden vencerme, soy invencibleeee

Entonces aquarius levanta las mano y aparece un remolino atrás de el que empieza a absorber a todas las plantas, edificios y otras cosa

Aquarius: jajaja una vez que sean absorbidos por mi remolino quedaran destruidos jajaja

Serio: tenemos que detenerlo o sino seremos pescado frito

Paco: tengo una idea

Pilar: ¿y cual es?

Paco: si el me quiere, me tendrá

Pilar: ¿Que? ¿estas loco?

Paco: no me lanzaré con el al remolino mientras ustedes escapan

Pilar: no paco, no lo hagas, por favor" dice ella mientras lloraba

Paco: pilar yo te amo, por eso haré esto para salvarte, por que si te pasa algo nunca me lo perdonaría

Entonces pilar le sonríe tiernamente y le da un beso en la mejilla

Pilar: aunque no estemos juntos, te diré que yo también te amo

Entonces paco le revela la verdad

Paco: pilar, ese día que estabas inconsciente

Pilar: si ya se, tu me besaste y también tu fuiste el que me dio esa cálida caricia que me gusto tanto, la verdad no se como agradecerte

Entonces paco le agarra la mejilla a pilar y atrae su cara a la suya y le da un lento y apasionado beso en los labios que hizo que pilar se sorprendiera pero poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos correspondiendo al beso luego de varios segundos por la falta de aire se separan y se miran a la cara

Paco: si no vuelvo, quiero que recuerdes ese beso para siempre

En eso paco se va y se deja absorber por el remolino

Aquarius: jajaja chico tonto cree que puede sobrevivir a mi remolino jajaja

Paco: si pero no me iré solo

Aquarius: ¡Que nooo!

Entonces paco se tira con aquarius al remolino entonces el agua empieza a descender, pero luego de que el agua se haya desaparecido por completo solo se ve el cuerpo de aquarius tirado inconsciente

Pilar: ¿y paco donde esta?

Serio: pilar, mira arriba

Entonces pilar ve que azul estaba agarrando a paco en el aire

Pilar: paco, lograste salir

Paco: si, gracias a azul

Entonces pilar corriendo abraza a paco

Pilar: me alegra saber que estas bien paco

Entonces se separa de el y lo mira a la cara

Pilar: quiero que sepas, que yo estoy con Raimundo y aunque quisiera estar contigo, no quiero romperle el corazón a el, entiendes

Paco: si pilar entiendo, si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy

Aquarius: ustedes..no...no pué..den derrotarme, yo soy el gran aquarius

Paco: chicos ahora

Pilar, azul y serio: super absorción divina

Entonces le lanzan sus energías a paco y este se la lanza a aquarius quien es absorbido por el

Paco: combo absorción

Luego pilar ve su reloj y ve que es hora de su cita, Entonces pilar se despide de paco con un beso en su mejilla y se va para su cita con Raimundo

Entonces paco solo la ve alejándose

Serio: paco, crees que pilar va a estar bien con ese patán

Paco: serio, tengo un plan para descubrir al patán de Raimundo

Serio: ¿en verdad paco y cual es?

Paco: si quieren saberlo, siganme

Entonces paco se va corriendo mientras serio y azul lo seguían

En el restaurante

Estaban pilar y Raimundo sentados en una mesa mientras miraban el espectáculo entonces el anfitrión paro el espectáculo para decirles algo al publico

Anfitrión: señoras y señores, en esta noche un chico ha venido a decirle algo muy especial a una chica que puede estar entre el publico, aquí traemos a paco quien le tiene algo que decir a la chica de sus sueños, pilar

Paco: buenas noches damas y caballeros en esta ocasión vengo a decirle algo muy importante a una chica muy especial para mi, bueno si mas que decir aquí voy

Paco le da la señal a la orquesta para que empieze a toca

Tu Protagonista - Messiah

Su novela nunca tuvo un protagonista, porque su vida entera fue llena de villanos, que llenaron su cabeza con falsas mentiras, su vida fue un teatro, todo fue actuado, En tu vida yo quiero ser el protagonista, el hombre que te ayude a olvidar el pasado, si tu me prometes que serás la amada mía, yo siempre te querre y no seré un villano

(Entonces paco va donde pilar y le da la mano pero Raimundo se interpone)

Quiero ser tu galán, galán!, el que le pida la mano a tu viejo y te lleve al altar, tu galán... , una historia sin final, final!, contigo por siempre me quiero quedar, tu protagonista..., Quiero ser tu protagonista, llenarte de placer y alegría, el te abundaba de amargura, yo te lleno de sonrisas, muchas caricias, Tu eres tan bella, mi bebe, tan linda que ya puedes, protagonizar novelas, una estrella..., Y ya nada será actuado, nada será fingido, te prometo siempre quererte y prometo nunca voy a jugar contigo, te lo digo...

(En ese momento paco agarra a Raimundo y le saca el dinero de la apuesta que hizo con perla, por lo cuál pilar se da cuenta que paco le decía la verdad entonces furiosa le tiro una cachetada a Raimundo y este se fue avergonzado del restaurante mientras la gente lo abucheaba)

Teatro, lo del fue puro teatro, un actor varato y lo mio es enserio, de tu corazón yo quiero ser el dueño, algo eterno...Su novela nunca tuvo un protagonista, porque su vida entera fue llena de villanos, que llenaron su cabeza con falsas mentiras, su vida fue un teatro, todo fue actuado, En tu vida yo quiero ser el protagonista, el hombre que te ayude a olvidar el pasado si tu me prometes que serás la amada mía, yo siempre te querré y no seré un villano

(Paco se sube al escenario con pilar)

Quiero ser tu galán, galán!, el que le pida la mano a tu viejo y te lleve al altar, tu galán... una historia sin final, final!, contigo por siempre me quiero quedar, tu protagonista...

(Paco se arrodilla y le da un anillo a pilar, por lo cual causa que ella se sonroje)

Tu eres, con la que, yo pienso, al despertar, y tu eres, con la que, yo sueño cuando me voy a acostar, Y lo que siento por ti es de verdad, te quiero a ti y a nadie más, y aunque apenas soy un joven, se que contigo yo me quiero casar...Teatro, lo del fue puro teatro, un actor barato y lo mio es enserio, de tu corazón yo quiero ser el dueño, algo eterno...

(Pilar acepta el anillo y mira a paco de una manera tierna, quien la agarra de la cintura y acerca su cara a la de ella para darle un lento y apasionado beso en los labios por lo cual la gente empieza a aplaudir)

Su novela nunca tuvo un protagonista, porque su vida entera fue llena de villanos, que llenaron su cabeza con falsas mentiras, su vida fue un teatro, todo fue actuado, En tu vida yo quiero ser el protagonista, el hombre que te ayude a olvidar el pasado, si tu me prometes que serás la amada mía, yo siempre te querre y no seré un villano

Mientras pilar y paco se besaban nuestros otros Tortolitos los miraban por la ventana

Serio: lo lograste paco

Azul: si ¿vamos por un helado?

Serio: claro

Entonces se van caminando a comprarse helados

NARRADOR: paco le confeso sus sentimientos a pilar y aquarius fue derrotado ¿Que clases de aventuras les deparara el futuro? Averiguenlo en el próximo episodio.

Escenas del siguiente capitulo

Pilar: hola me llamo pilar, guau creo que estoy en problemas

Paco: ¿por que lo dices amor?

Pilar: es que serio trajo a su perro lobo y a mi me dan miedo esos animales

Milán: ah entonces ya se a quien liberare jajaja

Fidosk: jajaja me toca pelear contra una chica miedosa jaja

Pilar: miedosa, huy ya veras en el próximo capítulo de combo niños - El ataque de los dioses divinos [supervivencia en la ciudad de los perros: el gran desafío para pilar] desearas tener a tu dueño para que te proteja

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo esperó les haya gustado :D besos y abrazos cuidense


	9. Fidosk el hombre lobo

Hola amigos lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero les guste

DISCLAIMER: la serie no me pertenece le pertenece a su creador Fernando lira y a sus fans quienes los queremos de corazón pero Milán, sirsdrack, jake, sofia, shock y mike si me pertenecen bueno sin mas que decir comencemos

Capitulo 9 - Supervivencia en la ciudad de los perros: el gran desafío para pilar

Era un día normal en nova nitza, la gente estaba preparando la plaza para la fiesta de primavera y nuestros héroes estaban conversando hasta que

Azul: aaa, pilar salvame

Pilar: que, ¿Que pasa? ¿Quien te quiere lastimar?

Azul: eso" dice ella mostrándole una araña

Pilar: azul, que miedosa eres, es solo un insecto

Azul: ay si, como si tu no le tuvieras miedo a algo

Pilar: claro ps, yo no le tengo miedo a na...na..na, aaa ¡lobooo!" entonces se pone atrás de azul

Serio estaba trayendo un perro

Serio: hola chicas, ya conocen a maxi, es una cría de lobo

Azul: ¡oww que lindo!

Pilar: aleja esa cosa de mi

Azul: hay pilar es solo un perro, tocarlo nomas

Entonces pilar se acerca para acariciar a máximo pero el abre la boca y pilar se asusta y se va corriendo

Azul y Serio: O.o

Serio: este va a ser un día muy extraño

Entonces se van a clases, luego de varias horas toca el timbre de la salida

Maritza: chicos, no olviden que hoy es la fiesta de primavera y todos estamos invitados, los veo aya

Entonces todos se van

En la pirámide

Milán: ¿como puedo hacer que esos niños estén de mi lado y no en mi contra? ¿por que no son como flufy (es un dragoncito morado)" entonces le lanza una pelota y flufy la trae de vuelta, "ese es mi dragoncito" dice mientras le acaricia la panza "lo tengo, shock ven aquí"

Shock: si señora

Milán: anda ve y libera a fidosk, y dile que transforme a esos chicos para que Esten bajo mi poder

Entonces shock se va

En la mina

Shock: aquí esta

Entonces agarra el cristal

Shock: por el poder del cristal místico, te ordeno que te levantes

Entonces de la tumba empieza a salir un hombre mitad lobo de la cintura para arriba y mitad humana de la cintura para abajo

Fidosk: al fin libre

Shock: hola fidosk

Fidosk: ah eres tu shock, ¿Que deseas?

Shock: yo nada, pero mi señora Milán quiere que uses tus poderes de transformación para que transformes a los combo niños para que ella tenga el poder de controlarlos

Fidosk: esta bien" en eso llega un hombre y se asusta de ver a fidosk "pero necesitare ayuda" dice mirando de reojo al hombre, entonces va corriendo donde el hombre y lo muerde, por lo que el hombre se empieza a transformar

Fidosk: ve mi ayudante, transforma a la gente para cuando los combo niños lleguen yo me encarge de lo demas

Entonces el lobo se va

Fidosk: vámonos

Entonces ellos se van a la guarida de milan

En la fiesta de primavera

Serio: hola amor, hola pilar

Azul: hola cariño

Serio: ¿ah pilar le sigues teniendo miedo a los lobos?

Pilar: ah no, ¿porque la pregunta?

Serio: porque traje a máximo

Máximo: guaf guaf

Pilar: ah se me olvidaba, que tenia que encontrarme con mi mama en la fuente, nos vemos chicos

Entonces se va corriendo asustada

Serio: esto no sera fácil

Azul: si

Todos están bailando felices cuando

Paco: pilar vamos a bailar

Pilar: ahora no paco

Paco: ¿amor que pasa?

Pilar: es que no se como dejar de temerle a los lobos

Paco: tu miedo es el sentimiento de no tener control, a las personas les asusta los lobos porque piensan que les van a hacer pero cuando aprendes a convivir con ellos tu perspectiva de ellos cambia, así que no tienes que temer

Pilar: si tienes razon , gracias paco" entonces se dan un beso y se disponen a bailar pero escuchan gritos que vienen de la fiesta

Gente: aaaa lobo

Entonces la gente empieza a correr hasta que una se cae y es mordida por el lobo quien lo transforma y empieza a transformar a las demás personas, y justo cuando están a punto de atacar a los estudiantes son noqueados por paco, pilar, serio y azul entonces empiezan a atacar mas lobos por lo que causa que la mayoría del salón sea transformados hasta que quedan 5 quienes son acorralados por mas lobos

Paco: pilar, serio y azul, vayan y lleven y los demás a la escuela, ahí estarán seguros

Pilar: ¿pero y tu?

Paco: yo tratare se detenerlos

Pilar: pero paco

Paco: ve pilar corre" entonces uno de los lobos logra morder a paco

Pilar: ¡paco nooo!

Azul: vamos pilar corre

Serio: ven maxi

Entonces empiezan a correr hasta que azul se cae

Serio: azul

Azul: no te preocupes por mi corre

Serio: esta bien, pero te volveré a la normalidad

Azul: ya corran

Pilar: ven serio vamos

Serio: ¿espera y máximo?

Cuando serio ve a máxi el esta acorralado por varios lobos, así que serio va en su ayuda pero uno de los lobos le mete un puñete en el estomago dejándolo aturdido

Pilar: oh no puede ser" entonces pilar corre y noquea a los lobos salvando a macizo

Pilar: máxi corre

Entonces maxi se va corriendo a la calle

Serio: ¡máxi espera!

Pilar: serio corre el estará bien

Serio: si, vamos chicos

Pilar: ¿chicos?

Cuando pilar voltea ve a los chicos acorralados por lobos

Pilar: otra vez no, chicos vengan por aquí

Entonces ellos empiezan a correr pero mike y charlie son atrapados y convertidos en lobos, entonces los demás corren hacia la casa de jake, entran y cierran la puerta

Fidosk: ¿que esperan? Busquen los y traeganmelos transformados

Entonces los lobos se van a buscarlos

En casa de jake

Jake: ¿ahora que hacemos?

Serio: no lo se pero hay muchos lobos afuera, tenemos que llegar a la escuela

Pilar: si vamos

En la calle

Estaban caminando sigilosamente

Serio: vengan chicos por aquí

De repente mark pisa una lata y hace ruido haciendo que los lobos lo escuchen y empiezen a perseguirlos pero logran esconderse

Serio: oh no, hay muchos, estamos perdidos

Mark: no, chicos yo lo distraere, ustedes vayan a la escuela

Serio: si

Entonces mark se deja ver por los lobos

Mark: hola perritos, ¿a que no me alcanzan?

Entonces se va corriendo mientras los lobos lo persiguen

Serio: chicos vengan

Entonces se refugian en el hospital

Cuando entran ven que todo esta oscuro y la puerta cerrada

Serio: jake, jill vayan a la cocina y busquen fosforos, nosotros trataremos de abrir la puerta

Entonces se van a la cocina a buscar fósforos

En la cocina

Estaban buscando fósforos pero jill hablaba y hablaba hasta que

Jake: jill callate harás que nos encuentren" en eso encuentra los fósforos " si, listo jill vamos" pero jill no responde "¿jill?, esta muy oscuro creo que encendere un fósforo" en eso prende un fósforo y ve asustado que hay varios lobos alrededor entonces jake se queda petrificado hasta que uno de los lobos le apaga el fósforo

Jake: aaaaa chicos

Entonces se va corriendo donde pilar y serio

Serio: ah no se abre

En eso aparece jake

Jake: chicos corran

Entonces ven que vienen varios lobos atrás

Serio: oh no hay tiempo, pilar atrás "garra mística" entonces con sus garras serio rompe el candado y se adentran en los pasillo para salir por la puerta trasera pero jake se cae y es acorralado por varios lobos

Serio: jake nooo, pilar corre yo iré por jake

Pilar: pero

Serio: ve ahora

Entonces pilar corre y sale por la puerta, en eso cuando ella sale se esconde con un palo en la mano, entonces escucha a alguien acercarse así que se prepara para golpearlo pero se da cuenta de que es serio quien traía a jake en la espalda

Pilar: serio, lograste salvar a jake

Serio: si aaah

Pilar: serio ¿Que ocurre?, espera tu brazo

Serio: si me arañaron, pronto seré uno de ellos, pero por ahora los llevare hasta la escuela, vamos

Pilar: si

Entonces corren por las calles hasta que por fin llegan a la escuela, serio abre la puerta y entran y suben por la escalera de repente los lobos empiezan a entrar y a subir hasta que logran subir hasta el último piso donde encuentran que la puerta esta cerrado con un candado

Serio: cerrado, que mala suerte

Entonces los lobos los acorralan, pero pilar y serio empiezan a pelear contra los lobos mientras jake trata de romper el candado, luego de varios intentos jake logra romper el candado pero serio ve que le estan creciendo los colmillos

Serio: pilar, corre ya me estoy convirtiendo en uno de ellos

Pilar: no, no te dejare amigo

Serio: pilar vete

Pilar: pero

Serio: ¡correeee!" le grita serio con su voz media cambiada

Entonces pilar y jake logran subir a la azotea y ahí encuentran la guarida de fidosk entonces entran y ven que hay varios lobos cuidando la entrada al recinto en eso alguien les tapa la boca y los jala cuando ven era el maestre grinto

Pilar: maestre grinto no lo atraparon

Grinto: si y veo que a ustedes tampoco y también veo que no pudieron con fidosk

Pilar: ¿Quien es fidosk?

Grinto: es un divino de nivel 5 que puede transformar en lobo a quien muerda o rasguñe

Pilar: hay que detenerlo

Grinto: pilar, si quieres enfrentarte a fidosk tienes que usar tu mente recuerda "a veces los instintos de tus enemigos pueden ser su mayor debilidad"

Pilar: si maestre

Grinto: pero primero vámonos de aquí

Pilar: si" entonces salen pero jake tropieza con una lata llamando la atención de los lobos quienes empiezan a perseguirlos hasta que salen de la guarida entonces grinto golpea las paredes y estas caen impidiéndoles la salida a los lobos

Pilar: si

En eso escuchan un aplauso

Fidosk: bien bien, se las arreglaron para escapar de mis mascotas, pero que lastima que no podrán pasar sobre mi jajajaja

Pilar: jajaja nosotros somos tres y tu eres uno

Fidosk: si, pero olvidaste un pequeño y mortal detalle

Pilar: ¿Que cosa?

Fidosk: que nunca se deja sin correa a las mascotas jajaja

En eso aparecen paco, serio y azul transformados

Grinto: pilar, órita vengó, distrae a fidosk

Entonces se va y pilar empieza a pelear a quien saca volando contra un muro, luego azul y serio saltan dispuestos a golpear a pilar pero esta los aturde de dos patadas en el estomago luego fidosk se enoja y empieza a atacar a pilar pero esta la esquiva con facilidad en un momento pilar se distrae y es lanzada lejos de un puñetaso dejándola aturdida entonces fidosk se le acerca para darle el golpe final pero aparece máximo quien muerde a fidosk haciendo que se tire para atrás pero fidosk lo agarra y lanza lejos

Fidosk: no molestes perro

Pilar: máxi

Entonces pilar se levanta y empieza a atacar a fidosk pero este la esquiva y le mete un puñetaso a pilar entonces fidosk se acerca y la agarra del cuello y cúando esta a punto de matarla aparece jake y lo patea en la entrepierna quedando adolorido

Fidosk: chico insolente

Entonces fidosk le intenta tirar una patada pero el lo esquiva con facilidad pero después aparece lobo paco y lo lanza lejos, entonces fidosk se le acerca

Fidosk: bien chico te las arreglaste para fastidiarme, ahora morirás

Entonces cuando va aplastar a jake aparece pilar y le tira una patada en la espalda por lo que fidosk voltea y le mete otro puñete dejandola herida

Fidosk: ya me cansaste niña, pensaba hacerte mi subordinada pero ahora te aplastare como una mosca

Entonces fidosk esta a punto de pisarla pero aparece el maestre grinto y lo patea en la cara haciéndole sangrar la nariz

Pilar: ma...ma...maestre volvió

Grinto: si volví, quedate aquí, yo pelearé con el

Entonces grinto se acerca y empieza a pelear con fidosk quien después de tanto golpe cae rendido

Grinto: estas acabado fidosk regresa a tu mundo o veras

Fidosk: jajajaja grinto, grinto, grinto, grinto no te acuerdas que no estoy solo en esto jajaja

En eso aparecen paco, azul y serio quienes tumban a grinto y lo dejan herido, entonces fidosk se le acerca y empieza a pisar

Fidosk: esto es por hacerme sangrar la nariz

Pilar: maestre no o

Grinto: pi...pi..pilar toma esto

Entonces grinto le lanza lo que parece ser una pelotita

Pilar: maestre no es hora de jugar

Grinto: no pilar, recuerda a veces el instinto de tu enemigo

Pilar; puede ser su mayor debilidad" entonces mora y ve su tótem en la oreja de fidosk

Pilar: oye fidosk

Fidosk: ¿Quee?

Pilar: atrapa la" entonces ella le lanza la pelota por lo cual fidosk se va a perseguirla

Fidosk: ah ah pelota pelota wof wof

Pilar: ahora traemela

Entonces fidosk agarra la pelota con su boca y corre hacia pilar y al llegar con ella suelta la pelota y se agacha como buen perrito

Pilar: oww ¿quien ha sido un buen perrito? Si tu, si tu

Entonces le empieza a acariciar la oreja hasta que logra tocar su tótem

Pilar: tótem, toca, transforma

Entonces se convierten en animales

Pilar: iguana

Serio: tigre

Azul: águila

Paco: toro

Entonces pilar ve que los chicos volvieron a la normalidad

Pilar: chicos ya no son perros

Serio: uff me alegro, no quería ser la mascota de fidosk

Pilar: así hay que detenerlo antes de que se levante

Pero era demasiado tarde fidosk se había levantado

Fidosk: creen que van a ganarme, jajaja "poder perruno ven a mi" entonces empieza a absorber la energía de sus lobos quienes poco a poco empezaron a regresar a la normalidad

Fidosk: jajaja ahora mas poder que antes

Paco: rápido a el, combo niños vámonos

Entonces paco rueda hacia el pero fidosk lo esquiva luego serio lo quiere arañar pero fidosk logra agarrarlo y lanzarlo lejos pero azul lo agarra y lo lanza de vuelta pero fidosk lo vuelve agarrar y lo lanza contra azul

Paco: es muy poderoso

Pilar: tengo un plan

Entonces le explica su plan

Pilar: ahora vamos

Entonces paco intenta embestir a fidosk pero este salta y lo esquiva luego azul corta una soga y intenta amarrar a fidosk pero este se agacha y en ese momento pilar aprovecha y amarra una soga a su collar sin que este se de cuenta entonces

Fidosk: ja niña tonta no pudiste hacerme nada, ahora veras

Entonces cuando intenta saltar casi se ahoraa por que se dio cuenta que había una soga en su collar y este estaba amarrado en un poste cada vez que intenta safarse no podía

Fidosk:¿cono unos insectos pueden vencerme a mi?, el gran fidosk

Pilar: oye fidosk, toma esto" entonces pilar le mete un patadon en la cara y lo deja desmayado

Pilar: ahora chicos

Paco, serio y azul: súper absorción divina

entonces le lanzan sus energías a pilar y esta se la lanza a fidosk quien es absorbido por ella

Pilar: buen perrito

En eso aparece jake

Jake: wao, así que ustedes son los combo niños

Paco: si somos nosotros

Jake: nunca me lo imagine

Pilar: ahora que lo sabes, prometenos que no se lo dirás a nadie

Jake: lo prometo, pero a cambio cuando necesiten mi ayuda para algo solo diganme, de acuerdo

Serio: si

Entonces se van

Al día siguiente

Pilar: hola serio

Serio: hola pilar, ¿a que se debe la visita tan inesperada?

Pilar: ¿como esta maxi?

Serio: el esta bien, solo tiene una pata rota pero estará bien

Pilar: ah por que le traje un regalo

Ni bien pilar dijo eso maxi salio corriendo y se tiro en su encima lamiéndole toda la cara

Pilar: ah maxi me da gusto verte amigo

En eso aparecen paco y azul

Azul: se ve que pilar supero su miedo a los lobos

Paco: si, por eso la amo

Entonces máxi sigue lamiéndole la cara a pilar mientras los 3 ven la feliz escena

NARRADOR: pilar derroto a fidosk y pudo superar su miedo, ahora todo esta bien para nuestros héroes ¿seguiran así o tendrán mas aventuras? Enterense en el siguiente capitulo

Escenas del siguiente capitulo

Serio: hola soy serio, no puede ser que mis futuros suegros me quieran conocer, me asusta mucho lo que pueda pasar

Azul: no te preocupes, seguro a papa le agradaras

Talk: no si yo puedo evitarlo

Serio: ¿Quien eres tu?

Tal: yo soy el que te dejara en ridículo frente a los padres de tu novia jajaja

Serio: no dejare que lo hagas en el próximo capitulo de combo niños - El ataque de los dioses divinos [la hermana de azul: ¿un ser maligno] ya vera que dejare una buena impresion


	10. Talk el divino posesivo

Hola amigos lectores aquí otro capítulo de mi fic espero les guste, bueno sin más que decir comencemos

Disculpen si hay algún error de ortografía es que lo escribí por celular

DISCLAIMER: la serie no me pertenece le pertenece a su creador Fernando lira y a sus fans quienes los queremos de corazón pero Milán, sirsdrack, jake, sofia, shock y mike si me pertenecen bueno sin mas que decir comencemos

NARRADOR: en el capítulo anterior fidosk fue liberado tranformando a nuestros héroes pero gracias a la astucia de pilar pudo ser vencido ¿ahora que aventuras les traerá esta vez a nuestros héroes, Milán? Averiguenlo ahora

Capitulo 10 - La hermana de azul: ¿un ser maligno?

Era un día normal en la ciudad, era sábado y como siempre azul salía con serio al cine para ver películas románticas y después salían a comer

Azul se levantaba de su cama para luego dirigirse al baño a bañarse, lavarse sus dientes y limpiar su cuarto, luego bajaba a tomar desayuno

Azul: buenos dias mama, buenos días papa

Mike: como amaneció la niña de papi

Azul: papa, ya soy grande

Mike: pequeña o grande, siempre seras la niña de papi

Azul: ah mama, papa

Mike: si

Azul: hoy día voy a salir con serio en la tarde

Mike: ¿y quien es serio?

Azul: ya sabes, mi novio, el que te dije que me fue a rescatar del pozo de los muertos

Mike: ah si ese

Julia: ¿y cuando lo conoceremos?

Mike: si quiero conocerlo, para saber si se merece la mano de niña

Azul: ¿ah y cuando lo puedo traer a casa?

Julia: por que no lo traes mañana, para conocerlo sera muy divertido

Azul: ya esta bien, lo traeré mañana para que lo conozcan, pero no quiero que papa se la pase acosándolo como hacia con los chicos que traía a casa

Julia: si hija, tu papa lo promete, cierto

Mike: si lo prometo" dice el cruzando los dedos atrás de su espalda

Azul: ya bueno, ya me voy

Entonces azul se va

En el cine

Estaban serio y azul viendo la pelicula, mientras comían palomitas y en ratos se daban besitos cuando pasaba algo muy romantico, después de ver la película iban caminando hasta que serio noto que azul estaba muy intranquila, así que se dedico a preguntar

Serio: ¿que te sucede amor?, estas muy intranquila

Azul: serio tenemos que hablar

Cuando azul dijo eso serio se asustó porque cuando una mujer dice tenemos que hablar es algo malo

Serio: ¿de...de que quieres hablar?

Azul: serio sabes que hemos sido novios desde hace 2 meses

Serio: si

Azul: bueno ya es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel de nuestra relación

Serio estaba nervioso por que en sus pensamientos pensaba que azul quería tener ya un hijo

Serio: siguiente nivel

Azul: si, serio quiero que mañana vengas a conocer a mis padres

Serio: tu...tu..tus padres

Azul: si, mi papa quiere conocerte

Serio: ¿Pero y si no le agrado?

Azul: tranquilo a papa seguro le agradaras, por favor serio, ven mañana, siiii" dice ella poniendo cara de perrito

Serio: ah ya esta bien, no puedo contra esa cara tan hermosa

Azul: huyy perfecto, te amo, te amo, te amo" dice ella dándole besitos a serio

Entonces se van a la casa de azul donde serio tenia que dejarla todos los días

En la noche en casa de serio

Serio estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que tuvo una pesadilla

Pesadilla

Estaba caminando hacia un edificio, cuando de repente salio un hombre lobo con ojos rojos demoniacos y cuernos grandes, era musculoso y era de color dorado que tenia tentáculo en vez de cola, entonces con uno de sus tentáculos me golpeo dejandome una marca, luego se puso enfrente y me dijo algo que me perturbo mucho

Hombre: al liberar tu furia tres veces, estaremos juntos de nuevo y esta vez nadie podrá separarnos jajaja, ni siquiera tus amigos, ni tu novia quien sera la causante de todo esto, podrá hacer nada jajaja "

Entonces me mostró a la ciudad destruida, al maestre, a paco y a pilar muertos, entonces de el sale una sustancia negra que envolvió todo mi cuerpo, yo solo pude gritar

Serio: noooooo

Fin de pesadilla

Cuando serio despertó estaba sudando

Serio: ah solo fue un sueño

Entonces se vuelve a dormir

Al día siguiente

Serio despertaba para ir a la universidad

Serio: mama, hoy día voy a llegar un poco tarde

Mama de serio: ¿Por que?

Serio: es que hoy día los padres de azul me quieren conocer y me han invitado a su casa

Mama de serio: ¿en serio?, hay mi munchachito ya es un hombre citó

Serio: mamaaa

Mama de serio: hay ya esta bien, pero sabes como comportarte en casa ajena

Serio: ah no mama

Mama de serio: entonces anda donde tu abuelo y preguntale el sabe

Serio: ok mama, bueno me voy mama

Entonces serio se va a la universidad pero antes se desvía a la casa de su abuelo para pedirle consejos

Abuelo de serio: ¿como esta mi nieto favorito?

Serio: hola abue ¿como estas?

Abuelo de serio: estoy bien bien ¿y a que se debe la agradable visita?

Serio: abuelo, ¿te puedo pedir un consejo?

Abuelo de serio: claro, ¿que pasa?

Serio: es que hoy mi novia me va a presentar a sus padres, y estoy muy preocupado, ¿y si no le agrado?

Abuelo de serio: serio ven escucha, tu anda nomas y muestrales tus habilidades y tu carisma, demuestrale que eres merecedor de la mano de su hija, ah pero todo con respeto, porque los padres son muy celosos con sus hijas por que ellas son lo mas preciado que tenemos

Serio: ah con razon mama se caso a los 34

Abuelo de serio: veras serio, tu mama tuvo varios pretendientes pero a no ninguno me agradaba por que para mi ellos no la querían y tuve razón por que ellos no amaban a tu mama, sólo querían el dinero que yo le daba cuando me iba de gira(si el abuelo de serio fue un reconocido cantante en sus tiempos) hasta que

Serio: aparecio papa no

Abuelo: si tu papa apareció pero yo no quería que lastimaran a tu mama así que le dije que se vaya pero el tuvo el valor de enfrentarme ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que el era el novio perfecto para tu mama, así que los hice casarse un año después, y dos años mas tarde naciste tu pero en tuvo que dar su vida para protegerlos por eso los padres queremos a alguien que proteja a las hijas

Serio: entonces ya se que debí hacer, gracias abuelo

Entonces se despide de su abuelo y va corriendo a la universidad llegando a tiempo para escuchar la clase, después de clases los 4 se fueron a entrenar

En el recinto

Estaban entrenando haciendo una roda de capoeira paco con azul y pilar con serio, estaban entrenando pero el maestre se dio cuenta de que serio estaba inquieto

Grinto: serio, ¿Que pasa serio? ¿Puedes decirme que te pasa?

Serio: si maestre, pero quiero habjar con usted en privado

Grinto: ya niños, vayan a clases necesito conversar con serio" entonces transporta a los demás y se queda con serio

Grinto: ya ahora dime

Serio: maestre ayer tuve una pesadilla

Grinto: ¿y de que se trataba?

Flashback

Estaba caminando hacia un edificio, cuando de repente salio un hombre lobo con ojos rojos demoniacos y cuernos grandes, era musculoso y era de color dorado que tenia tentáculo en vez de cola, entonces con uno de sus tentáculos me golpeo dejandome una marca, luego se puso enfrente y me dijo algo que me perturbo mucho

Hombre: al liberar tu furia tres veces, estaremos juntos de nuevo y esta vez nadie podrá separarnos jajaja, ni siquiera tus amigos, ni tu novia quien sera la causante de todo esto, podrá hacer nada jajaja "

Entonces me mostró a la ciudad destruida, al maestre, a paco y a pilar muertos, entonces de el sale una sustancia negra que envolvió todo mi cuerpo, yo solo pude gritar

Serio: noooooo

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Grinto se quedo pensando sobre lo que le dijo serio

Grinto: a ya veo, ven serio te voy a mostrar algo

Entonces grinto lo lleva a una sala secreta que esta llena de pergaminos, en eso el saca uno

Grinto: mira serio, cuenta la leyenda que uno de los protectores de la ciudad iba a ser poseído por la marca de sirdsdrack que solo va a ser liberado por la furia, lamento decirte esto pero serio tu has sido elegido por el ya que tu aura tiene mucho amor, bondad y lealtad por eso el alma pura sera invadido por la maldad pero solo otra alma buena podrá liberarte de la maldicion pero no solo ella puede liberarte tu tienes que pelear en tu mente con el alma de sirsdrack entiendes

Serio: entiendo, entonces haré todo lo posible para que eso no pase, pero por favor no se lo diga a azul, por que no quiero que ella se alarme por que en la pesadilla me dijeron que ella iba a ser la causante de todo esto, si se entera de repente se aleja de mi

Grinto: no te preocupes serio, ahora anda a clases

Entonces lo transporta a serio

Después de clases azul estaba caminando con serio hasta su casa pero el quería recoger algo de su casa así que le dijo que dentro de un rato iría a su casa así que azul lo dejo irse y ella se fue pero desde lo alto de una casa alguien los vigilaba

Milán: bien ya se como hacer para terminar con esos niños, tengo que separarlo y tengo al divino perfecto jajaja

En la tumba de talk

Milán: aquí esta,"por el poder del cristal te ordeno levantarse"

Entonces se levanta un espíritu pero este espíritu podía ser tocado

Talk: al fin libre", en eso ve a Milán " señorita milan, que es lo que desea"

Milan: te tengo una misión, aceptas

Talk: claro pero ¿de que se trata la misión?

Milán: bueno...

Con serio

El estaba llegando a la casa de azul cuando vio una niña jugando quien era nada mas y nada menos que mary la hermana de azul

Serio: hola mary

Mary: hola serio, mi hermana esta adentro, te esta esperando

Serio: gracias mary entonces se dirige a la casa de azul, luego mary esta jugando peto escucha un ruido entonces se va a ver y se encuentra con talk

Talk: honra niña

Mary: ahhhh

Entonces talk se mete a su cuerpo

Mary: bien ahora a separar a esos dos jajaja, pero que vergüenza tener que estar en el cuerpo de una niña, aggg

Entonces se va

Serio toca la puerta y azul sale a recibirlo

Azul: hola amor

Serio: hola cariñito

Entonces se dan un besito

Azul: entra mi mama esta anciosa por conocerte

Serio: si

Entonces entra y ve a la mama de azul cocinando y al papa de azul leyendo el periódico

Azul: hola mama, este es mi novio serio

Entonces serio entra y saluda

Serio: buenos días señora Villavicencio

Julia: hola serio, solo dime señora Julia :)

Serio: buenos dias señor ahh

Mike: mike un placer conocerte chico" lo dice de manera seria

Entonces Julia se acerca

Julia: veo que eres un chico muy simpático, mi azul es muy afortunada

Serio: no, yo soy afortunado de tener a una hermosa chica como su hija señora" dice mientras besa la mano de azul

Julia: guau, si asi es de caballero como serán mis nietos

Serio: sii nietos" dice de una manera nerviosa

Azul: mama, ya hablamos de esto" dice mirándola de brazos cruzados

Julia: ah si, lo siento hija

Mike: así que tu eres el famoso serio, que salvo a mi hija del mundo de los muertos

Serio: si soy yo

Mike: ps no parece que hayas sido tu, ¿azul no te habrás equivocado de chico? Jajaja

Azul: papa" dice mirándolo de brazos cruzados

Julia: mikeee" justo cuando va a gritarle suena la cocina

Mike: bueno creo que ya esta la comida, vamos a comer ya que tenemos invitados" entonces se va a la cocina

Serio: ahh

Julia: disculpa a mi esposo, es que el muy celoso, no quiere que nadie le quite a sus pequeñas

Serio: no se preocupe señora Julia

Julia: bueno vamos a comer

Entonces se van a comer, la mama de azul había cocinado un rico estofado de pollo

Julia: y serio a que te dedicas en tus tiempos libres

Serio: a hacer arte, escribir poemas, componer y cantar canciones con mi guitarra o cualquier artefacto

Julia: oh que bien, eres muy artístico

Mike: va tonterías

Julia: mikee

Mike: ¿que? En verdad arte, canciones y poemas son para niñas

En eso entra mary y saluda a todos

Mary: hola papa, hola mama, hola azul y hola serio

Serio: ah hola mary

Julia: hola hija, pasa a comer

Entonces se sienta y empieza a comer

Julia: bueno es hora del postre

Entonces trae una torta de chocolate

Mike: uhmm que rico, que venga el postre

Entonces les sirve a todos y mike se dispone a comer primero cuando mary empuja la silla de serio hacia atrás haciendo que se caiga y empuje una madera haciendo que este choque en la cabeza de mike y este se vaya de cara con la torta

Serio: hey

Entonces voltea y ve embarrado toda su cara

Mike: azul, puedes traerme una toalla" lo dice en un tono molesto

Entonces azul va a traer una toalla

En eso para romper ese momento incomodo Julia habla

Julia: vamos a ver una película

Mike: si vamos

Entonces van y se sientan en un sillón azul y serio y en otro se sientan mike y Julia entonces empiezan a ver la pelicula, de repente a mike se le da ganas de ir baño

Mike: órita vengo voy al baño

Julia: ya, pero apresurate querido

Entonces se va al baño pero en eso mary entra y se sienta en el sillón, en eso serio ve que mary esta a punto de botar el jarrón entonces intenta detenerla pero ella la nota

Mary: huy serio, rompiste el jarrón favorito de papa

Serio: que yo no fui

Entonces serio voltea y ve a mike con una expresión

Mike: ese era mi jarrón favorito, y tu lo Rompiste

Serio: pero yo no fui, fue mary

Mary: que yo no fui

En eso azul cruza los brazos y se molesta con serio

Azul: serio, creo que quería ir al baño, no

Serio: PE..PE..PE..ro, hay ya esta bien

Entonces el se va al baño, cuando serio sale ve en el pasillo a mary

Mary: que malo es saber que no le agradas a los padres de tu novia, no tigre

Serio: ¿y tu como..? espera tu no eres mar y

Mary: bueno, bueno dejame presentarme, yo soy tal el dios divino de las poseciones y vengo a separarte de tu novia jajaja para que nunca mas la vuelvas a ver jajaja

Serio: ahora veras

En eso serio se lanza contra talk y lo golpea en el estomago pero talk se levanta y le tira un puñete pero serio de una patada lo saca volando pero en eso aparece mike y ve lo que esta sucediendo

Mike: que haces golpeando a mi hija loco, sera mejor que te vayas chico

Entonces serio sale de la casa de azul

Mike: azul no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver nunca

Entonces mary habla

Mary: jajaja no puedo creer que mi plan haya funcionado ahora podre destruir a los combo niños jajaja

Azul: espera tu no eres mary, ¿quien eres?

Azul: bueno dejame saludarlos, yo soy talk el dios de las poseciones y fue muy fácil engañarlos para que botarán a ese chico y así pueda destruirte jajaja

En eso sale del cuerpo de mary y revela su forma

Azul: papa, mama lleven a mar y busquen un lugar seguro

Mike: ¿pero y tu?

Azul: tratare de detenerlo

Entonces se disponen a correr pero talk de sus manos una red y los tres quedan atrapados

Azul: oh no, sueltalos talk

Talk: obligame

Entonces azul salta y lo patea pero el agarra su pie y la tira para arriba pero azul se impulsa del techo tirándole un cabezaso a talk aturdiéndolo

Azul: ahora sueltalos

Talk: jajaja sabes eres muy buena peleando pero yo lo soy mas jajaja" entonces empieza a crecer

Tal: ahora prepararte, porque seras mi cena jajajaa

Azul: no lo creo

Entonces salta a patearlo pero talk logra agarrarla con sus manos

Talk: jajaja eres muy fácil de atrapar

Azul: socorro, socorro

Con serio

El estaba en el parque recogiendo flores para disculparse con el papa de azul cuando escucha gritos

Azul desde lejos: socorro, socorro

Serio: pero si es azul, esta en peligro

Entonces suelta las flores y se va corriendo a la casa de azúl

Con azul

Ella estaba atrapada mientras talk se mataba de la risa

Talk: jajaja haber ¿con que estaría mejor mi cena? Jaja, preparar e

Azul: sueltame tarado

Talk: como digas

Azul: ¿Que? No o

Mike: azul nooooo

Entonces talk la suelta y abre su boca para comercela mientras azul cae, cuando esta por caer a la boca de talk

Azul: serio

Mike: chico

aparece serio y le mete un patadon y agarra a azul en su brazos, entonces cuando llegan al piso

Serio: nadie se come a mi novia mientras yo este aquí

Azul: serioo "muaa" le da un tierno beso en la mejilla "regresaste"

Serio: claro, eres mi novia y por ti haría lo que sea, ahora vamos a detener a talk

Azul: pero necesitamos a los demás

¿?: de eso no te preocupes, ya estamos aqui

Cuando voletan ven a paco y a pilar con gorros de feria ya que ellos se habían ido a la feria

Serio: chicos, ¿y como sabian que estábamos en problemas?

Pilar: ah serio, se puede ver al divino de 3 metros desde la feria

Serio: ah si jeje

Paco: bueno ahora vamos

Entonces se van donde talk

Paco: es hora de absorberte divino

Tal: jajaja creen que me van a ganar

Entonces talk salta hacia ellos y los patea dejándolos un poco aturdidos

Paco: waoo pero que patada

Serio: tenemos que detenerlo

Azul: tengo un plan

Entonces le explica el plan

Entonces se van corriendo hacia talk y paco lo patea luego serio le da un puñete en la cara haciendo que se haga para atrás entonces pilar le mete el pie haciéndolo caer en eso pilar ve el tótem del tigre en su rodilla

Pilar: serio es tu tótem, esta en su rodilla

Entonces serio va corriendo esquivando los tentáculos de talk y tocá su totem

Serio: tótem, toca, transforma

En eso salen disparados envueltos en luz

Serio: tigre

Azul: águila

Pilar: iguana

Paco: toro

Talk: no puede ser que sea vencido por unos débiles humanos

Paco: ya veras quien es el débil ahora

Entonces paco rueda hacía el y lo tumba luego serio lo golpea sacándolo volando mientras azul hace su remolino y lanza a talk por los aires por lo que pilar se estira agarrando a talk y estampandolo en el piso cayendo derrotado

Serio: ahora chicos

Azul, paco y pilar: súper absorción divina

Entonces le lanzan sus energías a serio quien se la lanza a talk pero antes de que talk sea absorbido le pega con su tentáculo a serio dejándole una marca en forma de lobo y antes de entrar dice palabras que todos escucharon

Talk: jajaja un regalito de parte de mi señora Milán, jajaja esa marca sera una maldicion para ti y la perdición para tus amigos, espero que estén preparados para lo que viene jajaja

Entonces entra al cuerpo de serio absorbido de una vez

Entonces serio ve su hombro y ve la marca pero no se aterra por que ya sabe de que se trata y sabia que esto iba a pasar así que no le dio mucha importancia, se acerco a donde estaban atrapados los padres de azul y con sus garras los libera y vuelve a la normalidad entonces se van y abrazan a azul

Julia: que bueno que estás bien

azul: si pero fue gracias a serio

Julia: hijo te agradezco por salvar a mi hija, tu si eres un hombre muy valiente

Entonces mike se acerca

Mike: chico, creo que me equivoque contigo, te pido disculpas por todo lo que dije de ti

Serio: no importa señor mike, con tal de que mi novia linda este bien, haría lo que sea para salvarla

Mike: azul este chico vale la pena, espero que te cases con el por que yo le doy la mano de mi pequeña

Entonces azul se acerca a serio y le da un tierno beso en los labios y los dos empiezan a saltar de alegría

Mike: peroooo" dice en un tono un poco muy serio

Serio: siii" dice asustado

Mike: ni bien se casen, quiero nietos

Serio: ah aaa" entonces se desmaya

Julia: mikeee

Azul: papaaa

Mike: ¿Queeee? Era una broma

Y todos se empiezan a reir , mientras alguien los observaba desde su pirámide

Milan: jajajaja

Shock: señora no esta molesta por que talk fue vencido

Milán: no shocl, talk cumplió con su misión, solo mira el hombro del chico

Entonces hace un acercamiento al hombro de serio entonces shock lo ve

Shock: a ya veo, usted le puso el sello de sirsdrack

Milán: si shock, cuando el chico libere su furia, mi amor por fin sera libre y esta vez destruiremos este mundo y nadie repito nadie podrá vencernos jajajajaja

Dice ella mientras su risa se escucha por toda la piramide

NARRADOR: talk fue derrotado pero le dejo una marca a serio ¿Que significara esa marca? ¿Que problemas les traerá a nuestros héroes? ¿Y serán capaces de vencer la maldiciones sobre lo que dijo el maestre? Averiguenlo en otro capitulo

Escenas del próximo capítulo

Azul: hola soy azul, que bueno es cumplir 3 meses con mi serio, huy como lo amo

Jessy: tuyo jajaja el sera mio

Azul: ni lo sueñes divina, esperen ayudenme

Jessy: te quedaras aquí hasta que termine mi cita

Azul: no me liberare y te venceré en el próximo capitulo de combo niños - El ataque de los dioses divinos [un amor imposible: la gran ambición de jessy] ya veras cuando te atrape aprenderas a no meterte con los novios de las demas

Bueno espero le haya gustado, si se preguntan sobre la marca lo hablare peto en otro capitulo, también se acerca la batalla contra skull y alguien nuevo vendrá a apoyar a nuestros héroes, bueno besos y abrazos :D


	11. Jessy la divina problematica

Hola amigos lectores aquí otro capítulo de mi fic espero les guste, bueno sin más que decir comencemos

Disculpen si hay algún error de ortografía es que lo escribí por celular

**DISCLAIMER: la serie no me pertenece, le pertenece a fernando lira y a sus fans quienes los queremos bastante, pero milan, sirsdrack, mike, jake, sofia y shock si me pertenecen, bueno sin mas que decir comencemos**

**NARRADOR: en el capitulo anterior, serio fue presentado a los padres de azul, pero talk quiso entrometerce pero fue vencido facilmente pero antes le dejo una marca a serio, que es nada mas ni nada menos que el sello de sirsdrack. ¿Que pasara con nuestros heroes? Averiguenlo ahora.**

**Capitulo 11 - Un Amor Imposible: La Gran Ambicion De Jessy**

Era una noche hermosa en nova nitza y nuestros héroes se encontraban en una pi llamada en casa de azul, viendo películas y jugando juegos

Pilar: si gane

Paco: ah fue pura suerte

Azul: ah no seas mal perdedor paco

Pilar: si, no te vayas a poner como cuando te gane esa vez en esa cita a la que fuimos a una cena romántica

Azul: ¿cena romántica?

Pilar: sii ps, eso donde salen y comen solos las dos personas que se aman, ¿no me digas que hasta ahora no han tenido una cena romántica?

Serio: ps la verdad no he tenido tiempo

Pilar: ¿como que no has tenido tiempo? ya van como 2 meses siendo novios y no han ido a cenar juntos

Azul: es cierto serio, ya llevamos 2 meses siendo novios y nunca hemos tenido una cena romántica

Serio: es cierto, y dentro de 3 días cumplimos tres meses, oh no debo ir a pedir una reservación

Azul: y yo tengo que conseguir el mejor vestido

Serio: entonces me voy órita para el restaurante" entonces se dispone a irse pero paco lo agarra

Paco: calma viejo, no olvidas que estamos en una pi llamada

Serio: ah si cierto, bueno iré mañana

Pilar: "bostezo" bueno vamos a dormir

Los 3: si

Entonces se van a dormir

En la noche

Eran las tres de la mañana y azul estaba moviéndose de manera preocupada en su cama mientras dormía y empezaba a decir

Azul durmiendo: no no no

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla

Pesadilla

Estaba yo caminando por un recinto mientras escuchaba gente aclamando a alguien, cuando me dirigi hacia la multitud vi que estaban aclamando a serio quien estaba en un escenario, cuando lo vi me alegre y me quise acercar a el pero de repente todo se volvió negro pero después se empezó a aclarar el día pero esta vez ya no estaba la gente aclamando sino que se escuchaba a alguien llorar cuando me fui a ver quien era vi que era serio quien lloraba mientras se agarraba la cabeza

Serio: ¿Por que? ¿Por que me hiciste esto? ¿Por que me hiciste esto azul, si yo te amaba?

Yo me sorprendí al escuchar esto de serio y me preguntaba que hice yo para que serio estuviera llorando, de repente escuchó una risa y me sorprendi al ver que era Milán

Milán: jajajaja tu novia te engaño, ya no te ama jajaja ahora estas solo chico jajaja

Serio: no no noooo

Entonces me acercó y serio me ve y me dice

Serio: tu, yo te amaba y me engañaste, así me pagaste todo lo que hice por ti, desgraciada

Entonces yo empeze a llorar

Azul: serio lo siento, lo siento

Pero entonces serio me mira otra vez pero esta vez tenia una mirada demoniaca

Serio; lo sientes, si lo sientes, ps ahora sentirás mis garras

Entonces veo como de el sale un aura negra, de repente veo como le crece bastante pelos dorados en todo su cuerpo, después veo como le crecen colmillos, cuernos, garras y una cola de tentáculo y su ojos verdes ahora eran rojo sangre

serio: jajajaja el despertar de la oscurida ha comenzado jajaja ahora muere

Entonces el empieza a correr hacia mi dispuesto a matarme, yo solo grito

Azul: aaaaaahhh

Fin de pesadilla

Entonces azul despierta sobresaltada y sudando luego ve te serio esta a su costado tratando de calmarla

Serio: azul, azul ¿Que pasa?

Entonces ella al ver a serio lo abraza y empieza a llorar

Azul: lo siento serio, lo siento

Serio: ¿azul por que lloras? ¿y por que lo sientes, sino me has hecho nada?

Azul: nada nada

Serio: ya calmate, vamos a dormir

Azul: si

Entonces se dan un beso de buenas noches y se acuestan

Al día siguiente

Serio se fue al restaurante y pidió una reservación mientras que azul se fue con su mama a comprar un vestido

Con azul

Azul estaba probándose vestidos mientras su mama la miraba, entonces se probo varios vestidos hasta que encontró uno celeste con zapatos de cristal(**N/A: al puro estilo de la cenicienta**)

Azul: ¿y que te parece mama?

Julia: wau azul te ves como yo, cuando tuve mi primera cita con tu padre

Azul: si, quiero verme espectacular para mi hombre :)

Julia: si, bueno vamos a pagar el vestido

Azul: si

Entonces se van a pagar y salen de la tienda

**En otra parte**

Serio estaba comprando con su abuelo un terno para su cita con azul

Serio: ¿Que te parece abuelo?

Abuelo de serio: wau, te ves como todo un caballero

Serio: si, quiero verme genial para ella

Abuelo de serio: vaya, se ve que la amas tanto, eres igualito a tu padre

Serio: si, la amo bastante, aun recuerdo el día en que la conocí

**FLASHBACK**

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de nova nitza en el cual se distinguía a un niño de cuatro años pelianaranjado y ojos verdes jugando con una niña morena de ojos verdes y cabello largo de color negro de la misma edad que el, estaban jugando a las atrapadas

Serio: vamos pilar, alcanzame si puedes jeje

Pilar: te voy a agarrar serio jeje

Entonces serio corre y pilar trata de agarrarlo pero resbala y cae

Pilar: auh mi piernita, **snif **snif

Serio: oh no, pilar

Entonces serio se acerca a ayudar a pilar

Serio: oh pilar, ¿estas bien?

Pilar: si solo que, atrapado" grita ella

Serio: hey, eso es trampa

Pilar: no, eso es fingir jeje

Serio: vaya, si que me engañaste jeje

Entonces la mama de pilar la llama para irse

Mama de pilar: pili, es hora de irnos

Pilar: si mama, bueno serio nos vemos mañana

Serio: si pilar adiós

Entonces pilar se despide de serio con un beso en la mejilla y se va, entonces serio regresa a donde estaba su mama

Mama de serio: hola hijito, ¿Que pasa?

Serio: pilar ya se fue y ahora no tengo con quien jugar

Mama de serio: bueno si es así, vámonos

Serio: si

En eso serio voltea y ve a una niña de cuatro años de ojos azules y pelo rubio que tenia un muñequito en sus manos, serio al ver eso se quedo hipnotizado viendo a esa hermosa niña que desde que la vio sintió mariposas en el estomago y no dejaba de mirarla hasta que su mama lo saco de su trance

Mama de serio: hijo, ¿Que pasa?

Serio: mama, mira a esa niña es muy bonita

Mama de serio: hay, mi hijo se ha enamorado

Serio: mamaaa

Mama de serio: esta bien hijo, bueno vámonos

Serio: si

En eso voltea y ve a azul quien esta siendo llevada en sus hombros por su padre, pero esta no se da cuenta de que su muñeco se le había caido, así que serio va por el muñeco y se lo lleva para que se la entrege despues

Al día siguiente

Serio estaba jugando con pilar de nuevo en el parque, pero la mama de pilar recibe una llamada urgente y se lleva a pilar quien se despide de serio con un beso en la mejilla y se va dejando a nuestro pequeño serio solo otra vez en el parque

Serio: "**pensando" **esa niña se habrá dado cuenta de que su muñeco se le ha caído

Entonces se va donde su mama

Mama de serio: bueno hijo vámonos

Serio: si

En eso ven a un hombre buscando algo

Mama de serio: Sr perdió algo

Mike: bueno señora, a mi hija ayer se le cayo su muñeco por aquí y estoy buscandolo , ¿no lo ha visto?

Mama de serio: ¿como es?

Mike: bueno es un muñequito con un ponchito, y un chullo (**N/A: si han visto el episodio "el niño grinto" se dieron cuenta de que cuando chiquito le lanza uno de sus rayos a azul, esta rejuvenece y aparece con un muñequito, ese es el muñeco que busca míke)**

Mama de serio: no, disculpe no lo he visto

Mike: a ya, gracias señora

En eso aparece Julia con azul

Azul: lo encontraste papa **snif snif**

Mike: no, disculpa hija no lo pude encontrar, pero si quieres te compro otro

Azul: no papa, yo quiero al señor trapitos "**entonces empieza a llorar"**

Mike: disculpa hija, pero hice lo mejor que pude

Entonces serio habla

Serio: disculpe señor, pero ¿sera este muñeco el que busca?

Entonces le muestra el muñequito, azul deja de llorar y serio le entrega su muñeco

Azul: Sr trapitos, oh cuanto te he extrañado

Mike: chico, gracias por encontrarlo, no se como agradecerte

Azul: yo si se papa

Serio: ¿que?

Entonces azul se le acerca y le da un tierno beso en su mejilla sonrojando a nuestro pequeño tigre

Azul: gracias por encontrar al señor trapitos

Serio: no...no f...fu..fue nada" lo dice tartamudeando

Azul: ¿y como te llamas?

Serio: yo me llamo serio, ¿y tu?

Azul: yo me llamo azul

Serio: ¿azul?, bonito nombre

Azul: "sonrojada" gracias

Mike: bueno hija es hora de irnos

Azul: si papa, oye serio ¿Quieres jugar mañana conmigo?

Serio: claro

Azul: bien nos vemos mañana

Serio: si

Entonces serio y azul se van

Con azul

Ella habla con su mama

Azul: ¿mama te puedo decir algo?

Julia: claro hija

Azul: cuando vi a ese niño, sentí algo en mi estomago como

Julia: mariposas

Azul: si, ¿como sabias eso?

Julia: eso siente alguien cuando esta enamorado o enamorada de alguien y yo creo que a ti te gusta ese chico

azul: no mama, como crees (**en su pensamiento "ese chico es muy hermoso, quiero casarme algún día con el)**

**(N/A: si azul, desde pequeña le gustaba serio :3)**

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Serio: ah, que día fue ese

Abuelo de si, vámonos a pagar el terno

Serio: si

Entonces pagan y salen de la tienda

Al día siguiente

Estaban los chicos en la universidad en clase de matemática pero sorprendentemente todos estaban prestando atención menos azul y serio lo que era muy extraño por que ellos siempre estaban atentos en clase pero pilar y paco sabían por que estaban tan distraídos

Afuera de clase

Serio estaba caminando con paco mientras comían unos churros y hablaban de la gran cita de serio

Paco: y serio, hoy es tu cena

Serio: si pero, no se que darle a azul de regalo para esta noche

Paco: comprale un collar y listo, eso siempre funciona con pilar

Serio: si, pero quiero que sea algo especial

Paco: ¿por que no le dedicas una canción? ¿no es lo que le gusta?

Serio: cierto, ella adora mis canciones, buena idea paco

Paco: ah, no hay de que, ahora ¿una partida de novanock?

Serio: claro, vamos

Entonces se van a jugar novanock, mientras con las chicas

Azul: huy, hoy día es mi gran cena con mi tigre

Pilar: si, pero ¿que crees que te regale?

Azul: no se, ¿a ti que te regalo paco?

Pilar: ese miserable, a la justas me regalo un collar barato

Azul: sea lo que sea, ojalae dedique una canción, adoro sus canciones

Pilar: uuu eso seria romantico

Azul: si aaa" lo dice suspirando, pero de repente alguien sale de la nada asustando a las chicas

Grinto: chicas !

Azul y pilar: ahh, maestre casi nos mata del susto

Grinto: ah si, lo siento

Azul: ¿y que pasa?

Grinto: niñas hay una diosa divina suelta, llamen a los demás y vayan

Azul: si

Entonces se van a buscar a los chicos quienes estaban comprando churros

Azul: chicos hay dios divino suelto

Paco: bueno que esperamos, vámonos

Vendedor de churros: hey un momento, tienen que pagar lo que han consumido

Paco: ah si, **(entonces paco empieza a silbar haciendo un ademán con las manos señalando a serio)**

**Serio: **ash esta bien pero me debes 10 pepitas

Azul: chicos tenemos que irnos rápido

Serio: esta bien vayan, yo los alcanzo orita

Azul: si

Entonces se van a la ciudad y cuando llegan encuentran a gente amontonada a un lado admirando a una bella chica de 18 años de color trigeña, pelo marrón hasta la cintura y unos bellos ojos rosados que desde donde estaban los chicos se veía en su collar el tótem del águila demostrando que ella era la diosa divina

Azul: chicos miren, según mi divino berry, ella es jessy y es una diosa divina de clase 2, no tiene poderes desarrollados ya que es una diosa divina adolescente, la unica habilidad de transformarse en cualquier persona, cosa o animal y tambien dice que ella es la hija de terry y fats y prima de deceptiva

Pilar: bueno sea quien sea, hay que detenerla, listo paco

Pero paco no respondía

Pilar: ¿ah paco? ¿paco? ¿a donde se fue?

Entonces cuan voltean ven a paco hablando con jessy

Paco: hola nena, tienes celular, si quieres te doy mi numero para ya sabes una cita

Jessy: jeje puede ser

En eso aparece pilar

Pilar: disculpa pero tengo que hablar con el un rato **(entonces se va con paco a quien va arrastrando jalandolo de la oreja)**

Paco: auch auch pilar ¿que te pasa?

Pilar: se te olvido que ella es una diosa divina y que tu eres ¿ah si? Mi novio

Paco: ah verdad disculpa es que es tan linda y hermosa

Entonces pilar se entristece y le dice

Pilar: ¿y yo no?

Paco: no como crees, si tu no fueras hermosa y linda, crees que no seria mi amada novia

Pilar: aww ven acá mi torito

Entonces se van a dar un beso pero aparece azul y les mete un zape a los dos en la cabeza

Azul: ah chicos se les olvido que estamos aquí para detener a la divina

Paco y pilar: ah si, lo sentimos azul

Azul: bueno vamos

Paco: si

Entonces se van a enfrentar a jessy

Pilar: oye divina, ¿puedes volver a tu mundo en paz por favor?

Jessy: ¿y ustedes quienes son para decirme que hacer?

Paco: somos los combo niños y venimos a absorverte

Entonces paco salta pero jessy se transforma en una soga y agarra del pie a paco lanzándolo contra una palmera

Pilar: oye, ¿por que hiciste eso?

Entonces pilar salta pero jessy se convierte en un muro por lo que pilar choca y cae al piso aturdida con sus ojos como espirales

Jessy: jajaja chicos tontos no podrán vencerme

Azul: ¿y que haces tu aquí? ¿para que querría Milán a una diosa divina como tu si ni siquiera tienes poderes útiles?

Jessy: yo tampoco quería ser liberada, pero lo que sucedió fue que

**FLASHBACK**

Milan estaba buscando otra forma para destruir a los combo niños pero no sabía a cual dios divino liberar

Milan: ahora que hago, hasta ahora ningún dios divino a sido lo suficientemente poderoso para destruir a esos chicos, pero al menos talk pudo cumplir su misión pero debo encontrar a un divino que libere la furia de ese chico, pero quien **(entonces se le viene a la mente un dios divino)**

Milán: ah ya se, shock ve y traime el cristal de **(pero se da cuenta de que shock no esta, así que se va a buscarlo y lo encuentra forcejeando con flufy quien tenia un cristal en su boca)**

Milán: shock ¿Que haces?

Shock: lo siento señora pero flufy no quiere soltar el cristal

Entonces de tanto forcejear shock logra quitarle el cristal a flufy de la boca pero este sale volando y se rompe liberando a la pelimarron llamada jessy

Jessy: ah ¿Quien se atreve a interrumpir mi cita en el spa divino?

Milán: esto no puede ser, veras jovencita estos dos estaban forcejeando y por su estupidez rompieron el cristal donde estabas encerrada, pero ya que estas aquí te necesito, dime que puedes hacer

Jessy: si mi ama "entonces se transforma en una pala, después en un perro y por ultimo en una chica normal de 18 años" eso es lo que puedo hacer señora Milán

Milán: perfecto, te tengo una misión

Jessy: ¿Que clase de misión?

Milan: veras hay 4 jóvenes que siempre se esmeran en arruinar mis planes y quiero que acabes con ellos

Jessy: ¿4 jovenes? ¿y son lindos?

Milán: bueno solo hay 2 hombres, y sin son lindos

Jessy: huyy, entonces usare mis encantos para conquistarlo y hasta pueda traerlo aquí para que usted nos case

Milán: si buena idea, traelo ya después yo misma los voy a casar

Jessy: perfecto "entonces ella se va directo a la ciudad

Milán: "pensando" jaja niña tonta traelo y cuando ya no me sirvas yo misma te devolveré al mundo dios divino jajajaja

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Jessy: así que fue asi, por que estoy aqui

Azul: ah ya

Jessy: ¿y ahora donde están lo demás combo niños?¿yo que sepa ustedes son 4? Y solo veo a 3

En eso llega serio

Serio: hola, disculpa la demora **"en eso ve a jessy" **wao ¿Quien esa bella mujer?

Entonces azul lo mira con una cara molesta

Serio: pero no tanto como tu azul

Azul: ah ya, ella es jessy y es una diosa divina adolescente y no tiene poderes desarrollados así que sera fácil vencerla

Serio: bueno vamos, lista divina

En eso serio ve a la divina y ve que jessy esta hipnotizada, se había enamorada de serio por que sus ojos veían a serio con un musculoso, entonces serio mueve su mano sobre su cara hasta que ella reacciona

Jessy: hola guapo, ¿tienes novia?

Serio: ¿Que?

En eso llega azul y agarra a serio y se molesta con jessy

Azul: si, tiene novia y soy yo

Serio: exacto, ella es mi linda novia y además no me gustan los divinos

Jessy: pero yo te puedo hacer mas feliz, dejarla y escapate conmigo, ella es una tonta y yo soy una princesa

Serio: no, ella es mi novia y la amare siempre y nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión

Jessy: oh ya veo, entonces tendré que obligarte

Entonces jessy salta dispuesta a atacar pero serio la esquiva con una voltereta pero ella se impulsa de una pared y regresa en dirección a serio pero azul llega y le mete una patada a jessy dejándola tirada

Serio: uff casi, gracias azul

Azul: no fue nada, ahora vamos a tocar mi tótem

Jessy: auch maldita niña ya veras

Entonces esta a punto de atacar a azul pero paco la agarra del brazo

Paco: hola

Jessy: sueltame

Paco: no hasta que arregles cuentas con ella

Jessy: ¿con quien?

Pilar: conmigo

Entonces pilar le tira un puñete a jessy dejandola aturdida, en ese momento azul aprovecha y toca su tótem

Azul: tótem toca transforma

Entonces como siempre salían despegados hacia arriba

Azul; águila

Pilar: iguana

Paco: toro

Serio: tigre

Azul: ahora a absorverte arpía

Entonces azul se acerca a jessy dispuesta a absorverla pero ella reacciona y le agarra la mano a azul transformándose en ella**(al igual que en el episodio los dobles)**

Entonces agarra a azul y se la lleva entonces empieza a pedir ayuda entonces los chicos corren a su rescate

Azul: sueltame

Jessy: no, no lo haré te destruiré y me quedare con ese lindo novio tuyo pero esta vez sera mio jajaja

Azul: eso en tus sueños

Entonces azul se logra safar de jessy y empieza a jalarle el cabello

Jessy: hey suelta mi cabello

Entonces empiezan a golpearse entre las dos pero luego jessy agarra del cuello a azul y la empieza a dirigir hacia el piso haciendo que choquen las dos provocando una explosión de polvo haciendo que todo el lugar se llene de polvo, cuando los chicos llegan encuentran yodo el lugar con polvo cuando el polvo se dispersa se ve a azul tirada con los ojos como espirales

Serio: ¿azul estas bien?

Azul: si mi amor, ¿y jessy?

Serio: creo que escapo

Azul: oh fue mi culpa que se haya escapado

Serio: no azul, no es tu culpa, vas a ver que la vamos a derrotar

Azul: si

Serio: bueno vámonos

Entonces serio agarra a azul en brazos y se van

En el recinto

Grinto: ¿niños? ¿regresaron tan rápido?

Serio: la verdad maestre, jessy escapo

Grinto: ¿jessy? ¿y porque liberarla si es todavía una adolescentes

Azul: dijo que Milán la liberó por accidente

Grinto: a ya veo, bueno no importa, ella no es muy peligrosa, después podran absorverla, bueno vallanse creo que tiene algo pendiente ustedes dos "**dice mirando a serio y azul"**

Serio: ah si, bueno chicos nos vemos

Paco: espera serio, te acompaño

Azul: y yo también me voy, nos vemos

Pilar: espera yo también voy contigo

Azul: claro

Entonces se van

Con pilar y azul

Azul: disculpa pilar, pero necesito ir al baño

Pilar: si claro, yo te esperó

Entonces azul se va y entra al baño

En el baño

Azul: uff, hasta que por fin puedo dejar de llevar esto

Entonces empieza a irradiar un aura negra demostrando que ella no era azul, sino jessy aprovechando que azul estaba desmayada producto del choque la amarro y la guardo en un bolso que llevaba en mano

Azul: "**se quita el trapo que tenia en la boca" **sueltame maldita

Jessy: jajaja no lo creo niña, te dejare aquí hasta que termine mi cita

Azul: ¿tu cita?, ni es tu cita, es la mía y no dejare que Arruines un gran momento para mi

Jessy: jajaja no lo creo, el sera mio

Azul: veras que me liberare y te derrotar e maldita

Entonces jessy se acerca a azul

Jessy: no niña, no podrás vencerme y cuando vaya a mi cita, tendré el honor de ser novia de ese chico, y entonces le daré el mas rico y jugoso beso que se ha hecho en toda la vida jajajaja

Azul: nooo sueltame

Entonces le mete un trapo en la boca y la golpea noqueándola, entonces sale del baño y se encuentra a pilar afuera

Pilar: azul ¿que fue ese grito?

Azul: ah disculpa, es que había un insecto y casi se sube a mi pie, por eso grite

Pilar: ah bueno vamos a tu casa para que te cambies para tu cita con serio

Azul: si

Entonces se van a la casa de azul

En la noche

Con paco y serio

Paco: bueno ahora estas listo, amigo

Serio: si, espero verme bien para ella

Paco: y lo harás amigo

Serio: gracias paco

Paco: bueno vamos, que se te hace tarde

Serio: si

Entonces los 2 se van a la casa de azul

Con azul y pilar

Pilar: lista azul, estas radiante

Azul(jessy): gracias pilar, uyy que emoción

Entonces alguien toca el timbre, entonces azul(jessy) mira por la ventana y ve a serio

Con serio y paco

Serio: bueno desea me suerte

Entonces abre la puerta la mama de azul

Julia: hola serio, wow estas muy guapo

Serio: gracias sra julia, ¿esta azul?

Julia: si mira ahí esta bajando

Entonces azul(jessy) baja y serio se que queda asombrado ante aquel bella figura que por supuesto era su novia

Serio: wow te ves muy hermosa

Azul(jessy): y tu también serio

Serio: bueno mi doncella, vámonos

Azul(jessy): si vámonos

En eso aparece mike

Mike: chico te entrego a mi hija y quiero que me la traigas a las 10:00 pm, ¿esta claro?

Serio: si, bueno con su permiso, vamonos mi rosa

Entonces agarra a azul de la mano hacia el taxi

Con paco y pilar

Ellos estaban mirando por la ventana

Paco: ¿pilar? ¿por que azul esta con lentes negros?

Pilar: no se, me dijo que le ardían bastante los ojos

Paco: a ya veo

Entonces ven a serio subiendo a azul al taxi, entonces ella los mira por la ventana y por casualidad se le caen los lentes y deja ver sus ojos rosados, entonces pilar ve sus ojos

Pilar: paco, te diste cuenta de los ojos de azul, son rosados

Paco: ¿Que?, **"entonces paco ve los ojos de azul", **tienes razón pero los de ella son azules, ¿Que extraño?

Pilar: si ¿Que raro? **"Entonces a pilar se le viene a la cabeza una imagen de jessy" **oh no paco, ¿paco?

Entonces ve a paco quien esta paralizado

Pilar: ¿paco?

Paco: pi...pi...pilar, viste eso

Pilar: ¿Que cosa?

Paco: en el cuello de azul, en su collar

Entonces pilar fija sus ojos en el collar y ve el tótem del águila

Pilar: pero si es

Paco y pilar: el tótem del águila

Paco: entonces ella no es azul, es jessy

Pilar: si tienes razón, vamos tenemos que avisarle a serio

Entonces bajan las escaleras rápido, pero cuando llegan el taxi ya se había ido

Paco: oh no, ahora que hacemos, tenemos que encontrar a azul, pero ¿donde esta?

Entonces pilar recuerda el grito que escucho en el baño

Pilar: ya se, ven vamos

Entonces corren a la escuela y se dirigen había el baño al llegar allí encuentran a azul inconsciente entonces le hechan agua y se levanta

Azul: ah mi cabeza, ¿Que paso? ¿y jessy?

Paco: azul, jessy esta con serio el esta en peligro tenemos que salvarlo

Azul: si vamos, ya vera que nadie se mete con mi novio "dice ella mientras camina y golpea la puerta"

Paco: wow, si que esta furiosa

Pilar: la entiendo, yo también lo haría si me hicieran eso pero también golpearía pero ese seria tu cara

Paco: 0.o bueno vamos

Entonces se van corriendo dispuestos a salvar a serio

Con serio y azul (jessy)

Ellos bajan del taxi y ven un tipo de parque de donde una fuente serio saca un tipo de hukelele o guitarrita pequeña y lleva a azul (jessy) por un camino mientras va cantando

Buscandote - Mike Bahía

(Serio empieza a cantar cerca del oído de azul (jessy) mientras camina dejando a la chica muy roja)

Tengo que decirte ,Que antes que llegaras, Ya todo estaba preparado para enamorarte, El tiempo que perdí, los besos que regale, fueron necesarios para aprender, Que cuando te encontrara, lo sabría tan solo con mirarte, por primera vez, Déjame que tengo la receta para el resto de las cenas que nos quedan juntos, Déjame, las horas pasan como minutos entre tu y yo

(Serio y jessy pasan por un puesto de flores y el sr le da a serio un ramo de rosas y este se lo entrega a jessy como todo un caballero)

Buscándote encontré La fuente de la felicidad, La escena que no quiero parar de vivir contigo, Buscándote logre, tener lo que no puedo comprar, Y por tu amor estoy vivo, Na Na Na, Cada día mas vivo, Na Na Na, eres mi vida Na Na Na, Siento que haberte conocido no es casualidad, Na Na Na Y ahora que te tengo no te voy a dejar escapar

(Llegan al restaurante y entran, en eso serio ve como jessy esta vestida y este le alaga haciendo que se sonroje hasta que llegan y se sientan en una mesa)

Déjame aclararte en este momento Que no te encontrabas en ningún lugar diferente a este, Pues viniste a verte conmigo,  
Por eso te ves radiante, Por eso estoy elegante, Disculpa no quiero perder ni un instante contigo, Por eso, Déjame que tengo la receta para el resto de las cenas que nos quedan juntos Déjame, las horas pasan como minutos entre tu y yo

(Serio se para y empieza a caminar por todo el restaurante mientras canta y la gente lo aclama)

Buscándote encontré ,La fuente de la felicidad, La escena que no quiero parar de vivir contigo, Buscándote logre, tener lo que no puedo comprar, Y por tu amor estoy vivo, Na Na Na ,Cada día mas vivo Na Na Na, eres mi vida Na Na Na, Siento que haberte conocido no es casualidad, Na Na Na Y ahora que te tengo no te voy a dejar escapar

(serio se acerca lenta y peligrosamente a la cara de jessy, haciendo que esta empieze a sonrojarse bastante y sus manos empiezen a temblar por la ansiedad de probar los labios de serío)

Solo hace falta tocarte no tienes que hablar, No hay nada mas que esperar, llego el momento del beso

(Entonces jessy prepara sus labios para besar los de serio y cuando van a darse el beso, serio se separa y sigue cantando, dejando a jessy con una cara muy avergonzada)

**(N/A: si, lo se fui muy mala al no hacer que serio bese a jessy, pero no lo hice porque serio le pertenece a azul y de nadie mas (por ahora) jeje)**

Y me acerco despacio a tus labios, tus manos no dejan de temblar, Me voy dando cuenta mi niña bonita que valió la pena esperar-te

(Se va hacia el centro de el escenario y empieza a sacar un collar de su bolsillo mostrándolo a toda na gente hasta que al fin termina su canción y se va donde jessy y la lleva al centro del escenario)

Buscándote encontré ,La fuente de la felicidad, La escena que no quiero parar de vivir contigo, Buscándote logre, tener lo que no puedo comprar, Y por tu amor estoy vivo, Na Na Na Déjame que te presente, ella es mi vida, Na Na Na Donde estabas que estabas tan perdida Na Na Na, Siento que haberte conocido no es casualidad, Na Na Na Y ahora que te tengo no te voy a dejar escapar. Me acercare a la orilla de tu boca

Fin de cancion

En ese momento serio y jessy estaban en pleno escenario y serio empieza a hablár

Serio: oh amor de ocasion, en esta ocasión te he traído aquí para celebrar nuestro tercer mes juntos y por eso quisiera darte esto

Entonces saca de sus bolsillos una caja decorada de papel y se lo entrega a jessy

Serio: abrelo hay una sorpresa para ti

En eso jessy lo abre y de el saca un collar bañado en oro y con un corazón en el centro que se abre y de el se ve una foto de azul y serio besándose

Jessy: hay serio, es hermoso :3

Serio: si, y eso no es lo unico

Jessy: ¿Que?

Entonces serio la agarra de su mentón y la va atrayendo poco a poco a sus labios cuando...

Azul: alto ahí

Entonces todos voltean y se sorprenden al ver a otra azul

Jessy: ¿tu?, ¿Que haces aquí?

Azul: Creíste que te iba a dejar que me lo robes, jessy

Serio: ¿Que sucede aquí?

Azul: serio no ves, ella es Jessy

Jessy: no serio, no le creas, ella es jessy, yo soy la verdadera

Azul: no yo

En eso azul se acerca

Jessy: no yo soy la verdadera

Azul: calla mentirosa, serio no le creas, te trata de engañar, tu sabes que yo soy

Entonces le agarra la mano pero serio se la quita y da una vuelta poniéndose en posición de defensa

Serio: alto ahí, no se quien sea la verdadera azul pero mientras no averigüe quien es jessy, ninguna se me acerque entendido por que sino me obligaran a golpearlas

Azul: pero serio

Serio: entendido

Azul: esta bien

En eso llegan pilar y paco

Pilar: serio, ella es la verdadera

Paco: pilar tiene razón serio, ella es la verdadera" dice el señalando a la verdadera azul

Serio: lo síento paco, pero no les creo nada

En eso jessy harta de esto se lanza contra azul

Jessy: no voy a dejar que Arruines mi cita

Azul: sueltame arpía

Entonces empieza a tirarles puñetes en la cara a jessy mientras jessy le jala el pelo pero cuando azul se distrae ella la agarra del brazo y la lanza lejos entonces jessy se acerca y le va a tirar un golpe a azul llega serio y la patea

Serio: basta, solo hay una forma de saber quien es la verdadera, les haré unas preguntas y ustedes me responderan, la que responda mal es la impostora, entendido

Azul: ja esto sera fácil

Jessy: ah si, ya veras

Serio: comenzemos, ¿cual es mi postre favorito?

azul y jessy: pastel de chocolate

Serio: correcto

Serio: segunda pregunta ¿Quienes son los divinos que me han engañado?

Azul: fácil el búfalo y el gecko

Serio: y es... Incorrecto

Azul: ¿Queee?

Jessy: yo se, el bufalo , el gecko, milan y bill

Serio: correcto 2 a 1, tercera y última pregunta ¿cual fue el día que conoci a azul?

Azul: huy que fácil, el 22 de julio del 2001

Serio: error

Azul: ¿Quee? si fue ese día, yo me acuerdo

Jessy: el 23 de julio de 2001

Serio: correcto, tu eres la verdadera

Entonces jessy va y lo abraza

Jessy: ves te dije que ella era la impostora

Azul: bien, si te quieres quedar con ella esta bien, a mi no me importa, snif snif

En eso azul escucha un ruido, cuando voltea ve a serio agarrando a jessy de las manos

Jessy: auch, serio ¿Que haces? me lastimas

Serio: Creíste que me ibas a engañar no jessy, si sabes azul tiene razón yo y ella nos conocimos el 22 de julio de 2001

Jessy: ¿Quee?

Serio: azul rápido toca tu tótem

En eso azul se acerca y toca su tótem

Azul: tótem toca transforma

Azul: águila

Pilar: iguana

Serio: tigre

Paco: toro

Jessy: no imposible, ¿como supiste la verdad?

Serio: fácil, mi azul no tiene un collar y además ella no tiene el tótem del águila inscrito en el, además de que sus ojos son azules, no rosados, siempre supe que eras tu desde el principio, ¿Por que crees que no te he besado?

Jessy: demonios, porque, bueno si no te tengo nadie lo hará

Entonces jessy empieza a destilar un aura negra revelando su verdadera forma que era un demonio rojo con cuernos y una cara como si estuviera poseída, haciendo que nuestros héroes se asusten

Serio: pero que horrible

Paco: si, se transforma en un monstruo

Jessy: "voz demoniaca" bueno, no quería revelar esta forma peto esta vez me obligaron, ahora te destruiré a ti rubia tonta

Entonces serio se pone al frente de azul

Serio: hey, no le hables así a mi novia

Jessy: tu no te metas

Entonces de un golpe saca volando a serio

Azul: oye, como te atreves

Entonces salta a atacar a jessy pero ella la agarra del pie y la lanza lejos pero en eso momento pilar se estira y lanza a azul contra jessy quien le clava sus garras a ella y la tumbe al suelo

Azul: ves, ni así podrás vencernos

Jessy eso crees jajaja

entonces jessy le muestras sus manos a azul y esta revela que ella tiene las piernas de azul entre sus manos entonces empieza a tirar a azul brutalmente contra el suelo, entonces rueda hacia jessy pero esta con su cola lo lanza momento que azul aprovecha para soltarse y tirarle un puñete en la cara de jessy pero ella la logra agarra del cuello con su cola empezando a ahorcarla

Jessy: ahora moriras

Entonces jessy empieza a apretar su cola haciendo que azul se vaya asfixiando poco a poco hasta llegar a botar un poco de sangre

Jessy: jajaja poco a poco estas muriendo, rubia tonta

En eso se escucha un rugido, por lo cual jessy voltea y recibe un golpe de serio quien la estampa contra la pared

Pilar: chuza

Serio: si te atreves a hacerle eso a azul otra vez, te mato

Entonces serio va y se acerca a azul agarrándola entre sus brazos

Serio: estas bien

Azul: cof coff, si estoy bien solo es un corte en mi lengua

Serio: uff, me alegra escuchar eso

Entonces se dan un tierno beso en los labios cuando de repente aparece jessy detrás de ellos tratando de golpearlos con su cola pero antes de que pudiera actuar pilar lanza a paco haciendo que ella salga volando dejándola aturdida

Paco: chicos rápido antes de que se levante

Azul y serio: si

Pilar, paco y serio: súper absorción divina

Entonces le lanza sus energías a azul y esta se lanza a jessy

Azul: combo absorción

Entonces jessy es absorbida de una vez

Serio: uff, me alegró que haya terminado

Azul: si

Pilar: bueno vámonos

Todos: si

Entonces mientras van caminando por la plaza de nova nitza, pilar y paco se tienen que ir

Pilar: bueno chicos, ya nos vamos, hasta mañana

Serio y azul: si, adiós chicos

Entonces se van, entonces azul y serio caminan hasta el puente de nova nitza desde donde se ven las estrellas y la luna en toda su belleza, cuando llegan serio se arrodilla

Serio: azul, tengo algo para ti

Azul: en serio

Serio: si, "entonces saca una cajita adornada, entonces azul lo abre y saca un colar con un dije en forma de corazon

Azul: serio, es hermoso

Serio: si y adentro hay una sorpresa

Entonces azul lo abre y saca dos anillos

Azul: seriioo, son dos anillos

Entonces serio agarra los anillos

Serio: "le pone el anillo en su dedo a azul y también hace lo mismo en su dedo", este sera un recuerdo de que siempre estaremos juntos y que nadie nos separara y que aquel que intente hacerlo tendrá muchos problemas"

Azul: serio, eso ya lo se, no tienes que decírmelo

Serio: si lo se, te amo

Azul: y yo a ti

Entonces se dan un tierno, lento y apasionado beso bajo la luz de la luna, pero desde la pirámide una presencia los vigilaba

En la pirámide

Milán: disfruten mientras puedan, porque pronto conocerán el dolor absoluto jaja, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer no "dice ella hablándole a una figura que esta entre las sombras"

?: si madre, esos chicos sabrán lo que es dolor jajaja

Milán: jajajaja

**NARRADOR: bueno jessy fue derrotada, pero ¿Quien sera esa figura que amenaza con la paz de nuestros héroes? ¿y que planes tiene milan en mente? Leanlo en el próximo episodio**

**Escenas del próximo capitulo**

**Serio: hola soy serio, vaya aquí vamos otra vez**

**Azul: serio ven**

**Serio: ahora no azul, no tengo tiempo**

**Azul: así y para sofia si, no**

**Serio: ¿Quee?**

**Azul: si, ¿Que crees, que no se que ella te gusta?**

**Sofia: Te equivocas azul, serio es mi amigo nada mas**

**Azul: ¿y yo tengo que creerte, no?**

**Skull: bueno, bueno ¿Que tenemos aquí? dos jovenes peleándose jaja**

**Azul: ¿Que quien eres?**

**Skull: yo soy el gran skull, el dios zombie y tendré que destruirlos, aunque mejor me llevare a uno de ustedes y lo convertire en mi subordinado jajaja**

**Serio: ah chicos ayudenme**

**Azul: oh no serio, chicos tenemos que salvarlo**

**Pilar: si, pero y los ciudadanos y sofia ¿Que?**

**Jake: no te preocupes pilar, yo me encargare de protegerlos**

**Sofia: si y yo también**

**Paco: bueno en ese caso vámonos**

**Azul: si, no te preocupes serio yo te salvare en el próximo capitulo de combo niños [El Ataque De Los Dioses Divinos - un temible adversario surge: skull el dios zombie] verás quien saldrá victorioso**

**N/A: bueno al fin pude terminar el capitulo, disculpe la demora es que he estado con la uní y todo eso pero lo bueno es que pronto subiré el capitulo 12 y 13, desde aquí empiezan las muertes de algunos personajes y también un pequeño romance de dos de mi Oc y ya se imaginaran quienes seran , bueno hasta la próxima besos y abrazos ciudense :D :3**


	12. El rey skull

**Buenas nuevas amigos lectores, después de días de examenes al fin termine mis clases de universidad y por fin de ciclo aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic en el cual la protagonista sera azul quien luchará contra un poderoso adversario pero no sin ayuda, desde aquí irán apareciendo nuevos personajes quienes poco a poco irán ganando protagonismo hasta volverse una parte vital del equipo, bueno sin mas que decir comenzemos**

**Capitulo 12 - Surge Un Temible Adversario: Skull el rey zombie**

Hace 15 años atrás

Era un día horrible de caos y destruccion, las ciudades eran devastadas por un ejercito de zombie comandadas por un ser de aspecto demoniaco con ojos rojos, un cuerpo medio descompuesto y esa horrible cara y demoniaca voz que provocaba un terror inmenso hasta al mas valiente de todos, los héroes a toda costa trataban de detener al ejercito pero lamentablemente estos iban siendo asesinados uno a uno haciendo que estos disminuyeran hasta quedar solo dos soldados

Julio: ¿y ahora que hacemos?

?: no lo se, pero hay que seguir luchando para que este ser no cause mas desgracias, aun así perdamos nuestras vidas en el intento

Julio: de acuerdo

?: a la cuenta de tres atacamos, 1,2 y 3

Entonces saltan dispuestos a atacar

15 años despues

Era un día soleado en nova nitza y todas las personas disfrutaban del calor y se iban a la playa a nadar en ese mar tan brillante y refrescante que traía una paz inmensa a los ciudadanos, bien por decir que todo era alegría en la ciudad, pero no para azul quien en ese momento se encontraba en la tumba de su abuelo recordandolo ya que habían pasado 15 años desde que falleció y en ese momento le estaba dejando flores, junto a ella se encontraban sus amigos paco y pilar y la persona que le traía luz a su vida, aquella que juro estar a su lado siempre y que la protegería a toda costa el cual era serio quien le estaba dando ánimos ya que azul quiso mucho a su abuelo y cuando murió se entristeció mucho

Con azul

Azul: no puedo creer que haya pasado ya 15 años desde que murió mi abuelito" dice ella mirando la tumba de su abuelo

Paco: vaya 15 años, y se ve que tu lo querías mucho

Pilar: paco eso es obvio no, ella extraña a su abuelo como tu extrañas a tu abuelo y yo a mi hermana mayor

Paco: si, mi abuelo murió hace 12 años" dice mirando al cielo y viendo a serio quien esta contemplando la tumba de su padre y acercándose a el con azul y pilar

Serio: y yo ni siquiera conocí a mi padre y el murió cuando yo era un bebe

Azul: hay serio, sabemos que no pudiste conocerlo ya que el sacrifico su vida

Serio: si, pero de nada sirvio, Milán sigue libre y ahora tenemos que evitar que destruya la ciudad

Azul: si, lo se, bueno aquí te dejo tu comida favorita abuelo" dice ella regresando a la tumba de su abuelo, dejando unos churros y dejando muchas flores

En eso aparece el maestre grinto

Grinto: hola mis niños

Todos: bueno días maestre

Grinto: listos para el entrenamiento de hoy" dice mirando a los chicos y a azul quien esta triste

Azul: si maestre" dice ella de manera triste

Grinto: ¿y por que estas tan triste azul?" pregunta el

Azul: es que me acuerdo mucho de mi abuelo y de como lo perdi, que me en tristes o un poco

Grinto: a ya veo" entonces revisa su bolsillo y saca un amuleto "toma hija" entonces le entrega el medallón a azul

Azul: wao, gracias maestre, pero por que me lo da" dice ella admirando el medallon

Grinto: azul, este amuleto, es el amuleto místico de la felicidad, tiene el poder de sacar los pensamientos tristes de la persona quien lo usa y los cambiá a sentimientos felices

Azul: ah gracias maestre" entonces le da un abrazo

Grinto: bueno hija, es hora de ir a entrenar" dice mientras sacude el pelo de azul, "vayan a la universidad y esperenme en el recinto que tengo que hablar un rato con el alcalde para ver eso de la campaña de salud"

Todos: si maestre" entonces se van corriendo mientras grinto los ven yéndose

Grinto: "suspiro" niños' dice el en voz baja

En eso de la nada sale cabeza

Cabeza: no le dijiste a azul, no" dice el mirando con seriedad a grinto

Grinto: no maestre, se lo diré cuando sea el momento apropiado

Cambio de escena

En el recinto

Azul: Que bonito esta el medallón

Serio: si, no puedo creer que el maestre, te diera un medallón por estar triste jejeje

Azul: hay serio, te mueres de envidia y de celos por que a ti no te dan nada jeje

Serio: jeje celos yo, jajaja lo dice la chica que se puso celosa el primer día de clases jaja

Azul; si lo se, sólo defendía lo que es mio por que quien se mete con lo que es mio siempre sentirá mi furia :(

Serio: oye hablando, hoy día tengo que ir a hacer un trabajo con celeste y no podre ir a tu casa hoy

Azul: ok no te preocupes :)

En eso aparece grinto

Grinto: bueno niños

Todos: buenas maestre

Grinto: niños, hoy es un día en el que van a tener que entrenar muy duro

Paco: ¿porque maestre? ¿y cuando nos tocara tranformarnos en nuestros animales místicos? Ya quiero ver que tan fuerte soy de minotauro

Grinto: paciencia paco, todo a su tiempo, pero por ahora tienen que entrenar duro por que me da miedo admitirlo pero creo que Milán a liberado a su otro hijo skull

Azul: ¿y quien es skull? Maestre

Grinto: hija, skull es el dios zombie y tiene el poder de revivir a los muertos pero convirtiéndolos en zombie y también puede hacer lo mismo con un humano

Pilar: en serio, y de quien es el tótem, espero que sea el mio jeje

Paco: jaja ni sueñes

Pilar: ah si, ¿y quien eres para decirme que no puede ser el mio?

Paco: jajaja yo soy paco

Pilar: ashh, eres un ...

Entonces se tira sobre paco comenzándolo a jalarle el pelo

Pilar: vas a ver que va ser el mio

Paco: no el mio

Pilar: no el mío

Azul y Serio: hay, no puede ser" dicen ellos mirandolos con una gotita estilo anime

Grinto: "silbido" calmense niños, el totem de skull no es de ninguno de ustedes, sino el de azul

Azul: ¿Quee?

Grinto: si azul, tu abuelo fue quien lo encerró en el mundo dios divino hace años, y pensó que tu eras la única que podía derrotarlo y absorverlo, por eso lo sello con tu tótem y al igual que le dije a serio tu no tienes nada que temer, tu tienes un alma pura que skull no va a poder lastimar

Azul: pero no se, y si no soy lo bastante fuerte para derrotarlo

Grinto: azul, ten confianza en ti misma y se que lo lograras, todos confiamos en ti

Pilar y Paco: si

Serio: si azul, tu sabes que confió en ti y que nunca te dejare sola

Azul: pero..

Serio: azul, confía en mi

Azul: ok esta bien" entonces se dan un beso rápido

Grinto: bueno niños, hora de entrenar

Entonces se ponen a entrenar

Cambio de escena

En la piramide

Milán: ¿schock ya esta todo listo?, todo tiene que estar perfecto para que el plan no tenga fallas

Shock: espera un rato señora, todavía falta

Milán: apurate" dice mientras le lanza rayos a shock quien esta corriendo, esto pasa cuando tienes a un tarado como sirviente

?: tranquila madre, no hay apuros

Milán: no skull, no puedo esperar, esos niños deben ser destruidos

Skull: solo espera madre que yo nunca fallo

Milan: si, lo siento es que y ¿si te derrotan?

Skull: parándose" jajajaja vencerme a mi jajaja, por favor nadie hasta ahora ha podido vencerme, ni siquiera ese insecto de Mateo pudo hacer algo contra mi, solo acabó con su vida el mismo jajaja y estos niños jamas podrán ponerme un dedo encima y por nada soy el rey de los zombie, el rey mas invencible jajaja

Entonces ve mediante el espejo de milan a los 4 entrenando, pero mas fija su atención en serio y azul

Skull: "mirando a azul" esa niña es nieta de Mateo no

Milan: si ella es

Skull: no se ve tan fuerte, y parecer que ella tiene miedo de enfrentarme

Milán: ¿como lo sabes?

Skull: puedo sentir su miedo desde aquí, ella es débil y cobarde

Milán: skull, hijo no los subestimes, cuando se enojan parecen sacar un tipo de poder sagrado, tu hermano grim se confió y ese chico con pelo de trapeador lo derroto fácilmente

Skull: ¿Queee?" dice mirando a serio, jajaja el jajajaja

Milan : skull, se te muy confiado, pareces creer que le puedes ganar

Skull: madre, si el es tan fuerte como dices, entonces que tal si lo traigo a nuestro lado

Milán: seria perfecto hijo

Skull: entonces lo traer y me encargare de convertirlo en mi subordinado jajaja

Milan: jajajaja

Skull: pero primero necesito buscar a mi ejercito

Milán: ¿cuando te demoraras?

Skull: dame 1 semana madre

Milán: ok hijo ve y enorgullese a tu madre jajaja

Skull: si, vuelvo en 1 semana

Entonces se va dejando a. Milán sonriendo en la piramide

Cambio de escena

En el recinto

En ese momento estában terminando de entrenar

Grinto: bueno niños, eso es todo por hoy, pueden irse a descansar

Paco: si maestre, pero usted cree que podamos vencer a skull

Grinto: niños confíen en ustedes, yo se que ustedes van a poder

Azul: si maestre

Serio: bueno vámonos

Todos: si

Entonces se van

Cambio de escena

Al día siguiente

Todo era normal, otro día de clases en la universidad y nuestros héroes como siempre estaban al pendiente de sus clases pero azul no tenía problemas ya que ella era la mas inteligente de todkros y en ese momento se encontraba con sus amigas conversando sobre sus novios y de como vivían cada día junto a ellas

Julie: hay como adoro a mi karl

Mirna: si, pero tu karl no es como mi alex

Amanda: si pero julius es ma romántico que alex y karl

Terry: ah chicas, se están olvidando de mi a el

En eso llega serio a ver a su novia

Serio: hola azul, hola chicas

Azul: hola mi amor" se dan un beso rápido

Serio: ah azul, otra vez no podre ir a tu casa porque tengo que ir con celeste de nuevo a terminar el trabajo

Azul: ya ok, no te preocupes

Serio: bueno adiós amor

Azul: adiós mi angel " entonces se dan un lento beso y se va

Todas: aww

Azul: hay como lo adoro, bueno chicas tengo que ir al baño" entonces se va al baño

En eso ven a serio conversando con varias chicas

Julie: se lo digo yo o se lo dice tu" dice ella mirando a a manda

Amanda: no que se lo diga terry

Terry: ¿y por que no lo hace mirna?

Mirna: ¿y por que yo?

Julie: chicas , chicas tranquilas lo haré yo

En eso azul sale del baño

Azul: hola chicas, ¿de que hablaban?

Julie: ah azul, ¿no crees que le estas dando mucha libertad a serio

Azul: ¿como?, no te entiendo

Julie: de que si a un hombre, lo dejas solo con varias chica puede hacer algo, no se como decirlo, besar a otra chica

Azul: no, no serio no es así, el nunca me engañaria

Julie: estas segura, solo piensalo, no quiero que te lastimen

Azul: "se queda pensativa", sabes que

Julie: ¿Que?

Azul: tienes razon, le estoy dando mucha libertad a ese hombre, lo tendre mas vigilado

Julie: así se habla, ahora vamos que tengo que ir a polvearme la nariz

Azul: ok vámonos" entonces se van al baño

Cambio de escena

Al día siguiente

Serio se había despertado para ir a la universidad, y en ese momento se iba a la cocina a tomar un desayuno

Serio: "bostezo", buenos días mama

Mana de serio: buenos días hijo

Serio: ¿Que hay para desayunar?

Mama de serio: huevos con tocino, hijo

Serio: delicioso" entonces empieza a comer

Serio esta degustando su comida en paz y su mama lo ve como come hasta que ella fija su mirada en el reloj y ve que son las 8:00 al

Mama de serio: hijo, ¿Tus clases no comienzan a las 8:10?

Serio: ¿Que?" mira el reloj "cielos me quede dornido " "tengo que irme mama"

Mama de serio: anda rápido hijo, corre

Serio: si" entonces toma su desayuno rápido y se va

**Cambio de escena**

A las afueras de la universidad, serio esta llegando y ve que el maestre grinto esta a punto de cerrar al portón así que haciendo uso de su velocidad llega a las justas por un poco

Grinto: hola serio, ¿Que paso llegaste tarde serio?

Serio: si, es que me quede dormido

Grinto: bueno hijo pasa y asegurate de cerrar el porton

Serio: si

Entonces el maestre grinto se va y serio se dispone a cerrar el portón pero una voz le grita para que deje abierta toda la puerta cuando ve de donde provenía la voz ve llegar a una chica de color de trigeña, ojos azules, pelo rosado, una blusa roja y una falda larga de color blanca

?: alto, no cierres la puerta por favor

Entonces serio ve a la chica corriendo y deja la puerta abierta dejando que la chica logre entrar tirándose al piso cansada de tanto correr

?: "respirando agitadamente", uff casi no llego

Serio: levantándose tarde" dice el mirando a la chica

?: ah si, es que mi alarma se descompuso

Serio: ah cuales son mis modales, hola me llamo serio

?: si ya se, estamos en la misma clase

Serio: si, ¿misma clase?

?: si no te acuerdas de mi

Serio: ah si, ¿tu eres?" dice el pensando y dudando

?: ¿no te acuerdas verdad?

Serio: en realidad no

?: esta bien, yo soy Sofia

Serio: ahh ya me acorde, tu eres la que se sienta siempre al ultimo y casi nunca habla

Sofia: su, esa soy yo jejeje, es que soy tímida

Serio: ah entiendo

Entonces sofia mira a serio de pies a cabeza con una cara de seriedad cuando de repente se acuerda de aquella vez en el concurso de baile cuando serio había sido poseído por el poder de bill (**N/A: Capitulo 3) **por lo cual se asusta y se esconde detrás de un poste, mientras serio la mira confundida

Serio: O.o, ¿Que pasa?

Sofia: tu...tu...tu eres ese monstruo que apareció en el concurso de baile, no me mates por favor T-T

Serio: oye oye calmate, yo ya no soy el, solo que el divino me engaño y me transformó pero ya fue encerrado y yo soy una persona común y corriente

Sofia: ah lo siento, es que pensaba que tu todavía era el

Serio: no ya no, ven vamos que se nos hace tarde

Sofia: si vamos" y con una sonrisa lo sigue

Cambio de escena

En el aula de encontraban todos esperando a que la profesora llegue, perla y telmo estaban hablando cosas de poco interés, Miguel estaba coqueteandole a mili , Rafa conversaba con paco y pilar y azul estaban preguntándose donde estaba serio

Azul: pilar, ¿por que serio estará llegando tarde?, de repente me esta engañando con otra

Pilar: por favor azul, no crees que estas dejándote llevar por lo que dicen esas chicas sin cerebro

Azul: he y son mis amigas y siempre tratan de ayudarme, ¿por que no creerles?

Pilar: por que en primera sabes muy bien te ama mas que a nadie en el mundo, segundo siempre esta a tu lado y no creo que en este momento el venga acompañado de una chica

Dicho y hecho ven llegar a serio con sofia ambos conversando y riéndose

Azul: decías..." dice ella botando humo de la cabeza

Pilar: tranquila azul, calmate, de repente es su prima o alguien conocida

Azul: si, puede ser, vamos con ellos

En eso serio esta conversando con sofia y sin darse choca con cierta figura que con un "ujum" y zapateando con el pie izquierdo mirandolo furiosamente

Serio: oh azul, como estas mi amor

Azul: ¿y bien?, ¿por que tan tarde?

Serio: ah si, es que me levante tarde y iba a llegar temprano pe..pero" en eso interrumpe sofia

Sofia: se detuvo a dejarme la puerta abierta para que pueda entrar

Serio: si, lo que ella dijo

Azul: a ya.. Espero no vuelvas a llegar tarde, ¿y tu?" dice mirando a Sofia, ¿Quien eres?

Serio: azul..

Sofia: yo soy sofia

Azul: bueno mucho gusto sofia, yo soy azul, ella es pilar" dice ella mirando a pilar y el es

Sofia: serio, si ya se

Azul: ah que bueno que se conocen, ahora si me disculpas es hora de llevar a este muchachito a su asiento antes de que llegue a la profesora, bye bye" entonces se lleva jalando de las orejas

Serio: auh auh

Sofia: O.o' "pensando", creo que debo estarme alejada de azul, ya que parece que ella esta celosa y yo no quiero tener problemas con nadie

Entonces se va a sentarse en su lugar

Y así siguieron las clases la profesora estaba dando clases sobre las demandas de alimentos y así pasaron las horas hasta que por fin sonó el timbre y todos salieron al patio trasero a conversar y serio y azul estaban conversando sobre lo que paso mañana

Serio: azul, ¿Que te paso en la mañana, fue como si no fueras tu?

Azul: es que amanecí de mala gana y cuando te vi llegar con esa chica

Serio: Sofia

Azul: si sofia, pensé que me estabas engañando y...

Serio: "la agarra de la cara y le da un beso en los labios tiernamente y despacio", mi amor tu sabes muy bien que tu eres la única a quien yo amo, y que me veas con otra chica conversando no significa que te este engañando, entiendes

Azul: pero es que estos días has estado muy distante conmigo y como que se me vienen muchos pensamientos negativos y...

Serio: "acariciando el pelo de azul", azul ¿confias en mi?

Azul: si confió en ti

Serio: entonces si confias en mi, quiero que me lo demuestres dejando a un lado tus celos, de acuerdo

Azul: si, pero yo también quiero que me demuestres que me amas, viniendo mas seguido a verme

Serio: de acuerdo, mira el lunes a las 5:00 pm vamos al cine, yo pago y tu ponte linda, que después podremos ir a" dice susurrando al oido de azul con una cara picarona

Azul: oh ya veo, entonces el lunes a las 5:00

Entonces se dan un beso y se van a clases

Cambio de escena

Llega el día lunes y en la cita de azul y serio, azul se cambia y se pone linda para su hombre y sacando un poco de dinero y su bolso de mano se encaminaba hacia el cine

Mientras con serio

Él estaba en su auto dirigiéndose al cine a encontrarse con su azul para su cita cuando a lo lejos diviso a una chica llorando con la cara entre sus piernas junto a lo que parecía ser un cuerpo todo lastimado

Serio: señorita, pasa algo

Cuando la chica levanta su cara serio se da cuenta de que era Sofía quien estaba al lado de lo que parecía ser su abuela ya que era una persona mayor de 75 años quien aparentemente fue atropellada

Serio: ¿Sofía?

Sofía: ¿serio?

Serio: ¿Que paso?

Sofia: que bueno que estas aqui, ayudame por favor, a mi abuela la han atropellado, ayuda me a llevarla al hospital

Serio: ven entonces, sube a mi auto, yo subiré a tu abuela rápido

Entonces Sofia haciendo caso a serio entra al coche de el mientras serio toma a su abuela entre sus brazos y la sube al auto entonces el sube al auto y se pone en marcha hacia al hospital, minutos después lograron llegar al hospital y rápidamente serio tomo entre sus brazos a la abuela de sofia y corriendo entra a emergencias donde un enfermero al ver a la abuela de Soria malherido al toque agarra una camilla la sube y se la lleva a cuidados intensivos donde después de varias horas de angustia el doctor sale y les da la noticia

Doctor: jovencita, su abuela por ahora estará en cuidados intensivos por una semana, lo bueno es que solo sufrió algunas fracturas y contusiones en el pie izquierdo pero lo bueno es que podrá volver a caminar, por ahora dejen la descansar y vayan a sus casas y relajense de acuerdo

Sofia: de acuerdo doctor, muchas gracias

Entonces el doctor se va dejando a sofia tranquila

Serio: bueno, espero tu abuela se mejore

Sofia: si yo también, mas bien gracias por traer a mi abuela, eres un gran amigo

Serio: no hay de que sofia, todo por una amiga" en eso mira su reloj "oh no son las 5:30"

Sofia: ¿tenías que ir a algún lado?

Serio: si tenia una cita con azul

Sofia: oh, disculpame por haberte quitado tiempo

Serio: no te preocupes, seguro azul todavía esta esperándome con una sonrisa

Cambio de escena

Azul estaba sentada en una banca mirando su reloj viendo a que hora se aparecía serio, el cual no había llegado todavía y ella estaba angustiada y se imaginaba cosas de lo que podía estar haciendo serio para que se demore aunque por unos momentos pensó que la razón de su demora era Sofia pero luego de unos momentos reacciono ya que ella debía confiar en serio

Cambio de escena

Serio: si seguro esta ahí como siempre feliz de la vida, bueno ya me voy cuidar e, nos vemos en la escuela

Sofia: si ok serio, nos vemos

Entonces serio se va corriendo sube a su auto y arranca a toda velocidad para llegar a su cita mientras sofia lo mira desde la ventana del hospital con una sonrisa

Cambio de escena

Azul ya se había cansado de esperar así que agarro su bolso y se levanto dispuesta a irse pero alguien lo agarro del hombro era serio, quien estaba con las manos atrás llevando un ramo de rosas

Serio: como esta mi linda enamorada

Azul: ¿Que paso, por que te tardaste tanto?, ya sin las 6:00 y yo ya estaba a punto de irme

Serio: ah, es que tuve un percanse a medio camino y por eso me demore

Azul: ah, bueno entremos :)

Serio: si vamos

Entonces entran al cine después de hora y media de película salieron y se fueron a comer tacos y luego a un parque donde siempre iban cuando estaban sin hacer nada, ahí se sentaron y empezaron a ver las estrellas

Azul: Que bella esta la noche, no mi amor

Serio: si pero eso es lo unico bello, en este lugar

Azul: hay serio, siempre sabes que decir

Serio: azul, ven acercate

Azul se acerca

Serio: estas bastante hermosa esta noche" dice el de manera picara

Azul: jaja serio ya basta me sonrojas con tus palabras" dice ella media sonrojada ante las palabras de su novio

Serio: ¿y sabes que quiero hacer orita?

Azul: ¿Que cosa?

Serio: darte una luna de miel pero sin habernos casado

Azul: oh ven aquí, mi tigre

Entonces serio se pone encima de azul y la empieza a besar mientras la acaricia tiernamente la espalda y azul también lo mismo y es entonces cuando serio dejo de probar sus labios y empezar a besar su cuello mientras la acariciaba la espalda lentamente hasta que sus manos empezaron a bajar haciendo que estos váyan acariciando las piernas de azul con ternura hasta que

?: hey, ¿Que creen que están haciendo?

Serio: ah, lo siento yo solo

?: solo estabas dejando liberar tus hormonas, pervertido

Azul: lo sentimos narradora

Narradora: ya les dije su momento ya llegara pero por ahora controlen esas hormonas, de acuerdo

Serio y azul: si narradora

Narradora: bueno adiós

Bueno despues de áquel pequeño problemita nuestros dos tórtolos se fueron directente a sus casas a dormir ya que tenían semana de exámenes y tenían que estudiar, bueno los demás días pasaron volando pero había algo extraño Sofía no asistía a clases y todos estaban preocupados pero menos serio ya que el sabia los motivos porque Sofía no venía así que no le dio mucha importancia y al fin llego el día que todos más aman, llego el viernes último examen y fin de semana libre para hacer cualquier cosa

Viernes por la mañana

Azul había terminado de dar su examen y estaba saliendo del aula al encuentro de pilar quien la estaba esperando para irse como decimos las mujeres **(o al menos en mi país) **al baño a polvearse la nariz

Pilar: ¿y? ¿Qué fue? ¿Hablaste con serio?

Azul: no la verdad, No

Pilar: ¿y entonces que hicieron?

Azul se acerca y le susurra algo al oído a pilar

Pilar: ah, pervertidos

Azul: si pero, no hicimos nada ya que cierta persona nos interrumpió

Narradora: ¿estás hablando de mí?" digo de manera seria

Azul: no como crees

Narradora: a ya

En otra parte

Serio también había terminado de dar su examen y estaba saliendo para encontrarse con su amigo paco para darse una partida de novanock mientrás hablaban cosas de hombre

Paco: ¿y serio que hiciste el lunes con azul?

Serio: bueno se puede decir, que la pase muy bien

Paco: ¿pero que hiciste?

Serio se acerca y le susurra algo al oído a paco

Paco: suertudo, cuando cuando quiero hacer lo mismo con pilar, ella me saca la mano y se molesta

Serio: ¿y alguna vez le preguntaste si quería?

Paco: ah ups

Serio: me lo imagine

En ese momento aparece sofia con una sonrisa y llena de vida

Sofia: hola serio, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Serio: ehmm claro, paco orita los alcanzó, vayan y escogeme en tu equipo

Paco: bueno, pero rápido

Serio: ok, ¿Que paso sofia?

Sofia: hay serio, no pude agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi abuela, fue muy lindo, y yo quisiera darte una recompensa, cierra los ojos

Serio sin dudar cierra los ojos mientras Sofia saca algo de su cartera

Sofia: listo abre tus ojos

Serio: ¿Que es esto?

Sofia: son 100 dolares, es por la gasolina y el tiempo que te hice perder ese día

Serio: sofia, no ahí nomas tomalo como un favor entre amigos, no necesito dinero, no te preocupes

Sofia: no serio recibelo, insisto

Serio: ya bueno, pero solo te cobraré 10 dolares

Sofia: esta bien

Serio revisa sus bolsillos y no tiene nada de cambio así que decide ir a su casillero por su dinero

Serio: sofia, esperan e aquí órita te traigo tu vuelto

En eso por ese camino pasa azul y escucha la voz de sofia así que se dirige donde ella y ve una escena que para ella era muy molesta, su serio estaba con su peor enemiga(o eso es lo que se imaginaba) hablando mientras sonreian

Sofia: serio, una cosa mas

Serio: ¿Que?

Sofia se acerca y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla y luego lo abraza después de unos segundo serio corresponde al abrazo dejando a una azul perpleja y totalmente furiosa al ver a sofia abrazando a serio mientras hablaban de algo que azul no logro escuchar ya que estaba lejos

Serio: ahorita vuelvo, espera aquí

Entonces serio se va dejando a sofia momento que azul aprovecho para arreglar cuentas con esa chica que ella pensaba que le estaba robando a su serio

Azul: hola sofia" dice ella de manera irónica

Sofia: oh hola azul, ¿Que pasa?

Azul: me podrías explicar de que estabas hablando con serio hace un rato

Sofia: así les estaba dando las gracias por un favor que me hizo

Azul: ahh sii, ¿me cres estúpida o que? ¿crees que no se lo que tramas?

Sofia: ¿Queee? ¿De que hablas azul?, yo no planeo nada

Azul: así, ps no te creo, se que quieres robarme a mi serio

Sofia: no, como crees serio es mi amigo y yo no soy de esas personas que se roban a los novios de otras personas y menos de ti azul, tu me agradas

Azul: así y ¿por que besaste a serio en la mejilla y luego lo abrazaste?

Sofia: es que estaba agradeciéndole por lo que hizo ayer por mi, nada mas

Azul: no te creo, y sabes que, no quiero verte otra vez junto a serio esta claro, por que sino les diré a todos que eres una cualquiera, Quedas advertida

Sofia: azul, sabes que, piensa lo que quieras, no me importa y sabes si quieres que me aleje de serio ps por mi ningún problema, pronto te darás cuenta de tu error

Entonces sofia se va molesta y en ese momento pasa serio por ahí y ve a sofia quien se esta yendo molesta así que serio se acerca para devolverle el dinero pero el se queda sorprendido por lo que paso

Serio: oh sofia, aqui esta tu vuelto

Entonces sofia toda furiosa agarra y le tira un cachetadon que le dejo una mano marcada en su mejilla

Serio: auch, ¿por que fue eso?, me dolió

Sofia: echale la culpa a tu noviecita, espero se arrepienta por lo que me dijo y lo del vuelto quedatelo si quieres, adiós

Entonces se va molesta y serio va donde estaba antes con sofia y ve a azul parada

Serio: azul, ¿sabes por que Sofia se fue molesta y me tiro una cachetada? ¿y a que se refiere de que es tu culpa? ¿Que le dijiste?

Azul: así, le dije todo, que era una cualquiera que solo quiere arrebatarle los novios a otras personas y que se aleje de ti que tu eres solo mio" entonces se va y lo agarra del cuello pero este se safa y voltea a ver a azul

Serio: ¿Que de que hablas?, azul sofia es mi amiga nada mas

Azul: así y si es tu amiga ¿por que te vi abrazándola y por que te beso en la mejilla?

Serio: por que me estaba agradeciendo el favor que le hice al llevar a su abuela herida al hospital

Azul: ¿ho...hoy..hospital?

Serio: si, estaba herida por que fue atropellada y yo ese día me encontré con ella y me pidió ayuda, ¿Que querías que la dejara morir a su abuela?

Azul: oh serio, lo siento no sabia, yo

Serio: tu que, ¿no sabias nada?, sofia te lo dijo y tu por tus celos y tu desconfianza hacia mi no le hiciste caso

Azul: pero serio yo

Serio: ¿no confias en mi cierto?

Azul: si, confió en ti

Serio: así ps no parece y la verdad no se si en verdad me amas

Azul: no digas eso, serio, yo te amo" entonces le quiere agarrar la mano pero serio le saca el brazo

Serio: sabes azul, necesito un tiempo para pensarlo, de acuerdo, solo dejame solo" entonces se va mientras una lágrima le cae por la mejilla

Azul: oh no que hice" dice ella de manera triste

Cambio de escena

Milán: ay tanto se demora skull, ya paso una semana y todavía no regresa, shock ¿ya lo rastreaste?

Shock: si pero el radar no capta su señal

Entonces empieza a temblar la tierra como si un ejercito estuviera marchando así que Milán sales afuera y ve a un ejercito de 500 zombies junto a skull al mando

Skull: atención mi ejercito, presentense ante su ama, la señora Milán

Todos los soldados se ponen en posición de reverencia

Milán: esto es perfecto, skull ven

Entonces skull da un salto y llega hacia donde esta su mama

Skull: si madre

Milan: ¿Cuando empezaran la invasión?

Skull: "mirando su vara de los muertos", madre primero me llevare a algunos cuantos y luego buscare al que sera el comandante de mi tropa

Entonces con su vara agita unas nubes y estas forman la cara de serio

Skull: y ya tengo a la persona indicada jajaja" dice mientras se enfoca la nube que se parece a serio

Cambio de escena

Serio estaba conversando con pilar sobre lo sucedido con azul

Serio: pilar: no se por que no confía en mi

Pilar: serio, tu sabes que ella es muy celosa y sabes que te ama demasiado para que deje que otra te lleve

Serio: pero lo de ella no es amor, es una obsecion que tiene, no se es muy celosa y posesiva

Pilar: si obsesiva, pero date cuenta, que de esa chica posesiva te enamoraste y debes aceptarla tal como es, ya no crees que no debes seguir molesta con ella

Serio: yo no estoy molesta con ella, solo quiero que entienda que yo la amo y nunca la dejaría por otra mujer, solo quiero que ella se disculpe, si no lo hace es que se vaya olvidando de mi

Pilar: serio, no dejes que tu orgullo te domine, se que tu la amas aun así tenga este problema

Serio: pero pilar entiende que..." no puede terminar la frase por que de pronto la tierra comienza a temblar y se pueden escuchar gritos desde la ciudad

Serio: ¿Que fue eso?

Pilar: no lo se, pero vamos con el maestre grinto

Serio: si

Entonces se van a la oficina, agarran el cuaderno y se transportan al recinto en busca del maestre, quien en ese momento estaba meditando

Serio: maestre la tierra..." el maestre grinto lo interrumpe

Grinto: si, lo se serio, skull libero a su ejercito y viene a apoderarse de nova nitza, lastimosamente ahorita skull es muy poderoso como para enfrentarlo

Serio: ¿entonces que hacemos maestre?

Grinto: vayan y salven a las personas, combatan al ejercito de skull pero si lo ven llegar huyan lo mas rápido posible, de acuerdo

Pilar y serio: si maestre" entonces se van

Cambio de escena

Paco estaba jugando novanock hasta que azul llega con su divino berry y le advierte que skull, esta causando problemas en el centro de la ciudad, entonces se van, cuando llegan ven a serio y a pilar salvando a las personas del ataque de varios zombie, justo cuando un zombie intenta agarrar a pilar de sorpresa paco salta de un patadon en la cabeza logra sacársela al zombie haciendo que este cayera derrotado

Paco: chicos, ¿que esta pasando?

Serio: paco, sku..." en eso ve llegar a azul y la mira de una manera sería" bueno como iba diciendo skull esta causándo problemas en la plaza, nosotros tenemos que salvar a las personas, paco tu ve al parque, pilar tu a la playa, y nosotros iremos a la escuela, de acuerdo

Todos: si

Serio: una cosa mas, si skull aparece escapen de ahí inmediatamente

Entonces cada uno se va al lugar donde tenia que estar

En el parque

Paco estaba llegando y varias personas estaban siendo atacadas por varios zombie así que paco haciendo una pirueta hace que algunos zombie fijen su mirada hacia el haciendo que estos empiezen a dejar de atacar a las personas y lo ataquen al el, paco haciendo usos de patadas, puñetes y golpes logra vencer a los zombie

En la playa

Varios surfistas estaban siendo atacados por zombie entonces pilar aparece y empieza distraer a lo zombie pateandoles arena dejándolos aturdidos sin poder ver, momento que pilar aprovecha y con las tablas de surf empieze a golpear a los zombies uno por uno hasta que por fin logra derrotar a todos los zombie

En la escuela serio estaba protegiendo la entrada de la escuela de los tantos zombies que había afuera mientras que azul llevaba a los estudiantes a los lugares mas seguros hasta que por fin serio logra vencer a todos los zombie y azul lleve a todos los alumnos a un lugar seguro se prepare para encontrarse con serio pero justo pasa por una ventana y esta es Rita por los zombie quienes agarran a azul y empieza a tirar de ella para capturarla

Azul: aaahh ayudenme

Serio: aahh no puede ser

Entonces serio corre y empieza a patear a los zombies haciendo que estos suelten a azul y sean destruidos por las patadas de serio

Azul: serio, me salvaste

Serio: azul, mantente alerta, yo no voy estar protegiendote toda vida

Esad palabras hicieron que se habrá una pequeña herida en el débil corazón de azul, el chico que tanto amaba, el chico que prometió que siempre iba cuidar de ella la tratara de esa manera cosa que a ella no la enojo ya que todo había sido su culpa

Serio: ahora vamos con los chicos entonces se van

En la plaza

Todos estaban reunidos

Serio: lograron detener a lo zombie

Paco: todo limpio en el parque

Pilar: todo ok en la playa

Serio: y nosotros ya nos encargamos de la escuela, ahora volvamos al recinto antes de que..." no pudo terminar su frase ya que escucharon gritos que venian desde la universidad así que rápidamente se dirigieron hacia alla sólo para ver que estos gritos eran provocados por un ser que estaba en estado de descomposicion, con grandes músculos, una altura de 2 1/2 y que llevaba una cadena y un cetro en forma de calavera

Paco: ¿pero que rayos es eso?

Serio: no lo se

Azul: "analizándolo con el divino berry" chi..chi...chicos este ser se llamas skull, dios divino nivel 10, con la habilidad de traer a los muertos como zombie y transformar a los humanos con sólo tocarlos, lo mismo puede hacer su ejercito, pero por que a mi no paso nada, si los zombies me tocaron

Serio: no lo se, pero no ataquen, solo vamonos retirandonos lentamente sin llamar su atención

Entonces se disponen a irse pero skull de un salto los alcanza

Skull: creyeron que podían escapar de mi, jajaja patético

Serio: diablos, ¿como supo que estábamos aquí?

Skull: me crees un tonto, mortal inútiles

Paco: oye, no le digas así a nuestro amigo

Pilar: si, ¿Quien te crees que eres?

Skull, yo soy el ser mas poderoso, el ocaso de su existencia y el que va acabar con sus vidas

Serio: pues no lo lograras, porque nosotros somos los combo guerreros y venimos a absorverte de una vez por todas

Skull: jajaja veremos niño, demuestrenme lo que tienen

Paco salta dispuesto a tirarle una patada pero skull con una mano lo detiene por el pie y lo tira hacia una palmera momento que serio aprovecho para tirarle una patada en la barbilla pero este lo ve y da un salto esquivándolo, entonces azul intenta atacarlo por la espalda pero este con su baston intercepta la patada de azul y después con este mismo la golpea en el estomago sacándola volando pero antes de que choque contra el muro serio la atrapa evitando que choque

Azul: me salvaste por poco, gracias

Serio sin responder salta a atacar a skull y le empieza a tirar patadas pero skull con su bastón logra contrarrestarlas cosa que dejo sorprendido momento que skull aprovecha para tirarle un bastonazo en la quijada de serio para luego con una patada saca volando dejándolo medio aturdido, paco y pilar se acercan para ayudarlo pero skull salta y los detiene

Skull: jajaja no podrán escapar

Paco: "susurrando" diablos

Pilar: ¿Que es lo que quieres? Monstruo infernal

Skull: estoy buscando a la nieta de Mateo, exijo que me la entre gen

Azul: ¿mateo?, el es mi abuelo

Skull: así que tu eres la nieta de Mateo

Azul: si soy yo, ¿que quieres de mi?

Skull: como sabras, tu eres la única que puede absorber me así que me deshare de ti o mejor creo que me serviría mas como mi subordinada

Serio: ¿Queee?, no azul corre" dice el medio aturdido

Azul mira a serio pero se da cuenta de que su pie se ha atorado en un agujero así que no puede saltar

Azul: no pie, no puedo

Skull: jajaja no podrás escapar" dice el, entonces de su mano saca una cadena y lo tira en dirección a azul

En eso pilar y paco corren para salvarlo y serio también hace lo mismo pero con mucha dificultad ya que todavía esta un poco golpeado, cuando paco y pilar están a punto de llegar serio saca una súper velocidad llegando antes de que la cadena la atrape quedando el atrapado por la cadena, dejando a azul, paco y a pilar atonitos

Azul: se...se..se...serio

Serio: "la mira", azul !corre¡" entonces skull lo atrapa

Azul: serio noooo ¡

En eso Pilar y paco llegan y sacan a azul del agujero y paco la sube a su hombro y empiezan a correr

Azul: "pataleando" paco sueltame, tenemos que salvarlo

Paco: azul, ya no podemos hacer nada, solo nos queda ir con el maestre grinto

Azul: "llorando", no paco sueltame, serio noooooo!

Entonces se van y entran a la escuela

Con serio y skull

Serio: sueltame skull

Skull: jajajaja no lo haré y pensándolo bien si te llevo, tus amigos vendrán hacia a mi y así los podre destruir completamente jajajaja" entonces de un destello negro skull desaparece junto a serio

En el recinto

Paco, pilar y azul llegan al recinto y encuentran al maestre grinto preocupado

Grinto: niños, ¿estan bien?, ¿Que paso?, ¿y serio?

Paco: maestre skull lo atrapo y se lo llevo, no pudimos hacer mucho contralto el así que tuvimos que escapar de ahí, pero serio no logro y...

Azul: "llorando", todo por mi culpa, si no fuera por mi debilidad y mi miedo, hubiéramos escapado todos

Grinto: hija no es tu culpa, ya veras que pronto todo saldrá bien

Azul: "terminando de llorar" en serio

Grinto: si hija, ahora vayanse a descansar

Todos: si" entonces se van mientras conversan

Paco: ¿Para que se habrá llevado a serio?

Azul: no lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento

En la pirámide

Skull llega con serio encadenado mientras su madre lo recibe

Milán: perfecto hijo, veo que me trajiste a serio

Serio: tu, ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?

Skull: veras, mi ejercito necesita un líder que los lidere en mi gobierno de esta patética ciudad y yo no puedo estar con ellos en todo momento, así que por que no hacer subordinado al chico que derroto a grim

Serio: ¿y para que querías a azul?

Skull: chico no lo entiendes, tu novia solo era una carnada, yo sabia que si la atacaba a ella tu ibas a correr ha salvarla, así que aproveche eso y te capture, ahora saluda a tu nuevo jefe jajaja" entonces agarra a serio y pone en una máquina, le pone un casco con bastantes cables conectados en la maquina, luego la enciende y le empiezan a pasar electroshocks a serio haciendo que este suelte unos fuertes gritos que se escuchan por toda la pirámide

Serio: no te saldrás con la tuya

Skull: jajajajajaja

Entonces le vuelven a pasar electroshock haciendo que este lanzara gritos mas fuertes que los anteriores, lo ultimo que se ve es la parte de afuera de la pirámide

**Narrador: serio fue secuestrado y puesto en una maquina, ¿y a que se referirá skull con su subordinado?, lograran salvarlo o perecerán descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo**

**Escenas del próximo capitulo**

**Azul: hola soy azul, no que le hicieron a mi serio**

**Skull: jajajaja ahora que ese chico esta de mi lado, no podrán vencerme jajaja**

**Sofia: no creeas eso skull**

**Skull: ¿y quien eres tu?**

**Soria: soy la que ayudara a derrotarte, engendro**

**Skull: eso veremos niña, toma**

**Sofia: ayuda me azul**

**Fénix: Sofia noooo, ya veras pagaras por lo que le hiciste a serio y a Soria**

**Skull: no puede ser, eres el fénix sagrado, noooo**

**Fénix: si soy yo, y este sera tu fin skull, en el próximo capitulo de combo niños - el ataque de los dioses divino [El Fénix Sagrado Reaparece: La Hermosa Transformación De Azul], ya veras que nadie lastima a mi novio.**

**N/A: Bueno amigos y amigas espero les haya gustado, pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo ya que estoy de vacaciones y ahora voy a tener tiempo para escribir, bueno besos y abrazos y cuiden se :D**


	13. El despertar del fenix

**Hola amigos lectores aquí otro capitulo de mi fic, este capitulo tendrá primeros 2 grupos de sobrevivientes despues serán 4 y por ultimo quedara un grupo quien sera azul y ?. Bueno sin mas que decir empezemos con la historia.**

**1er grupo: Sofia, Miguel, Mili, Perla, Hugó, Josepht, Julie y Raimundo**

**2do grupo: Mike, Karl, Charlie, Telmo, Rafa, Marty, Axel y Alex**

**3 er grupo: Amanda, Mirna, Julia, Mama de serio, Azul, Paco, Pilar y Carlos**

**4to grupo: Jake, Cabeza y Grinto**

**Capitulo 12 - El Fenix Sagrado Reaparece: La Hermosa Transformación De Azul**

**Habían pasado 4 horas desde que serio había sido secuestrado y los demás lo buscaban intensamente por toda la ciudad pero ninguna señal de el cosa que dejaba a azul con falsas esperanzas de encontrarlo**

Azul: "pensando", ¿donde estas serio?, dame una señal

En eso llegan paco y pilar

Pilar: lo siento azul, buscamos por el parque, las montañas y el basurero de la ciudad, pero no lo encontramos

Azul: no importa pilar" se sienta mientras pone su cara en sus pieenas "de todos modos no es tu culpa, sino la mía, debí haber confiado en el

Paco: azul, no te lamentes, veras que lo vamos a encontrar ten fe y veras que todo saldrá bien

Pilar: si y pase lo que pase, te vamos a ayudar

Entonces se para y los abraza

Azul: gracias chicos, son los mejores

Pilar: de nada azul, ahora vámonos a nuestras casas, mañana es la reunión de padres y tenemos que preparar la merienda

Todos: si

Entonces se van cada uno a sus casas

**Cambio De Escena**

**En La Casa De Azul**

Ella estaba muy desanimada comiendo apenas su comida cosa que su madre noto de inmediato así que tratando de animarla intenta hacer un chiste pero no funciona ya que azul sigue triste mientras juega moviendo un frejolito con su tenedor

Julia: azul, hija ¿Que te sucede?

Azul: nada mama, no tengo ganas de comer, mas bien creo que me iré a acostar temprano

Julia: hija espera" dice ella levantandose pero azul sin hacer caso sube las escaleras

Mike: "la agarra del hombro", dejarla después hablas con ella

Julia: "mira con cara de preocupación a mike", esta bien

Entonces siguen comiendo

**3 horas después**

Azul se encuentra llorando con la cara bajo su almohada lamentándose por que por su culpa su novio había sido capturado y ella no pudo hacer nada mientras recordaba cada momento que paso junto a serio dejandola con una breve sonrisa que luego se distorciono cuando se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de su pelea con serio

**FLASHBACK**

Serio: si, estaba herida por que fue atropellada y yo ese día me encontré con ella y me pidió ayuda, ¿Que querías que la dejara morir a su abuela?

Azul: oh serio, lo siento no sabia, yo

Serio: tu que, ¿no sabias nada?, sofia te lo dijo y tu por tus celos y tu desconfianza hacia mi no le hiciste caso

Azul: pero serio yo

Serio: ¿no confias en mi cierto?

Azul: si, confió en ti

Serio: así ps no parece y la verdad no se si en verdad me amas

Azul: no digas eso, serio, yo te amo" entonces le quiere agarrar la mano pero serio le saca el brazo

Serio: sabes azul, necesito un tiempo para pensarlo, de acuerdo, solo dejame solo" entonces se va mientras una lágrima le cae por la mejilla

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Y luego del momento en que no pudo escapar y de la captura de serio

**FLASHBACK**

Skull: como sabras, tu eres la única que puede absorber me así que me deshare de ti o mejor creo que me serviría mas como mi subordinada

Serio: ¿Queee?, no azul corre" dice el medio aturdido

Azul mira a serio pero se da cuenta de que su pie se ha atorado en un agujero así que no puede saltar

Azul: no pie, no puedo

Skull: jajaja no podrás escapar" dice el, entonces de su mano saca una cadena y lo tira en dirección a azul

En eso pilar y paco corren para salvarlo y serio también hace lo mismo pero con mucha dificultad ya que todavía esta un poco golpeado, cuando paco y pilar están a punto de llegar serio saca una súper velocidad llegando antes de que la cadena la atrape quedando el atrapado por la cadena, dejando a azul, paco y a pilar atonitos

Azul: se...se..se...serio

Serio: "la mira", azul !corre¡" entonces skull lo atrapa

Azul: serio noooo ¡

En eso Pilar y paco llegan y sacan a azul del agujero y paco la sube a su hombro y empiezan a correr

Azul: "pataleando" paco sueltame, tenemos que salvarlo

Paco: azul, ya no podemos hacer nada, solo nos queda ir con el maestre grinto

Azul: "llorando", no paco sueltame, serio noooooo!

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Entonces deja de llorar y sale a su balcón a mirar a las estrellas

Azul: "mirando al cielo", estrellas del cielo, denme una señal para saber donde esta serio, por favor lo necesito a mi lado" en eso las estrella lanzan un brillo inmenso que deja media ciega a azul por un rato hasta que por fin la luz deja de brillar revelando así a las estrellas que han formado un tipo de flecha mostrando así la cima de una pirámide cosa que deja a azul sorprendida

Azul: no puede ser, las estrellas, ¿puede ser una señal?

En eso alguien irrumpe en la habitación de azul, quien se rebela como la madre de azul

Julia: ¿señal de que hija?

Azul: ah de nada mama, de nada, ya me voy a dormir

Julia: hija, no tienes que esconderme nada, yo se que tienes un problema, ¿dime de que se trata?

Azul: no nada mama

Julia: azul

Azul: esta bien mama, es sobre serio" dice ella mientras suelta una lagrima

Julia: oh hija, ¿Que paso?

Azul: el fue secuestrado por skull y todo por mi culpa, mama no confíe en el y se enojo conmigo, me da miedo pensar lo que skull le estará haciendo a el, no se que hacer, soy débil, tengo miedo y siempre tienen que salvarme

Julia: hija no pienses así, tu no eres débil, ni cobarde, tu eres una persona fuerte y de buen corazón, solo tienes que vencer el miedo y confiar en ti mismo y en los demás

Azul: tienes razón mama, yo por desconfiar de Sofia y serio, me metí en este problema y yo voy a arreglarlo, gracias mama

Julia: bueno hija, a dormir, acuestate que mañana tienes que levantarte temprano

Azul: si mama, buenas noches mama

Julia: buenas noches hija

Entonces se va y azul da una ultima mirada a las estrellas

Azul: serio juro que te encontrare y te salvare, aun así pierda la vida" dicho esto se va a dormir

**3 horas después**

Azul estaba durmiendo plácidamente mientras las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor dando así una paz inmensa en los hogares de toda la gente de novanitza, pero de pronto algo hermoso paso, algo increíble, cierta fuerza movía las estrellas haciendo que estas formaran una especie de constelación en forma de un fénix que dislumbraba un tipo de luz que fue directo hacia la cama de azul y la levanto en el aire pero sin despertarla haciendo que azul absorva esa luz formando en su brazo la marca de un fenix haciendo que le crecían unas garras en manos y pies, cuando la luz termina de entrar en su cuerpo la constelación desaparece dejando a azul dormir en paz

**Al día siguiente**

Azul se iba despertando poco a poco mientras la luz del sol brillaba en su cara cegándola por un momento hasta que por fin despierta totalmente

Azul: "bostezo" que bonito día, pero debo concentrarme y buscar a serio, se lo jure y no descansaré hasta lograrlo" pero cuando baja la mano golpea su brazo derecho por accidente haciendo que suelte un quejido ya que sentía un dolor como si tuviera una quemadura" que fue eso me dolió "entonces levanta su brazo y ve la marca del fenix" Que demonios, es una marca, ¿me pregunto quien me dejo esta marca? "Entonces levanta su manos y ve sus garra, luego ve sus pies y ve que sus medias están rotas entonces se da cuenta de que sus pies también tiene garras dejando aturdida a azul unos momentos quien al final lanza un grito" aaaahhh

Entonces su mama quien estaba en la cocina escucha el grito de su hija y sube lo mas rápido que puede

Azul: no...no...no...no puede estar pasando debe ser un sueño "se pellizca el brazo y se da cuenta de que no es un sueño" ahora que hago, si mama ve esto seguro se va a asustar

Desde las escaleras su mama le habla

Julia: hija ¿Que pasa?

Azul: oh no, mama no puede ver esto, "en su cómoda ve unos guantes así que se los pone antes de que llegue su mama

Julia: hija, ¿Que paso?

azul: nada mama, me caí de la cama, disculpa por gritar tan fuerte

Julia: hay hija me asustaste, ahora ven que ya prepare el desayuno

Azul: si ok

Entonces su mama baja a la cocina y azul se cambia escondiendo sus garras por unos guantes y unas botas y baja a tomar su desayuno

**Cambio De Escena**

En la universidad todos los alumnos conversaban sobre la reunión de padres mientras pilar, paco, el maestre grinto y cabeza se encuentran en el recinto buscando una señal de donde pueda estar serio hasta que llega azul

Paco: azul, que alegría verte, ¿como te encuentras?

Azul: bien paco

Grinto: hija, ¿por que tan tarde?

Azul: es que he estado pensando en muchas cosas y me ha sucedido bastantes cosas raras

Pilar: ¿como que?

Azul: bueno ehmm, no puedo decirlo

Pilar: vamos finos" dice ella mientras le codea el brazo

Azul: auch auch" dice ella mientras cae haciendo que sus guantes se rompan y dejen ver sus manos

Paco: ¿Que demonios?

Pilar: ¿Que te paso en las manos?

Azul: no se, cuando desperté ya tenía esas garras en las manos y también en los pies" dice mientras se quita sus botas, "y también me apareció esta marca" entonces deja ver su brazo donde el maestre ve la marca

Grinto: esto es...

Cabeza: la marca del fénix

Todos: ¿la marca del fénix?

Grinto: si aquella marca y esas garras son las primeras fases de tu transformación azul

Azul: ¿pero quien me lo habrá dejado?

Grinto: no se, creo que fue..." no termina su frase ya que suena el sonido del timbre del final del receso" chicos creo que deben irse a clases

Todos: si

Entonces se van

Grito: "entre susurros", Mateo

Cabeza: Mateo siempre pensando en todo

**Cambio De Escena**

En la reunión todos los padres conversaban con los profesores sobre sus hijos mientras ellos estaban preparando la merienda

Pilar: "terminando de cocinar", espero que les guste mis turrones

Paco: si, se ve muy delicioso, pero nadie supera mis espagettis con macarrones

Telmo: si pero tus spagettis nunca superaran a las grandes pizzas del fabuloso y grandioso telmo

Rafa: si, solo les vas a dar pura grasa jejeje

Azul estaba sentada pensando en serio y en la marca que tenia en el brazo

Pilar: azul, ¿Que pasa?, ah sigues pensando en esa marca

Azul: si pero lo mas extraño es que ayer las estrella formaron un tipo de flecha que se dirigía a una pirámide y creo que ahí puede estar serio

Pilar: en serio, debe ser una señal

Azul: si, eso es lo que yo pienso

De repente

Joselyn: oh no mi teléfono se perdió

Miguel: es uno rosado que tiene pegado una imagen de un unicornio

Joselyn: si ese es, ¿donde esta?

Miguel: esta en tu casillero, se te cayo y yo lo meti ahí

Joselyn: gracias" entonces se va

Cambio de escena

Joselyn se dirigía a su casillero pero una sombra la estaba siguiendo cosa que ella no se daba cuenta así que llego a su casillero y saco su celular y un libro

Joselyn: aquí estas" dice ella sacando su celular y cerrando su casillero

Cuando cierra su casillero ve a su costado a su novio thomas pero este no tenía la apariencia que a ella les gustaba, sino que tenia toda la piel pálida, los ojos blancos y una marca de una calavera en su cuello

Joselyn: hay amor, casi me matas del susto

Pero el no respondía solo emitía gemidos "aaaahh",

Joselyn: ah, Thomás ¿estas bien?, te ves muy pálido y no crees que es muy temprano para halloween

Thomás: aaahh" entonces le agarra la mano de una manera fuerte

Joselyn: Thomas sueltame, me lastimas" en eso thomas empieza a destilar un aura negra haciendo que poco a poco la piel de Joselyn empieze a ponerse pálida, sus ojos blancos transformándose en una zombie

Joselyn y Tomás: aaaahhh" entonces se dirigen a las aulas donde están los padres de azul, serio, paco, pilar y los demás alumnos

En el aula de reunión

Maritza: bueno señores, y eso es lo que se planea hacer en este año, alguna duda o reclamo

Todos: ninguna señorita, todos estamos de acuerdo

Maritza: ya si todos están de acuerdo, es hora de la merienda" entonces tocan la puerta "y justo a tiempo", entonces abre la puerta y ve a Joselyn y a thomas parados como zombie

Maritza: chicos, ¿Que pasa?

Joselyn y thomas: aaaahh

Maritza: chicos, ¿estan bien?" entonces les levanta la cabeza y ve que ellos son zombies", ¿Que demonios?

Entonces la transforman en zombie

Mama de serio: señorita, ¿esta bien?

Maritza: "voltea" aaahh

Mama de serio: ¿Quee?

Entonces grita

En la cafetería

Todos están tranquilos cocinando, cuando escuchan un grito

azul: escucharon eso

Pilar: si parece

Las 2: la mama de serio

Entonces todos los alumnos van corriendo a donde están los padres y empiezan a ver poco a poco como la mayoría de los padres son convertidos en zombie

Azul: ¿Que demonios?

Pilar: están convirtiendo a nuestros padres en zombies

En eso ven a sus padres quienes están acorralados por varios de ellos así que pilar, azul y paco con patadas y golpes logran salvarlos

Paco: todos corran hacia la salida" entonces todos los padres de los demás salones empiezan a salir corriendo hacia la salida pero al abrir la puerta de salida se dan con la sorpresa de que afuera toda la ciudad ha sido convertida en zombie entonces empiezan a volver pero por desgracias son capturados y transformados en zpmbies, solo algunos padres y varios alumnos logran llegar a la puerta de la universidad y la cierran evitando así el pase de mas zombies quedando solo: **Sofia, Miguel, Mili, Perla, Hugó, Josepht, Julie y Raimundo, Mike, Karl, Charlie, Telmo, Rafa, Marty, Axel y Alex, Amanda, Mirna, Julia, Mama de serio, Azul, Paco, Pilar, Carlos y Jake**

Raimundo: tenían atrapados aqui, mientras afuera hay zombies

Perla: ¿y ahora que?

Azul: no lo se, pero tenemos que salir de aquí

Pilar: ¿y como lo haremos?

Paco: ya se hay que dividirnos en grupos, mira somos 25, entonces hay que dividirnos en 3 grupos de 8

Sofia: si tienes razón

Azul: entonces miren, sofia, Miguel, mili, perla, hugo, josepht, julie y Raimundo vayan a buscar una salida por el sótano de la universidad, **Mike, Karl, Charlie, Telmo, Rafa, Marty, Axel y Alex vayan y escapen por el gimnasio y Amanda, Mirna, Julia, Martha, Yo, Paco, Pilar y Carlos Escaparemos por la cocina del primer piso entendido**

**Todos: si**

**Paco: si pero, ¿y jake?**

**Pilar: ¿Que?" entonces ven que el no esta, ¿donde esta?**

**Azul: no lo se, debemos buscarlo por ahí, ahora vámonos y cuidado con los zombies, en cualquier momento pueden entrar y cuidado con ser tocados, no olviden va a ser muy difícil ya que no olviden que estamos en el décimo piso, pero primero hay que buscar armas para defenderse, no para matar entienden**

**Todos: si**

**Azul: ahora andando" entonces se van a la oficina del conserje y cada uno agarra un arma**

**Azul, paco, pilar, mama de serio, amanda, julie agarran escobas mientras los demás agarran mageras, palas y trapeadores y cada **uno se va a buscar una salida

Con jake

Jake estaba corriendo ya que una horda de zombies lo estaba persiguiendo y el lo único que temía para defender era su mochila que estaba llenas de cuadernos, lapices, y algunas cosas que no le servían para nada lo único que podía hacer es esquivar a los zombies cosa que hizo fácilmente hasta llegar a la oficina del director, donde entra y cierra la puerta pero por desgracia los zombie sabia donde estaba así que empezaron a golpear la puerta

Jake: genial atrapado, ¿ahora que hago?

Entonces alguien lo agarra por detrás y le tapa la boca

Jake: aaahh ahh" dice el pero con la mano en la boca, entonces una luz lo rodea y lo transporta a un lugar con muchas cosas, libros y aparatos de entrenamiento demostrándo ser el recinto, entonces después se safa de la mano que le esta tapando la boca y voltea para ver que el que lo había asustado era el maestre grinto

Jake: ah director casi me mata del susto, ¿por que iso eso?, ¿y que es este lugar?

Grinto: hijo, tu conoces a azul, paco y a pilar

Jake: si

Grinto: y sabes que ellos son los

Jake: combo niños" dice el interrumpiéndolo

Grinto: si exacto

Jake: ¿y que tiene que ver con esto?

Grinto: que este es su lugar de entrenamiento

Jake: waoo, increíble lugar

Grinto: si, este lugar es secreto y no debe ser descubierto por nadie

Jake: si eso ya se, pero ¿Que paso? ¿y de donde vinieron esos zombies?

Grinto: esos zombie son el ejercito del dios divino skull, el es su rey

Jake: a ya veo, ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Grinto: debemos salir y buscar a azul, ya que es la única que puede detenerlo

Jake: si pero, ¿como escapamos de aqui cuando la encontremos

Grinto: veras jake, en el último piso hay un portal secreto que lleva a la cascada de nova nitza donde se encuentra el medallón de cristal, si llegamos aya estaríamos a salvo

Jake: perfecto, ¿pero y los zombies?

Grinto: uhmm, tendrás que quedarte a mi lado en todo momento, yo te guiaré

Jake: ya ok, ahora vámonos

Grinto: si, ah se me olvida, tenemos que llevar esto" dice agarrando a cabeza

Jake: ¿y para que llevamos esa cosa inservible?

Cabeza: a quien llamas inservible niño" dice el sobresaltando a jake

Jake: ¿Que demonios?, esa cabeza esta viva

Cabeza: si lo estoy

Jake: waoo, este día no puede ponerse mas extraño" dicho esto salen del recinto

Con el 1er grupo

**Sofia, Miguel, Mili, Perla, Hugó, Josepht, Julie y Raimundo** estaban bajando hacia el sótano pero había una puerta que estaba cerrada con cadenas y otra estaba rodeada de zombies

Miguel: genial cerrada, ¿ahora que?

Raimundo: no lo se

Sofia: chicos, ¿y si pasamos por los zombies?, pero sin hacer ruido

Hugó: si claro, solo si quieres ser uno de ellos

Josepht: no nos queda otra opción, a menos que tengas un rompe cadenas

Perla: que mas da, hay que hacerle caso a la rara

Mili: shuu, no seas mala perla, yo que sepa tu no tienes un método mejor

Perla: ¿y quien pidió tu opinion?

Mili: ash eres una niña mimada" entonces se tira sobre perla y empieza a jalarle el pelo a ella mientras perla hace lo mismo

Perla: sal de mi encima, asquerosa

Mili: huy

Raimundo: chicas, chicas, chicaaaaas" dice el gritando, "no hagan ruido, van a llamar la atención

Miguel: ehmm raimundo

Raimundo: ¿Quee?

Miguel: "señalando con su dedo", creo que ya lo hicieron

Raimundo: "entonces Raimundo ve donde Miguel señalo y ve a los zombie mirándolo, mientras se van acercando a ellos", ahh jejeje

Sofia: chicos, ya saben que hacer

Todos: si

Miguel: corran

Entonces todos corren con sus escobas y empiezan a golpear a cada zombie que se les cruze encima hasta que llegan hacia un cuarto donde esta la escalera para el sótano pero esta cerrada así que antes de que los zombies entren ellos cierran la puerta evitando su paso pero ellos golpeaban la puerta para entrar

Miguel: genial atrapados, esperen perla y mili, ¿dondes están?

Con perla y mili

Ellas se encuentran rodeadas por varios zombie

Perla: genial, nos atraparon

Mili: si todo por tu culpa

Perla: eres la peor, ¿sabias?

Mili: oh ya callate, entonces lo zombie se van acercando a ella atrapandolas

Las dos: aaaaaahh

Raimundo: ¿ahora que hacemos?, ya capturaron a dos de nosotros

Entonces sofia ve un ducto de ventilacion

Sofia: miren un ducto de ventilación, podemos pasar por aquí, se ve que esto lleva a los vestidores de "sonrojada" los chicos

Miguel: perfecto sofia, pero como lo abrimos

Sofia: a ya se" entonces con sus uñas destornilla los tornillos"

**(N/A: si se dan cuenta ella hace **lo mismo que paco/pilar en el capitulo 20 "intercambio")

Miguen: wao, increíble, ahora hay que bajar, primero tu sofia

Sofia: si" entonces empieza a descender por el ducto pero por sus caderas que lamentablemente por la adolescencia a crecido considerablemente se queda atorado, "ah ayudenme me quede atorada

Raimundo: hay no sofia, hay que empujarla para que entre

Entonces entre Miguel, Raimundo y josepth empiezan a empujar a sofia mientras los demás intentan romper las cadenas cosa que logran entonces en vez de empujar a sofia tratan de sacarla para poder salir de ahi pero de repente ve con los zombies de mili y perla empiezan a romper la puerta cosa que alarmó al grupo

Raimundo: oh no, tenemos que salir de aqui, vamos josepht

Josepht: si

Miguel: esperen, ¿y sofia?

Sofia: ayudenme

Raimundo: Miguel ya no podemos hacer nada, tenemos que irnos

Miguel: pero, "mira a sofia", lo siento sof" entonces se van

Sofia: no espera, "entonces mili y perla junto a mas zombie rompen la puerta y se van dirigiendo lentamente hacia sofia quien asustada se empieza a tapar la cara pero por accidente activa una palanca que hace que el ducto se haga mas grande logrando bajar antes de que los zombie la alcanzen

Soria: "cayendo", aaahh

Mientras perla y mili zombies

Perla: per...fec...to los de...ja...mos es...ca..par

Mili: todo...por..tu...cul...pa

Perla: huy...ni...na

?: dejen de pelear y busquenlos, nadie debe quedar libre

Todos los zombies: siiiii ahhh" entonces van a perseguirlos por las escaleras

**Con el 2do grupo**

**Mike, Karl, Charlie, Telmo, Rafa, Marty, Axel y Alex **estaban caminando por los pasillos del 4to piso buscando la escalera que estaba en la ventana por el lado de afuera de esta

Mike: bueno chicos, hay que tener cuidado, no sabemos en que momentos estos seres pueden aparecer

Telmo: si señor mike

Rafa: pero, ¿y yo como haré?, ¿sabe que tengo silla de ruedas y no podre bajar por la escaleras?

Mike: si bueno, oh miren ahí" dice el señalando una ventana rota en donde estaba la escalera de auxilio

Karl y charlie: bien vamos a salir de aqui

Mike: si ahora vamos

Todos: si

Entonces se van hacia la ventana pero a marty, alex y a axel alguien les tapa las bocas y se los llevan en eso los demás llegan hacia las escaleras

Mike: perfecto, ahora cada uno baje con cuidado

Todos: si señor

Telmo: esperen, ¿y donde estas esos tres tontos de marty, alex y axel?

Rafa: ah chicos" en eso ve a varios zombies acercandose

Karl y mike: demonios

Mike: rapido, bajen todos

Todos: si" entonces karl y telmo empiezan a bajar

Mike: charlie baja

Charlie: pero, ¿y Rafa?

Rafa: no se preocupen por mi

Mike: oh no" se da cuenta de que la escalera esta a punto de romperse, "vamos rápido baja charlie

Charlie: señor mike, baje usted, los demás necesitan alguien mayor para que los protegían

Mike: pero

Charlie: baje, yo órita, lo alcanzo

Rafa: si, yo los detendré para que charlie baje después

Mike: si" entonces empieza a bajar mientras charlie agarra la escaleras para que mike pueda bajar

Rafa: charlie ahora baja tu

Charlie: pero, ¿y tu?

Rafa: yo no podre bajar, anda

Charlie: no, no te dejare" entonces alguien tumba a Rafa de su silla y empieza a jalarlo pero charlie agarra a Rafa y empieza a jalarlo de sus pies pero no lo logran y se lo llevan

Charlie: oh no" entonces empieza a bajar poco a poco pero un zombie empieza jalarlo de los pies pero el lo empieza a patear para que lo suelte pero el zombie no siente nada y sigue jalando

Entonces mike escucha los gritos de charlie y corre a ayudarlo, entonces cuando sale afuera ve como el zombie esta jalando a charlie entonces el estira su mano para ayudar a charlie

Mike: charlie, agarrate de mi mano

Charlie: estire un poco mas su mano, no alcanzo

Entonces mike estira mas su mano y cuando esta a punto de agarrar la mano de charlie, el zombie que lo tenia agarrado poco a poco va transformándolo hasta que finalmente termina convertido en uno

Charlie: aaaahhh

Mike: demonios" entonces empieza a bajar y corre hacia donde están los demás

En el piso anterior

Zombies: aaaaahh

?: no pierdan tiempo, busquen los, ustedes vayan al sotano" dice señalando a un grupo, y ustedes al gimnasio" dice señalando a otro, "nadie debe escapar del gran general raiser jajaja

Cambio de escena

Con el 3er grupo

**Amanda, Mirna, Julia, Mama de serio(martha), Azul, Paco, Pilar y Carlos** están caminando por los pasillos del 3er piso

Azul: ya falta poco para llegar a la cocina, ¿me pregunto si mi papa logro salir con los chicos?

Julia: no te preocupes, tu padre es un hombre muy inteligente y el sabe de estas cosas, no te olvides que el es bombero y ya esta entrenado en casos como este

Azul: si tienes razón, oh miren" en eso ven una puerta entonces la abren y descubren una escalera

Pilar: es una escalera

Paco: bien bajemos"entonces baja corriendo

Pilar: espera paco, no corras" dice bajando para alcanzar a paco y lo mismo hacen todos, cuando todos bajan ven a paco y a pilar parados

Azul: ¿paco? ¿pilar? ¿Que pa?" dice ella pero paco le tapa la boca

Paco: shuu, hay zombies ahi

Azul: aah" entonces mira y ve a varios zombies custodiando la escalera y otros custudiando el pasillo izquierdo

Pilar: oh no, ¿ahora que hacemos?

Julia: "analizando la situación y mirando a martha y a amanda quienes asienten", hija, amanda, martha y yo los distraeremos mientras ustedes bajan por la escalera

Azul: pero"

Julia: hija, no olvides lo que te dije

Azul: si esta bien

Julia: ya amanda, martha vengan conmigo

Entonces salen y empiezan a hacer ruido

Amanda: hey seres putrefactos, aquí, ¿a que no nos atrapan?" entonces ellas corren y los zombies empiezan a perseguirlas

Azul: ahora chicos, a la escaleras" entonces corren hacia la escaleras pero Carlos se resbala tirando su escoba haciendo que algunos zombies dejen de perseguir a las chicas y corran hacia ellos

Paco: corran" entonces empiezan a correr por la escaleras pero los zombies son muy rápidos y logran atrapar a mirna

Carlos: oh no, corran" pero cuando están bajando las escaleras, un escalón se rompe dejando atorado a Carlos

Paco: Carlos, no o

Carlos: paco ayudame

Pilar: paco" dice ella preocupada por su novio

Entonces paco empieza a jalar del pie de Carlos para que pueda escapar pero cuando esta a punto de librarlo un tentáculo misterioso aparece y se engancha a la cintura de Carlos haciendo que este se lo lleve ante la mirada atónita de paco quien solo pudo gritar así que empezó a correr

Paco: chicas corran" dice el bajando las escaleras a gran velocidad, ya en el final de la escalera estaban azul y pilar esperándolo cosa que no tardaron en hacer ya que paco había bajado las escaleras cerrando la puerta y evitando que los zombies pasen, lo único que hacen estos es retirarse mientras el tentáculo se quede esperando

Paco: uff, casi

Pilar: ¿ya se fueron?

Paco: "mirando por el huequito de la perilla de la puerta", los zombies ya se han ido pero ese tentáculo misterioso sigue ahi, "en eso ve que el tentáculo esta retirandose"

Pilar: ¿y se fue?

Paco: "mirando que ya se fue", sip, ese tentáculo no volverá a molestar, "en eso en un inesperado momento el tentáculo rompe la puerta y agarra a paco de la cintura

Pilar: paco nooo" entonces empieza a jalar de el

Paco: aaaahh pilar ayudame" entonces azul se mete y empieza a jalar junto a pilar pero el tentáculo es muy fuerte para ellas así que paco toma una decisión

Paco: pilar, azul corran y busquen al maestre grinto

Pilar: no, no te dejare, paco no o por favor

Paco: "agarrando la cara de pilar", pilar pilar pilar, corre yo estaré bien, anda vete" entonces le da un tierno beso a pilar en sus labios haciendo que ella suelte sus manos y el tentáculo logre jalarlo por completo

Pilar: "snif", paco

Azul: pilar vamos

Pilar: si" entonces se van corriendo

Con el 1er grupo

**Miguel, Hugó, Josepht, Julie y Raimundo** llegan por fin al sótano para escapar pero los zombies les tienden una trampa y los rodean

Miguel: demonios, nos atraparon

Josepht: ¿tu crees?

Raimundo: ¿por que la vida es cruel?

Todos: aaaaaahhh

Con el 2do grupo

**Mike, Karl y Telmo logran llegar al gimnasio pero al igual que el primer grupo son acorralados por varios zombies para luego ser transformados cada uno**

**Con jake, grinto y cabeza**

Ellos estaban corriendo ya que varios zombies estaban persiguiéndolo peto el maestre grinto con su bastón y jake con su escoba logran golpear y noquear a varios zombie pero no lo suficiente por lo que el maestre grinto recurre a un plan secreto

Jake: "corriendo", ¿ahora que hacemos?, hay muchos zombies y por lo visto esa puerta esta con cadena" dice señalando una puerta

Grinto: eso es lo que crees" entonces lanza su bastón hacia un interruptor y este abre una puerta secreta al costado de la otra encadenada, "corre antes de que la puerta se cierre

Entonces ellos empiezan a correr mas rápido y grinto con cabeza logran entrar gracias a si velocidad pero jake no logra alcanzar y esta se cierra dejándolo en el otro lado de la puerta

Con grinto y cabeza

Cabeza: el chico, no logro entrar

Grinto: pero por suerte pensé en que podía pasar esto así que, "jala una palanca", coloque una palanca de emergencia

Cabeza: eres un genio, grinto" entonces se van corriendo

Con jake

Jake: oh no, acorralado, ¿ahora que hago?

Entonces los zombies lo acorralan y empiezan a caminar hacia el pero de repente el piso empieza a temblar entonces de repente se abre una parte del piso y jake cae por el

Jake: "cayendo", aaahhh

Cambio de escena

Con sofia

Ella estaba despertando ya que por el fuerte golpe que se dio quedó inconsciente en el vestidor de los hombre

Sofia: oh mi cabeza, ¿Que paso?, oh no estoy en el vestidor de hombre y yo estoy sola, oh no ¿y ahora?" en eso escucha un tipo de rugido, huy sera mejor huir de aqui" entonces agarra un bate de béisbol y se va

Cambio de escena

Sofia estaba caminando tranquilamente sin hacer ruido cuando escucha un sonido que proviene de la cocina entonces se va a investigar que es ese sonido

Cambio de escena

Con jake

El también había despertado ya que al igual que Sofia el también quedo inconsciente y un poco herido

Jake: auch, eso dolió, maldito director, me abandonó" entonces empieza a divisar zombie que vienen hacia su dirección, "sera mejor irse", entonces se va

Con sofia

Ella había entrado a la cocina para ver que había ocasionado el ruido que escucho así que dirigió lentamente hacia donde estaba la parrilla y el horno y encontró a un ser de aspecto felino con tentáculos en la cola buscando entre la basura a lo que ella solo atine a taparse la boca e ir retrocediendo poco a poco pero por desgracia ella bota un sartén atrayendo la atención del monstruo quien con un rugido la asusto haciendo que ella corra y empieze a gritar

Sofia: aaaaah, ayudenme

Con jake

El esta caminando tranquilamente cuando escucha un grito que proviene de la cocina

?: aaaaahh

Jake: oh no, alguien esta en problemas, debo ayudarla" entonces se va corriendo

Sofia estaba corriendo de aquel monstruo que la perseguía mientras el solo atinaba a rugir entonces ella llega a un pasillo y se esconde detrás de un murito y empieza a mirar si venia el monstruo pero al darse cuenta de que el monstruo ya no la perseguía fue retrocediendo lentamente hacia una puerta que estaba al lado del murito

Sofia: uff", en eso escucha unas patas caminar hacia ella por lo que se asusta y empieza a agitarse por los nervios cuando de repente alguien abre la puerta, le tapa la boca y la mete adentro

Sofia: "tapada la boca" uhmmm uhmm" entonces voltea a ver a quien la agarrado y ve que es jake

Jake: shuu" entonces señala la ventana de la puerta demostrando así que el monstruo esta detrás de la puerta y que si ella gritaba iba atraer al monstruo, después de ver como el monstruo se va sofia por fin se tranquiliza

Jake: uff, ya se fue" dice tirándose al piso cansado

Sofia: disculpa pero, ¿Quien eres tu?

Jake: ah yo soy jake

Sofia: ¿jake?

Jake: estamos en el mismo salon, y bailamos juntos esa vez

Sofia: así ya me acuerdo, yo soy sofia

Jake: ¿y se puede saber quien dejo solo a una bella damicela?

Sofia: "sonrojada", bueno yo iba con miguel, Raimundo y 5 chicos mas pero ellos fueron capturados y yo fui la única que escape

Jake: oh ya veo, ps no te preocupes yo no te dejare, ahora vamos que tenemos que buscar a azul

Sofia:¿dijiste azul?

Jake: si azul, la novia de serio

Sofia: ah si" dice de manera indiferente

Jake: ¿te pasa algo?

Sofia: es que ayer tuve una pelea con ella y no quiero verla hasta que se disculpe

Jake: a ya veo, pero tenemos que llegar a ella por que es la única unica que puede derrotar a skull

Sofia: ¿skull?, ¿y a que te refieres de que ella es la única unica que puede derrotarla?

Jake: veras sofia, te diré algo que no le puedes decir a nadie, lo prometes

Sofia: de acuerdo, no te preocupes

Jake: ya mira, skull es el dios divino causante de este problema y azul, paco, pilar y serio pueden detenerlo ya que ellos son los combo niños

Sofia: "en shock", en serio, con razón desaparecen a cada rato

Jake: y si skull es detenido todos volverán a la normalidad

Sofia: a ya veo, entonces vamonos" dicho esto se van a buscarla

Cambio de escena

Con azul y pilar

Están caminando por los pasillos en busca de una salida

Azul: increíble, de 24 solo quedamos 2

Pilar: si tienes razon, pero no hay que rendirnos

Azul: si pero estamos en el 5to piso todavía

Pilar: si pero, oh mira" dice ella señalando la escalera principal

Azul: bien saldremos de aqui

Pilar: andando corre" en eso el monstruo que estaba persiguiendo a sofiá aparece y empieza a perseguirlas

Azul: Corree rápido" dice bajando las escaleras rapidamente

Pilar: oh no

Azul: "corriendo", ¿que hacemos?

Pilar: lo tengo" dice mirando dos pasillos uno el de la izquierda y otra el de la derecha, "separemonos, yo iré a la izquierda y tu a la derecha

Azul: de acuerdo, te espero abajo

Pilar: si" entonces se separan

Entonces el monstruo del ver como cada una escapaba por caminos separados decide perseguir a pilar momento que azul aprovecha para llegar al primer piso y cuando estaba a punto de escapar por la puerta trasera el ser monstruoso logra romper la pared dejando a azul atónita

Azul: oh no, demonios" entonces el monstruo empieza a perseguirla y azul empieza a correr por su vida subiendo las escaleras rápidamente pero ella sabia que pronto el monstruo la atraparía así que corriendo agarra una silla se pone a un lado de la escalera esperando al monstruo quien no tardo mucho en alcanzarla así que ella con toda su fuerza destroza la silla en su cara haciendo que el monstruo caiga escaleras abajo

Azul: uff,tengo que buscar una salida" entonces ve un cartel que dice "gimnasio", perfecto el gimnasio

Entonces se va corriendo

Cambio de escena

Jake y sofia estaban caminando por los pasillos do de azul y pilar se habían separado para buscarlas pero escuchan un ruido y se asustan"

Soria: ¿Que fue eso?

Jake: no se, pero no te separes de mi

Sofia: creo que vino de la escalera

Entonces jake y Sofia ven como el monstruo cae de ella inconsistente

Sofia: ¿no puede ser?, es el...

Jake: monstruo, pero ¿Que le paso?, parece como si lo hubieran golpeado

Sofia: tienen la marca de un sillazo

Jake: tienes razón, vamos tenemos que rodearlo para evitar despertarlo

Sofia: si" entonces jake lo rodea facilmente

Jake: listo, ahora tu sofia

Sofia: si" entonces empieza a rodear al monstruo lentamente pero con miedo así que cuando el monstruo se mueve ella se asusta un poco

Sofia: aahh no puedo" dice ella asustada

Jake: tu puedes"

Sofia: no no puedo, voy a morir

Jake: no Sofia, sofia escuchame tu puedes

Sofia: no no puedo corre, salvate tu

Jake: Sofia, yo te dije que nunca te iba a dejar y lo cumpliré así muera en el intento

Sofia: pero no puedo, mis pies no me responden

Jake: entonces, sofia puedes dar un salto y llegar a mis brazos

Sofia: lo..lo intentare

Jake: ya, a la cuenta de 3, 1,2,3

Entonces Sofia de un salto logra llegar a los brazos de jake pero por accidente lo tumba quedando ella encima de el, nariz con nariz haciendo que estos dos se sonrojen por aquel momento en el cual ninguno se movía y solo se veían a los ojos tiernamente hasta que cierto ruido los sacó de su trance

Jake: "viendo moverse al monstruo", aah "parándose junto a sofia" sera mejor correr ahora

Sofia: si

Entonces se van corriendo pero chocan con ciertas figuras pero como estaba todo a oscuras no podían verlos con facilidad

Sofia: ¿Quien es?

Jake: espera, deja me prender mi linterna" entonces prende su linterna y ve a ciertos individuos que no eran mas que los demás alumnos pero convertidos en zombies

Sofia: oh no los chicos

Jake: ven tenemos que salir de aqui" entonces agarra a sofia y se la lleva corriendo pero cuando están por regresar por el mismo camino ven al monstruo levantado quien al verlos no dudo en perseguirlos, "oh no, ven por aquí" entonces se van corriendo

Cambio de escena

Con grinto y cabeza.

Ellos están caminando por un pasillo secreto que lleva a un cuarto de cámaras, en ese momento grinto prende las cámaras y ve por los monitores a azul caminando y a jake y sofia siendo perseguidos por sus amigos y un monstruo.

Cabeza: oh no grinto, esos chicos están en problemas

Grinto: ¿Quee?, "mira su monitor", espera estan en

Cabeza: dirección al callejón cerrado, ¿ahora que hacemos?

Grinto: tranquilo maestre, tengo un plan, "jala una palanca", esto los salvara

Cabeza: aah ahí esta el...

Cambio de escena

Sofia y jake están corriendo y ven que al final es un callejón sin salida pero también ven que de la nada aparece una puerta secreta que en realidad es un

Sofia: mira un elevador

Jake: ¿Que?, "mira el elevador abierto", oh tienes razón, vamos corre antes de que se cierre

Sofia: si" entonces se van corriendo hacia el elevador pero ven que este se va cerrando poco a poco así que jake lanza su escoba y esta cae en medio del elevador deteniendo un rato la puerta hasta que llegan

Jake: rápido sofia metete

Sofia se mete

Sofia: ahora jake, metete

Jake: "pensando", lo siento sofia, "rompe la escoba"

Sofia: no jake, ¿Que haces?

Jake: ve y busca a azul, yo los detendré para que no quieran romper el elevador

Sofia: pero

Jake: cuidate" entonces el elevador se cierra y empieza a subir

Cambio de escena

Con azul

Azul estaba caminando directo hacia el gimnasio perdida en sus pensamientos

Azul: esperó que pilar este bien, "llega al gimnasio", al fin un lugar seguro

Entonces agarra su escoba y lo pone en la puerta trancandola

Azul: al fin, ya no podrán entrar

(Aplausos)

?: bien, bien que tenemos aquí, la única niña que queda en este salón

Azul: skull, ¿Que quieres? ¿y donde esta serio? Monstruo

Skull: jajajaja hablas de ese chico con pelo de trapeador, esta en el último piso con mis guardias haciéndole compañía

Azul: "pensando", ah entonces estuvo todo este tiempo aqui

Skull: si y no podrás salvarlo por que primero tienes que pasar por esta puerta y a mi, y no creo que la otra puerta te sirva demasiado jajaja

Azul: ¿Que quieres de mi?, ¿por que haces esto?

Skull: jajaja ¿porque?, "gritando", ¿por que?, te escuchaste quieres un motivo, jajaja tu sabes que los malvados no tienen un motivo, ¿hitler tuvo un motivo?, ¿normas bates tenía uno?, los verdaderos malvados no tienen un motivo, pero si quieres uno ahí te va uno, tu abuelo o quizá deba decir el estúpido de tu abuelo fue el que me encerró en ese maldito mundo, sabes lo que es estar en ese mundo aburrido sin hacer nada, ah pero ¿Que fue lo que le costo?, su propia vida

Azul: ¿Que?, entonces fuiste el que

Skull: si, yo lo mate

**FLASHBACK**

Era un día horrible de caos y destruccion, las ciudades eran devastadas por un ejercito de zombie comandadas por un ser de aspecto demoniaco con ojos rojos, un cuerpo medio descompuesto y esa horrible cara y demoniaca voz que provocaba un terror inmenso hasta al mas valiente de todos, los héroes a toda costa trataban de detener al ejercito pero lamentablemente estos iban siendo asesinados uno a uno haciendo que estos disminuyeran hasta quedar solo dos soldados

Julio: ¿y ahora que hacemos?

?: no lo se, pero hay que seguir luchando para que este ser no cause mas desgracias, aun así perdamos nuestras vidas en el intento

Julio: de acuerdo

?: a la cuenta de tres atacamos, 1,2 y 3" entonces se deja ver y se rebela como Mateo, el abuelo de azul quien estaba luchando contra el gran y poderoso skull

Entonces saltan dispuestos a atacar a skull

**Julio y Mateo: **aaaaaahh

Skull: ¿creen que podrán detenerme?, jajaja

Mateo y julio corren y empiezan a patear y golpear a skul con sus espadas pero este con solo mover sus manos logra repeler sus ataques hasta que skull agarra a ambos de su espadas y los golpea sacándolos volando a ambos

Julio: "levantándose", demonios es muy fuerte

En eso skull se va acercando lentamente a ambos para aplastarlos con su pie pero aparece cierta persona que de una patada en la cara lo tumba al suelo

Julio: ¿pero si es?

Mateo: grinto

Grinto: lo siento por llegar tarde maestre

Mateo: no te preocupes, tenemos que detener a skull

Grinto: si, pero necesitamos un plan

Mateo: tengo uno

Entonces les explica su plan a ellos, entonces Mateo y grinto agarran una soga larga mientras julio espera el momento para atacar, entonces al llegar donde skull quien todavía estaba un poco aturdido por el golpe de grinto empiezan a enrrolar la soga alrededor de skul amarrándolo y sometiéndolo

Mateo: julio ahora

Julio: si" entonces julio corre directamente hacia skull pero sin que el lo vea

Skull: sus trucos tontos no servirán de nada jajaja, "riéndose", yo soy mas fuerte que esta estúpida soga, "se voltea y agarra a la espada de julio con una mano y con la otra agarra la mano de julio y lo mira fijamente", y que tu maldito insecto" entonces con su espada se lo clava en el corazón de julio quien queda agonizante en momentos, entonces skullnlo tira por donde esta Mateo y grinto

Mateo: nooo", entonces se acerca a el, "Mateo, Mateo mirame ¿estas bien?

Julio: no lo creo maestre, "botando sangre por la boca", creo que esta es la despedida

Mateo: no te preocupes julio, te vas a poner bien

Julio: maestre, prometame que de..ten..dra a skull

Mateo: te lo prometo hijo" dice el como cariño

Julio: gra...cías" entonces al fin descanza en paz

Mateo: no dejare que skull siga matando gente, así que usare el sello celestial para que mi nieta pueda absorberlo cuando crezca, "mirando una foto de azul bebita que tenía en su bolsillo", grinto

Grinto: si maestre Mateo

Mateo' toma esto, "le entrega a grinto el amuleto místico de la felicidad" con esto skull no podrá hacerle daño a azul con sus poderes, y quiero que tu y bernie la entrenen bien y la preparen para el día que ella tenga que detener a skull, lo haga sin dificultad

Grinto: lo prometo maestre Mateo

Mateo: gracias" entonces saca la espada del cuerpo de julio y se va corriendo a atacarlo pero skull detiene su espada y se lo clava al igual que julio pero antes de que skull lo tire el agarra su mano

Skull: ¿Que intentas hacer?, humano estúpidos

Mateo: le prometí a un amigo que te iba a encerrar

Skull: jajaja ¿y como lo harás?

Mateo: con esto" entonces de su cuerpo empieza a irradiar un aura morada que los envuelve a el y a skull

Mateo: por el poder de mi tótem del fénix, te sello en este cristal, "saca un cristal de su bolsillo", y con el poder del sello celestial entrego mi alma y mi vida para dejar a este ser atrapado hasta que mi nieta crezca para que lo absorva

Skull: nooooo" entonces se ilumina un destello de luz morada que ciega a todos haciendo desparecer a skull y a Mateo, cuando la luz se va solo caen el cristal y la foto que ma5eo tenia de azul los cuales grinto recogio y atino a mirar

Grinto: mateo" dice el entonces se enfoca a azul bebita

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Azul: no, no puede ser, maldito

Skull: jajaja tu abuelo fue un tonto al esperar que una bonita miedosa y cobarde me iba a detener

Azul: callate" entonces corre y lo golpea en la cara haciendo que su cabeza se voltee para atrás

Skull: jajaja buen golpe niña, fue muy fuerte

Azul: ¿Que?" dice ella con su mano todavía en la cabeza de skull

Skull: pero no lo suficiente" entonces voltea a azul y la golpea en el estómago dejando a azul aturdida quien caía lentamente momento que skill aprovecho para darse media vuelta y de una patada la saque volando hacia el muro haciendo que por el impacto la escoba que azul uso para trancar la puerta se rompa dejando la puerta sin seguro, entonces skull devuelve su cabeza a su sitio y se acerca a azul empezandole a pisar los pies mientras azul daba horribles gritos de dolor

Azul: aaaaaaaahh

Cambio de escena

El elevador sonde estaba sofia al fin para y se abre dejando salir a sofia quien estaba en el 5 piso donde mas adelante se encontraba el gimnasio entonces empezó a caminar pero mientras mas se acercaba empezaba a escuchar los gritos desgarradores de azul

Sofia: pero si es azul, oh no debe estar en problemas" entonces ve una silla y la agarra", debo ayudarla" entonces se va corriendo directo al gimnasio

Cambio de escena

Con azul

Ella estaba sufriendo ya que skull le estaba pisando los pies haciéndoles sangrar un poco, pero skull ya estaba cansado de eso, así que se decidió a acabar con ella de una vez así que sin mas que hacer agarro a azul del cuello y empezó a ahorcarla

Azul: "tratando de respirar" aaaaawwh

Skull: jajaja chica, nadie te salvara por que estas sola

Entonces escucha una voz y siente un poder diminuto que se dirige hacia a el

Sofia: "corriendo hacia skull", eso es lo que crees monstruo

Entonces skull al voltear un poco la cabeza recibe un sillazo de parte de sofia provocando que el caiga, se chanque la cabeza y quede inconsciente así que rápidamente Soria agarro a azul, la subió a su espalda y salio corriendo de ahí

Azul: so.., "entonces ve a sofia corriendo hacia lo que parece ser una puerta de donde salían dos ciertas persona quienes era nada mas que, "desmayándose" maestre grinto" es lo ultimo que pudo decir ya que cayo desmayada

Cambio de escena

Pilar quien todavía estaba sin ser transformada estaba caminando buscando a azul pero de repente una soga que estaba amarrada al piso se rompa ya que ella lo piso haciendo que del techo caiga una jaula

Pilar: ¿Que demonios?" entonces ve a paco zombie

Paco: ho...la mi amo...r

Pilar: paco

Paco: lis..ta para unir..te a tu a..ma...do

Pilar: no, no, nooooooo" lo ultimo que pudo decir ya que paco la convirtió en zombie

Cambio de escena

Con azul y Sofia

Azul estaba despertando ya que Sofia le estaba hablando

Sofia: azul, azul, azull

Azul: "mientras va abriendo los ojos poco a poco", so...so..Soria" dice ella despertando completamente

Sofia: despertaste

Azul: "sobresaltando", ¿Que paso? ¿y donde esta skull?, ¿y donde están los demás?

Grinto: lastimosamente pilar y los demás fueron transformados en zombies y nosotros somos los únicos que quedamos" dice el apareciendo de la nada con un trapo para limpiar los pies de azul que estaban con un poco de sangre pero milagrosamente su pierna no había sufrido muchos daños

Azul: maestre, ¿pero como?¿como escapo?

Grinto: veras hija, en casos como este yo siempre tengo pasillos y lugares secretos que sirven de escondite

Azul: a ya veo, maestre así que skull fue el que mato a mi abuelo

Grinto: hija ven, "se acerca a azul", tu abuelo murió sacrificando su vida para salvar a la ciudad y antes de morir el sello a skull y me dijo que te entrenara para cuando llegue este día y además de darme el medallón del fénix, fue un hombre bueno y generoso te amaba mucho y no queria que el mundo donde tu ibas a vivir fuera destruido por skull así que hizo lo que tenia que hacer, y esto fue lo ultimo que dejo" entonces le entrega a azul la foto que su abuelo tenia

Azul: "suelta una lágrima en la foto de su abuelo", gracias abuelo, "se acuerda de serio", ah verdad serio, maestre serio esta en el ultimo piso, skull lo tiene capturado ahí, tengo que ir a salvarlo

Grinto: ¿estas segura?, entonces iremos al ultimo piso y lo rescataremos, luego usaremos el portal secreto para ir a un lugar mas seguro

Azul: si

Grinto: entonces vámonos, pero primero voy por mi báculo

Azul: si" entonces grinto se va a buscar su baston

Entonces azul voltea y ve a sofia sentada y triste entonces se le acerca

Azul: sofia

Sofia: si azul

Azul: quisiera disculparme por lo que te dije ayer, no fue mi intención, la verdad es que

Sofia: si lo se azul, es normal que una chica se ponga celosa, es parte de nuestro crecimiento pero siempre hay que confiar en los demás y en nosotros mismos

Azul: si lo se, si hubiera confiado en serio, el nunca hubiera sido secuestrado, la verdad es que siempre he sido débil y siempre me están salvando

Sofia: azul, yo no creo que seas débil, yo veo en ti a una persona fuerte, valiente y que sipre se preocupa por los demás, pero lo que tu tienes que hacer es tener mas confianza en ti misma

Azul: tienes razón, ahoa se que yo siempre he sido salvada por todos ya que no creía en mi misma pero ahora se que si tengo mas confianza en mi misma puedo superar cualquier obstáculo

Sofia: así se habla azul, ahora vámonos a salvar a serio

Azul: si" entonces se dan un abrazo

Grinto: listo chicas" , vamonos" dice el pero sin cabeza

Azul: ¿y el maestre bernie?

Grinto: el se quedara aquí para activar el portal secreto

Azul: a ya, entendí ps vámonos

Entonces se van

Cambio de escena

Azul, sofia y grinto están subiendo las escaleras entonces cuando están llegando al 9no piso se encuentran a jake, paco y pilar convertidos en zombies

Azul: oh no chicos, ¿Que les paso?

Paco: ¿Quien eres tu?

Pilar: ellos son los que qui...eren ha...cer...le da...ño al mae...stre skull

Jake: ps no per..mi..ti..re...mos que ellos su..ban a ha...cer..le da...ño

Paco: si a ellos" entonces empiezan a atacar sofia empieza a pelear con jake, quien con una patada en la cara aturde a Soria, pero luego azul corre y de una patada en el estomago hace que retroceda momento que grinto aprovecha para golpearlo con su bastón en la cara noqueandolo pero pilar y paco corren y rompen el bastón de grinto haciendo que este se sorprenda y reciba un patadon de parte de ambos haciendo que retroceda

Grinto: chicas, vayan y suban y salven a serio, yo los distraer e

Azul: esta bien, ven Sofia

Entonces ellas corren y suben al ultimo piso(o sea la azotea) y ahí sorpresa, encuentran a serio amarrado a la antena de electricidad de la uni, entonces corren y lo sacan de ahí

Azul: serio, al fin te encontre, no sabes como te extrañe" dice ella abrazándolo y soltando un par de lágrimas

Serio: a...a...azul, no me toques y corre

Azul: ¿Quee? ¿por que dices eso?

Serio: co...rre no quiero hacerte daño

Azul: disculpame serio pero no te voy a dejar aquí, no importa si estas molesto conmigo igual no te dejare

Serio: no azul, tu no entiendes, skull" en eso suena un silbido y caserío empieza a agarrarle un fuerte dolor de cabeza cosa que alarmó a azul

Serio: aahh mi cabeza

Azul: serio, ¿Que te pasa amor?

Serio: correeee" entonces de el empieza a salir un aura oscura transformándolo en el monstruo revelando así que el monstruo que estaba persiguiendo a sofia, azul y a jake

Azul: no puede ser cierto, no no

Aparece skull

Skull: veo que ya conociste a mi mascota

Azul: ¿Que le hiciste a serio?, engendró

Sofia: si

Skull: solo evolucione su estado de tigre a uno mejor jajaja

Azul: maldito, ya veras

Skull: jajaja ya veré jaja no me hagas reír, ahora mi mascota tendrá que matarte pero mejor te tengo una propuesta chica

Azul: ¿Que clase de propuesta?

Skull: si logras vencer a mi mascota, entonces tu noviecito volverá a la normalidad y yo me dejare absorber para siempre y dejaré esta ciudad, pero si tu pierdes entonces te convertire en uno de mis esclavos

Sofia: no azul, no le creas

Azul: acepto

Sofia: ¿que?, pero azul te matara

Azul: lo siento Sofia pero tengo que hacerlo, además tengo un plan

Sofia: esta bien

Azul: aceptó el reto, pero solo si me dejas pelear en mi forma de aguila

Skull: de acuerdo, pero no cambiara nada, ven toca tu tótem "le enseña su mano y ve que ahí esta el totem del águila

Azul: "lo toca", tótem toca transforma

Cambio de escena

Pilar y paco estaban derrotando a grinto con golpes en la cara y cuando están a punto de convertirlo en zombie

Paco: unas ul..ti..mas pa..la..bras an...cían...no

Grinto: "escucha a azul", solo combo niños vamonos

Paco: ¿que?

Entonces de ellos empieza a destilar un aura roja y verde

Paco y pilar: ¿Que es esto?, noooooo

Entonces salen y se convierten en sus animales totemicos

Azul: águila

Paco: toro

Pilar: iguana

Pilar: ¿Que paso?

Paco: ¿donde estamos?

Grinto: niños regresaron a la normalidad

Paco: maestre, esta bien, ¿y azul?

Grinto: esta peleando con skull

Pilar: ¿Que? Entonces que esperamos vamos a ayudarla

Grinto: pilar, es un camino que azul debe recorrer sola, además tenemos compañía" dice el viendo a los zombies subir

Paco: bueno es hora de golpear a algunos muertos

Entonces empiezan a atacar

Cambio de escena

Con azul

Azul estaba transformada en águila y se preparaba para luchar

Skull: bueno es hora de comenzar, ataca

Entonces serio se lanza dispuesto a atacar a azul pero esta gracias a sus alas logra esquivar y lanzar un gran remolino hacia el cosa que el también esquivo fácil, entonces azul empezó a tirar plumas afiladas en la cara de serio cosa que lo hizo retroceder y enfurecerlo mas así que de con su cola empezaba a golpear a azul pero esta con su mano y sus pies lo detenía hasta que ella logra agarrar de la cola a serio y empezar a girarlo para luego sacarlo volando hacia un muro pero serio sin cansancio logro levantarse y esta vez mas furioso así que de su espalda empezo a sacar espinas y las lanzo contra azul quien haciendo uso de sus alas logra regresarselos haciendo que algunas se claven en sus pies cosa que enfureció mas a serio haciendo que este empieze a rugir lanzando un rugido sonico asi que azul haciendo uso de grito sonico logra contrarrestar el rugido de serio haciendo que estas choquen, entonces serio empezó a rugir mas fuerte aumentando la intensidad pero por suerte azul con mas fuerza empieza a gritar haciendo que esta onda de sonido vaya directamente a serio haciendo que este salga volando hacia un muro cayendo derrotado

Azul: siii gane

Skull: eso es lo que crees, aun tienes que enfrentarme a mi

Azul: ¿Que?, pero eso no era parte del trato

Skull: lo siento niña, pero que te puedo decir, te mentí jajaja

Azul: eres un tramposo

Skull: jajaja

Azul: no te saldrás con la tuya" dice ella mientras ve a Sofia acercándose con un palo

Skull: jajajaja tu crees que vas a ganarme jajaja yo soy fuerte y tu debil y además, "Soria se acerca y le quiere tirar un palazo pero skull la detiene" yo no caigo en la misma trampa dos veces" dice el entonces agarra a Sofia y de una patada la saca volando

Azul: no sofiaa, maldito la pagaras" entonces gracias al enojo de azul le empiezan a creecer un poco mas las garras de pies y manos haciendo que se sorprenda y salte a atacar a skull, cosa que hizo fácilmente ya que skull había bajado la guardia haciendo que esta le empieze a arañar el cuerpo de skull haciendo que este se vaya enfureciendo más y empieze a botar un liquido verde entonces azul se prepara para darle un grito sonico y lo lanza haciendo que le empieze a doler sus oídos cosa que lo enojo mas así que skull haciendo uso de su varita logra devolvérselo haciendo que esta sea derrotada por su mismo ataque

Azul: aaaaah" dice ella agarrándose los oídos

Skull: "acercandose enojado", ya me tienes harto chica, "entonces agarra a azul del cuello y empieza a asfixiarla pero ella con su alas quiere detenerlo pero skull le agarra sus alas", niña sabes en primera pensaba hacerte mi subordinada, pero no aceptaste mi oferta" dice el rompiéndole una ala

Azul: aaaahh

Skull: me estuviste fastidiando al igual como lo hizo tu abuelo, pero yo siempre demuestro a la personas que cuando un ser insignificante quiere enfrentarme siempre termina perdiendo" dice el rompiéndole otra ala

Azul: aaaaaahhh

Skull: cuando aprenderán que unos seres como tu, "le tira un puñete en la cara", no pueden derrotar a un ser superior como yo, "le tira un puñete en el estomago y la eleva con una mano", y aquel que lo intente merecerá la muerte, "la deja caer, se voltea y de un patadon la saca volando a un muro dejándola malherida"

Azul: "coff coff", mi cuerpo, no puedo moverme

Skull: ya me canse de que estes fastidiándome así que tendré que matarte, pero mejor dejare que mi mascota se encarge" dice el señalando a serio quien ya estaba recuperado y rugiendo dispuesto a matar a alguien, tu "señala a serio" ya sabes que hacer

Serio: "rugido", dice el mientras va acercandose a azul mientras prepara sus garras

Azul: se..se..serio no lo ha..gas mi am..ir

Serio: "preparado para atacar", ahh

Azul: lo sien...to mu...ocho

Serio: "serio detiene sus garras", ronronea encima de azul, mientras azul le acaricia tiernamente el pelaje

Skull: oh no, no puede ser, no me digas que no puedes matar a una simple chica

Serio: "dirige su mirada hacia skull y empieza a gruñirle", aaaarr, no lo ha...re es..tu...pi...do

Skull: entonces si no puedes hacerlo tu, lo haré yo mismo, "preparando un rayo de poder", destello infernal, jajaja una vez que este rayo toque a tu noviecita ella morirá rápidamente jajaja, "entonces se lo tira a azul pero esta no se puede mover por su condicion " muereee

Serio; "rugido", nooo, "entonces se tira y el rayo impacta en el haciendo que salga volando malherido y sangrando"

Cambio de escena

Pilar, paco y el maestre grinto habían logrado vencer a todos los zombies así que estaban descansando hasta que escucharon una fuerte explosión

Paco: ¿Que fue eso?

Pilar: no se pero vino de la azotea

Grinto: oh no chicos tenemos que ir con azul

Todos: si

Entonces empiezan a subir la escalera

Cambio de escena

Azul: serio nooo" dice ella acercándose

Serio: a..a..azul

Azul: serio, ¿estas bien?

Serio: no lo creo a..a..azul, la...men...todo ha...ber...te me...ti..do en es...te pro..ble...ma

En eso llegan paco, pilar y el maestre grinto y ven la escena

Azul: no hagas fuerza, serio te pondras bien

Serio: a...a..azul

Azul: ¿Que?

Serio: te a...no" entonces cae desmayado

Pilar: oh no, serio" dice abrazando a paco mientras suelta algunas lagrimas

Azul: serio

Skull: jajaja fue un tonto al meterse, ahora sigues tu

Paco: es un maldito" entonces el quiere correr para atacar a skull pero grinto lo detiene

Grinto: espera paco detente" dice el sintiendo como un poder iba elevándose

Azul: eres un...eres un...maldito" entonces la marca que tenia en el brazo empieza a brillar destilando un aura rojo fuego que poco a poco se iba apoderando del cuerpo de azul

Skull: no..no..no puede ser es el

Grinto: fénix sagrado

Azul: aaaaahhh" entonces de ella sale un fuego intenso que ciega a todos, transformando a azul en un gran fenix

Grinto: la transformación se ha completado

Paco y pilar: waoo es hermoso

Skull: no...no puede ser

Fénix: ahora pagaras por lo que has hecho a serio

Skull: te acercas a mi, "agarra a serio" y lo mato

Fénix: aaaahh, "gritando" dejalo en paz" entonces pone sus alas en el piso y estos hacen que se haga un camino de fuego que va directamente hacia el quemándole los pies haciendo que suelte a serio

Skull: ah maldita

Fénix: sofia

Sofia: si..si..si

Fénix: llevate a serio a un lugar seguro, lejos de este monstruo, ah y tapate los ojos

Sofia: si" entonces empieza a jalar a serio de sus brazos y lo lleva hacia donde están paco y pilar

Fénix: ahora tu, monstruo infernal, preparar e a desaparecer

Skull: jajaja no creas que me detendras, mi hermano case me vengara, y cuando lo haga ustedes estarán fritos jajaja

Fénix: destello milenario" dice ella mientras vuela directamente hacia el traspasándole el estomago

Skull: aaaah" entonces como azul lo había traspasado su cuerpo empezó a incendiarse hasta hacerse polvo

Fénix: ahora chicos

Pilar y paco: si, "súper absorción divina" entonces le lanzan sus energías a azul y esta se lo lanza a skull, "combo absorción" absorviendolo definitivamente entonces todos los ciudadanos, serio y azul vuelven a su estado normal

Azul: "caminando", lo...lo..lo..gre, "entonces cae desmayada"

Grinto: "bien hecho azul"

Cambio de escena

Azul estaba despertando lentamente mientras era observada por paco, pilar, jake, sofia, el maestre grinto y cabeza

Pilar: chicos, chicos

Azul: "despertando", ¿Que paso?

Paco: azul, lo lograste

Azul: si lo hice" dice ella abrazando a pilar, "esperen y serio"

Paco: ahí esta" dice el señalando a un cuarto

Azul: oh no

Pilar: no te preocupes, el esta bien

Azul: me alegro

Sofia: amiga, eres la mejor

Azul: y tu también, y gracias por ayudarme

Sofia: de nada, de todos modos somos amigas

Azul: si y las mejores" dice ella abrazándola

Grinto: ahora que ya son amigas, te alegrara saber que ahora jake y sofia entrenaran con ustedes todos los días para que así tengan mas ayuda en casos de peligro inminente, si ustedes quieren

Todos: si

Azul: bienvenida al equipo sofia

Sofia: gracias

Entonces serio empieza a despertar

Grinto: bueno niños, es hora de irse, creo que es hora de que ciertas personas hablen en privado

Entonces todos se van menos azul

Serio se despierta y sale del cuarto

Serio: ¿hola? ¿azul?

Azul: oh serio despertaste" dice ella mientras lo abraza

Serio: "correspondiendo al abrazo", azul alguna vez dije que te amo demasiado

Azul: si ya lo se, siempre lo has hecho

Serio: quisiera disculparme por haberte metido en ese problema con skull y por hacerte preocupar por mi

Azul: no serio, yo te pido una disculpa a ti, debí confiar mas en ti, si lo hubiera hecho antes nada de esto hubiera pasado

Serio: no te culpes, yo se que cometiste un error pero tu valentía hizo que lo repararas

Azul: gracias serio

Serio: ahora a lo nuestro

Azul: ¿Que?

Entonces serio la agarra de la cara y la acerca lentamente a la suya para darle un rico, lento, tierno y apasionado beso cosa a la que azul correspondió dando así el fin de un problema que comenzó por la desconfianza

Ciertas personas escondidas estaban espiando a los dos tórtolos

Pilar: me encantan las reconciliaciones

Sofia: a mi también

Jake: oigan quien quiere helados

Todos: yo

Jake: bueno vamonos

Todos: si" entonces se van

**NARRADOR:**** skull fue derrotado y serio y azul pudieron resolver sus problemas gracias al amor que se tienen el uno por el otro, ahora ¿Que otros retos les tendrá el futuro? Averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo**

**Escenas del siguiente capitulo**

Pilar: hola soy pilar, por que no hay luz en este edificio

Azul: si, esta muy oscuro, que no puedo ver, aaaah ayuda

Serio: ayuda

Paco: ayuda

Pilar: oh no amigos ¿donde están?

Oscius: jajaja nunca los encontraras, mortal

Pilar: ya veras, liberalismo o sino

Oscius: o sino que, me vas a detener tu, una niñita que le teme a la oscuridad

Pilar: ya veras quien es el que va a tener miedo en el próximo capitulo de combo niños - el ataque de los dioses divinos [Terror Ciego: El Pasado Oscuro De Pilar] esperó te gusten las linternas

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, pronto subiré el próximo capitulo hasta entonces les mando unos besos y abrazos, cuidense :D**

**Pstd: si desean pueden dejar rewiews, gracias :D**


	14. Aviso y nuevo fic de mi hermano

Aviso

Hola amigos lectores, voy á hacer un índice de lo que hare más adelante

Un talentoso enemigo apárece - azul vs tails: un nuevo concurso de talentos esta por comenzar y azul quiere buscar otro talento pára ganar pero la llegada de un enemigo no le hará las cosas faciles

La Guerra De Bromas Esta Por Comenzar - Paco Enfrenta El Desafío: Es día de los inocentes y paco aprovecha para hacerle bromas a todo la universidad pero cuando un individuo que toma la apariencia de paco aparezca y empieza a hacer bromas mas pesadas hará que todos en la uní se molesten con paco. Así que para demostrar su inocencia paco deberá descubrir al impostor y derrotarlo en su propio juego

Aparece El Gran Dios De La Enemistad - Su Nombre Es Odion: Azul se molesta con serio porque piensa que el se olvido de su cumpleaños y más aun cuando caiga en el hechizo del dios de la enemistad odion. Así que serio tendrá que liberarla de su hechizo y derrotarlo para así recuperar el amor de azul

La Bella Princesa Es Secuestrada - El Regreso Del Orgulloso Paco: Cuando los amigos de paco empiezen a insultarlo diciéndole arrastrado por hacerle caso a pilar en todo lo que diga hacen que este regrese ser el antiguo orgulloso paco por lo cual provoca una pelea entre el y pilar pero cuando pilar es secuestrada por un divino misterioso que quiere hacerla su princesa paco dejara un lado su orgullo y ira en su rescate

El Orgulloso Ser Desaparece - La Aparición Del Amoroso Minotauro: Paco, Serio y Azul irán en rescate de pilar pero cuando caze se de cuenta de eso encarcelara a nuestros héroes en un laberinto en el cual paco deberá dejar de lado su orgullo y demostrar el amor que liberara al poderoso minotauro

Un Desafío Culinario - Pilar vs El Fabuloso Gaston: En novanitza se celebra el gran mundial de cocina el cual pilar siempre ha soñado ganar. Pero sus sueños se frustaran cuando cierto chef famosísimo llegue a participar pero lo que no saben es que este chef no es ningún prodigio

Un Guerrero Disparejo - La Aparición Del Poderoso Parió: Paco y serio se pelean haciendo que lleguen varios problemas en el equipo entre ellos la aparición del gran fust quien los fusionara en un sólo ser volviéndolos malvados pero cuando pilar y azul se encuentran en grave peligro deberan recordar quienes son para así salvarlas de una muerte segura

Un Digno Oponente Desciende - El Gran Plan De Serio: Un divino de clase 9 1/2 es liberado y para detenerlo serio deberá hacer uso de inteligencia para idear un plan que logre engañar al divino pero para ello tendrá que hacer algo que nunca soñó hacer cosa que le traera muchos problemas en su relación con azul

Un Gran Problema Aparece - Se Llaman Paco y Serio: paco y serio vuelven a pelearse causando que ambos por accidente lastimen a pilar y azul cosa que las hace molestarse con ellos y se culpen entre si pero cuando un ser busque venganza y secuestre a azul y a pilar tendrán que luchar juntos dejando un lado sus diferencias y haciendo uso de su gran poder

Un Secreto Del Pasado - La Verdad es Revelada: Cuando pilar se entere de que ella tuvo otra hermana además de la que tenia que por cierto ya sabe que murio. Ella se molestara con sus padres haciendo que estos sean secuestrados por un ser que busca venganza y que posiblemente sea el que asesino a su hermana

El Corazón De una Heroína Se Ilumina - El Gran Cocodrilo Prehistórico Asciende: Pilar con ayuda de paco ira en la búsqueda de sus padres enfrentándose al poderoso kaylen quien les ha tendido una trampa por lo cual deberá liberar el poder interior de su corazón para traer de vuelta al gran y poderoso cocodrilo prehistorico el cual se deberá encargar de que sus padres y paco salgan vivos de aquella trampa mortal

Un Desafío Caluroso - Paco Domina El Desafío Solar: Paco deberá derrotar a su tatara tatara abuelo six para hacerse merecedor del elemento del fuego

El Desafío Acuático Es Superado - Pilar Alcanza su Elemento: Pilar deberá derrotar a su tatara tatara abuela micuy para hacerse merecedora del elemento del agua

El Aguila De Los Aires Resucita - Azul Maestra Del Aire: Azul deberá derrotar a su tatara tatara abuela pani para hacerse merecedora del elemento del aire

**Capitulo especial: **El Nacimiento De un Guerrero Formidable - La Historia Del Padre De Serio: Cuando serio por fin logra conocer a su padre. El le contara la historia de como conoció a su mama y también sobre su nacimiento

Un Gran Desafío Para Serio - La Muerte De Su Padre: Serio debe derrotar a su padre chris para hacerse merecedor del elemento de la tierra. Al mismo tiene que enfrentar el terrible futuro que le espera a su padre

Nace Una Súper Estrella - Serio Toma Su Camino: Serio intenta recuperar el amor de azul cantándole canciones pidiendole perdon pero lo que hace es llamar la atencion de un representante musical quien lo convierte en una estrella musical. Ahora serio deberá decidir si seguir siendo un combo niño o ser un famoso cantante

Una Maligna Transformación - Sirsdrack El Dios De La Destrucción Revive: Serio se canso de pedirle perdón a azul, así que empieza a cantar canciones tristes para al final encontrar una nueva novia pero cuando ve a azul traicionándolo se convertirá en el gran sirsdrack el destructor quien no tardara en empezar a destruir todo

El Desafío Es Completado - Milan Muere A Manos De Serio: Serio y los combo niños libraran la batalla final contra Milán quien ha empezado a causar caos y destrucción pero no sin la ayuda de antiguos enemigos y dos nuevos combo guerreros

**Otro Aviso:**

**DISCLAIMER: Mi hermanito no es dueño de ninguna de estas caricaturas ya que estos les pertenecen a sus creadores akira toriyama, mic graves, j g quintel, Rebeca sugar, alex hirsch y sus autores correspondientes, solo jerry es de su propiedad así que sin mas que decir comenzare con el aviso :D**

Ahora Mi hermanito menor (13 años) usara mi cuenta para hacer un crossover de combo niños con otras series que le gustan a el y en especial usara 10 series que algunos de ustedes deben conocer ya que son actuales y a mi me gustan algunas en especial un show mas, el maravilloso mundo de gumbal, steven universe, gravity falls y hora de aventura

Series que utilizara

\- Hora de aventura

\- Un show mas

\- Gravity falls

\- El maravilloso mundo de gumball

\- Steven universe

\- Dragón ball Z

\- Phineas y ferb

\- Kid vs Kat

\- Yin yang yo

\- Randy Cunningham: 9no Grado Ninja

Aquí una pequeña sinopsis

Una Aventura Dimensional

Cuando unos divinos malvados que fueron desterrados a una planeta distante de la tierra regresen y caigan en novanitza. Los combo niños deberán detenerlos pero no les sera tan fácil ya que ciertos enemigos han abiertos portales por varias dimensiones así que ellos con la ayuda de los héroes de cada universo deberán vencerlos y encerrarlos para así poder salvar a su dimension y a la diferentes dimensiones por las cuales tendrá que viajar ¿lo lograra? ¿como terminara?

Parejas: SerioxAzul, PilarxPaco, PhineasxIsabela, FerbxVanessa, GokuxMilk, VegetaxBulma, FinnxPrincesa flama, JakexArcoirirs, StevenxConnie, RandyxTheresa, HowardxDebbie, MordecaixMargarita, RigbyxEileen, DipperxPacifica, MabelxOc, CoopxFiona DennisxFiby, YingxYuck, YangxLina, GumballxPenny y DarwinxCarrie

La Aparición De Los Diez Demonios

Cuando 10 individuos llegan a nova nitza desde el espacio, sera hora de que los combo niños salven al mundo de un terrible mal pero cuando estos escapen hacia otras dimensiones dependera de los combo niños salvar esas dimensiones y la suya también

Una Aventura Mas

Cuando los combo niños siguen a fisk, llegan a un parque y cuando se dan cuenta ellos ya no son humanos sino que son animales y estan rodeados de personajes de un show mas pero cuando fisk se presente en el parque ellos deberán colaborar con mordecai, rugby y los otros para salvar al parque

Hora de salvar una dimensión

Esta vez los combo niños deberán seguir a sarks a la tierra de ooo donde le pedirán ayuda a fin el humano y a su grupo de amigos para detener a sarks quien ha unido fuerzas con el lich

Combo niños Z

Esta vez los combo niños tendran que seguir mitsa e irán a la dimensión de dragón ball z a pedirles ayuda a goku y a sus amigos ya que esta vez mitsa se aliara con cell y con frezzer para obtener la vida eterna y la destrucción de los combo niños mediante las esferas del dragón

Combo gravity falls

Esta vez los combo niños seguirán a kigs hacia gravity falls donde ayudaran a dipper, mabel y un grupo de amigos a salvar a su ciudad de bill quien ha unido fuerzas con kigs

Yin Yan Serio

Esta vez los combo niños deberán unir fuerzas con ying, yang y su grupo de amigos para detener a erradicus y a un fiel aliado quien no es mas que jups quien solo quieres destruir a los combo niños

El Maravilloso Mundo De Los Combo niños

Los combo niños llegan a la ciudad de elmore siguiendo a mats pero lo que encontraran son nuevos amigos que los ayudaran a detener a mats ya que el tiene planeado destruir la ciudad

Phineas, Ferb y Los Combo Niños

Siguiendo a trast los combo niños llegan a la ciudad de danville donde deberán pedir ayuda a ciertos chicos y a su grupo de amigos para detener a trast ya que el unió fuerzas con un ser no muy inteligente

Combo kids vs kats

Persiguiendo a mijuyitsu los combo niños llegaran a la ciudad de bodsville donde pedirán la ayuda de coop y sus amigos para detener a mijuyitsu ya que se ha aliado con el rey gato quien no dudara en ir a la tierra para conquistarla

Combo Universe

Los combo niños llegan a ciudad playa para atrapar a bocks pero ciertas chicas los confunden con unas perlas pero al revelarles la verdad estos deciden ayudarles ya que bocks ha unido fuerzas con peridot y jasper quien sorprendentemente se ha desfusionado de lapis, a parte steven tratara de hacer que paco y pilar dejen de estar peleados y revelen sus sentimientos uno con el otro

Combo Ninjas

Los combo niños deberán seguir a mags a la ciudad de noresville para detenerlo pero deberán pedir ayuda a cierto ninja y su grupo de amigos para hacerlo ya que mags ha liberado al hechicero y se ha aliado con el. Pero habrá problemas cuando un plan entre Teresa y serio provoquen celos en azul cosa que el hechicero aprovecha para transformar a azul en uno de sus monstruos que secuestrara a theresa. Ahora dependerá de randy salvar a su amigovia y de serio de arreglar las cosas con su también amigo vía

La Unión De Las Dimensiones

Cuando llegan a nova nitza encuentran todo en ruinas es entonces cuando se darán cuenta de que en realidad eran 11 demonios y este al liberar a sus demás amigos se fusionara con ellos trayendo a un demonio poderoso que los combo niños no lograran derrotar solos sino que necesitarán la ayuda de ciertos personas quienes no duraran en aparecer para salvar a su mundo en agradecimiento por salvar los suyos

Bueno eso es lo único que puedo y decir y con gusto yo ayudare a mi hermanito a hacerlo, sólo informo que esto es solo para entretener ya que mi hermano quiere ver como le va escribiendo fics. Bueno les mando un gran abraza y muchos besos chau

Psdt: pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo de mi fics así que no se preocupen :D


End file.
